CROSSING PATHS
by fiza tiza
Summary: Presenting Wally and Dick as special field agents working for FBI and Artemis as their psycho analyzer. Read to know how the young squad hunts down the worst of humanity and still struggles to keep up with the demons of the past. Spitfire and Chalant. Inspired by Criminals minds. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed. English not my native language.
1. Chapter 1

SEATLE, WASHINGTON

SARAH WORK PLACE 4: 00 PM

It's a rush hour inside the building. People are walking around with files in their hands. Few are even having their lunch along with work. Inside the cabin at the right corner, the read head girl probably of 29 years old is sitting calmly on the moveable chair waiting for the picture to download and open on her computer screen. After waiting a moment the picture of Datsun Z opens along with the message from id Z4SALE says: _new paint new tires freshly serviced not bad. Huh?_

The smile instantly found its way to her face. She has been dreaming about the car for a year and now she just got the lucky shot. The person was selling this car on a quite low price. The thought of the deal being scam crossed her mind and she quickly typed back. _"Why so low on the price?"_

Almost instantly the reply came back. _"Moving. Must sell ASAP. You up for a test drive?"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Sarah waits patiently for this unknown dealer to arrive. The heavy rain was pouring down the street making it impossible to see far. She was waiting on the footpath near the very famous café of the block. They decided it would be a best spot to meet since the highway was just around the one turn. Sarah unconsciously looks the time again it was three minutes up on six_. Come on Sarah he is just three minutes late, he will show up and you will get to drive the Datsun Z,_ she thought to herself. The cream orange colored Datsun Z suddenly appeared in her sight of view and the man with the hood on his face almost immediately came out of the car to greet her. Seeing the car hypnotized her and she cheerfully said WOW.

The man smiled at her and said, _"I am the one who contacted you earlier so you up for the test drive?"_. He gave her one more smile and waved the car keys to her.

_"Yeah sure… I am Sarah by the way"_, Sarah took the car keys and happily seated herself on the driving seat.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"That's a 2.4liter 6 cylinder engine. The breaks and gear are just serviced and there are also air bags fitted in the steering wheel"_ the man explains with gestures. They have decided to take the test drive on the high way. Sarah must have driven 5 km and she was fully satisfied with the car.

_"So you know a lot about the car"_ Sarah sheepishly asked. She knew a lot about the car engines but she was actually not aware of other necessities.

The man sensing her discomfort smiles and said, _"That's right. wanna take a look under the hood?"_

She smiled and excitedly and said _"yes"_. Little did she know the place she stopped was deserted.

They got out from the car and the man explained more about the car's features. Sarah actively participated and mentally congratulated herself for carrying out a good conservation.

_"You know your Z engine; I must say I am impressed. But still you should have your mechanic check it out any way",_ the man says and opens the side door for her to sit on the seat adjacent to the driver's seat. She got his gesture and happily obliged. _"How about I leave you my number and we can set it up?"_ the man says while she was getting into the car. He before closing the side door removed the lock with one swift movement and hurriedly got into his own seat.

Sarah was relieved and was happy to get such a deal. The man started the car and started driving the car faster than required. Sarah noticed the sudden change in his composure. He seemed to become stiff for some reason. The U-turn was right ahead but instead of taking that he suddenly took the deserted the short cut.

_"What are you doing"_, Sarah asked unsure of what was happening. The man didn't answer neither did he look at her. He just stared ahead keeping his eyes on the road. _"Okay_ _just pull over here_" she said while keeping her voice even. The man didn't answer again. Sarah tried again, _"stop now"_ Sarah said shakily this time. The man didn't answer again. _"Stop please",_ Sarah tried to say with even voice but couldn't help but the fear to creep it into it. No answer. The thought of jumping out of the car came into her mind and she tried to open up the side door but her attempts were in vain. The door wasn't opening. Suddenly the car came to halt and Sarah head got banged on the dashboard. The dots invaded her vision and she tried to look towards her kidnapper. The fist made contact with her face and she stumbled into darkness.

LINE BREAKLINE BREAK

WASHINGTON, D.C

NATIONAL CENTER FOR ANALYSING VIOLENT CRIMES, NCAVC HQ

_"Mr. Bruce Wayne, what a pleasant surprise? If you would have informed me earlier I assure you didn't have to wait for me that long",_ Oliver Queen, the Director of NCAVC said while entering in his office. Mr. Bruce Wayne stood up from his sofa and greeted Oliver.

_"The matter I wanted to discuss with you is somewhat personal. Dragging you out of work could have drawn unnecessary attention towards us",_ Bruce Wayne, the Director of CIRG (Critical Incident Response Group), explained with a welcoming smile on his face.

_"Straight to the business, I see",_ Oliver said with a gesture towards the sofa, _"has a seat please" _Bruce obliged. _"Coffee"_, Oliver asked while pouring the coffee for himself.

_"The caffeine or nicotine in the coffee interacts with the nerve cells they might help you to feel the sense of awakening but in long term they actually kill them. So, I have to decline my friend"_, Bruce states the fact with a straight face.

_"You could have just said no you know",_ Oliver smiled at his friend's explanation and decides to address the elephant in the room_, "So how can I help you?" _

_"I am putting up a squad together with the best of the agents we have in all units. As far as statistics are concerned, you know that most difficult criminals to catch are unsubs. So the squad's objective will be to put these culprits behind the bars or into the grave. For that firstly I need your signature on the pact to make it combine squad for both CIRG and NCAVC and secondly I need one of your agents"_ Bruce professionally presented his needs to Oliver.

_"Seems like a good idea. In fact it's a good way to increase the interaction between the two agencies",_ Oliver got excited about hearing the news right away. He took one more sip from his coffee and asked, _"If you don't mind me asking who are the agents you have selected and who you require from my agency?"_

_"Richard Grayson and Wally West as you already know have proven their worth time to time. Both are excellent marksman in gun encounter and hand to hand combats along with profiling. If there is any physical evidence left in the crime scene, I am sure my boys will be able to identify it and in case of an encounter there is no one else I would rather have at my side to watch my back", _Bruce said with a hint of pride in his voice_, "Richard also have very good training in the computers department and knows how to dig information. Then there is Zatanna Zattara, she is one of the best liaison I have in my unit. She could handle the media well and is quite capable of organizing and devising search parties and other required events". _

Oliver couldn't help but also to smile as he too was well aware of the joy that come with grafting a trainee into the professional and then seeing them succeed. _"Yeah I have met them once when they were trainee. Since then I have heard a lot about them. It's just been one year and they both have built quite a repute of themselves. I had no doubts in their abilities but I also have heard profiling is not their strength they both are field agents and you know if there is anything that could help us catching psychos its profiling", _Oliver asked skeptically.

_"Yes, you are right but I am confident in their skills. Wally West might be a professional field agent but he also is a role player. I have seen him doing that in field quite often. But I know that's not enough we need a little bit more help. That's where you come in. I need your best profiler for my team", _Bruce said with confidence but released a cold sigh too. He knew he was about to touch the bee's hive so he was preparing himself for the bee's sting.

_"Okay that's not so hard. You already know my son Roy Harper. Right now he holds the number one status in the agency. He is also friends with both of your agent. They would make the perfect team", _Oliver finishes his coffee and sat right in front of him. Something inside him warned him about the incoming storm yet he chooses to ignore it. He was sure that Bruce would never ask for her, he was there after all.

Bruce remained silenced for a moment and then met Oliver's eye with the straight face, _"I am asking for your best profiler Oliver, you and I, we both know he is not your best profiler"_ the accusation in Bruce's voice clearly shook Oliver to his core.

Oliver was on his feet in the next moment, _"Don't you dare, Bruce, I am warning you, don't you dare ask me to put her in the middle of this", _Oliver roared at Bruce.

_"Oliver just hear me out! Please"_, Bruce said calmly, _"I know you want to protect her but Linda could help in saving people's lives! Oliver. I am sure if you ask her that's what she would want the most"_

At this point, Oliver was shaking with anger, his face was red with fury, _"you know everything about her, Bruce… everything….. yet you ask me to put her out in the field….. Her past….. Her…the Reaper …. What if … what if he found her…. what if he is waiting for her….what if….", _Oliver was so overwhelmed by rage and betrayal that he was having hard time breathing. His chest was exploding with the tightness that was clutching his soul in the tight grip. His head was consumed by the memories of that cold night, memories of her in blood ….the gun …. The bones… The portray...the knife….his train of thoughts was broken by the sudden pressure on his shoulder. Bruce was standing there with his hand on his shoulder. Oliver roughly shrugged it away. Bruce walked few paces away from him and gave him a little time to compose himself.

_"Oliver! I want you to understand one thing. Please never doubt my intentions towards her. I would never want any harm for her but unlike you; I am not thinking only about her, I am also considering the lives of other she could save if you allow her. If that makes me an awful friend and a heartless man in your opinion, then I am not sorry Oliver", _Bruce said with an icy tone and waited for his reaction. Oliver just stood there looking straight into the ground.

Bruce decides to continue, _"I am just telling you what you are too afraid to see! Oliver. I know she is like a daughter to you and only thing you want to do is to keep her away from all of this. But can't you see she has already chosen it for herself. You gave her the permission to choose any subject for graduation yet she chooses psychology. She could have got any other job yet she chooses law and enforcement. She could have done anything, become whatever she wants yet she becomes a profiler and not any profiler but the physiological behavior analyzer. She wants to meet her demons Oliver. She wants to face her past yet you are holding her back. Every one, each and every teacher told you that she is ready and yet you keep her off the field. Keep her caged by making her a teacher here. A teacher with no experience on the field work yet considered to be the best in her work and why the hypocrisy! Oliver? I know for the fact that she has done psycho profiling on many cases for you. You don't allow her on the field yet you provide her the crime photos for profiling", _sometime during his ranting Bruce found himself toe to toe with Oliver again. The sadness of letting something go you held for too long, the bitterness of realizing the truth and the hope of everything said to be wrong, Bruce read all those emotion in Oliver's eye with one glance. He felt bad for putting him in this position but he knew he had to do it, _"She is_ _not running from him Oliver. She wants the resolve; she wants the redemption and trust me that's the best gift you could ever give to her"._

Bruce finishes the staring competition between him and Oliver and walked away from him. He picked up his suitcase and was about to turn the door knob to leave when Oliver suddenly laughed. This stops Bruce in his track and he turns around to face him again. He knew that he had rattled Oliver and now the only onslaught will be rage so he was ready for it. _"You are so predictable Bruce. You are a remarkable manipulator. While you are accusing me of such vile accusations have you ever considered the slightest possibility that everything I have done has kept her safe so far? If I had held her back then that might be the only thing that is keeping her alive. We haven't caught reaper yet who knows he might be out there waiting for her to show up? To finish the lone survivor of his? You are the witness of his wickedness yourself I don't need to tell you what he is like. I always thought of you a person who would do anything to get his needs but using her is the low blow even for you."_ , Oliver asked with threatening tone.

_"You could justify your actions by saying whatever you want Oliver. I am not going to argue with you but deep down you know I am right. To save lives that what we do right, no matter what it takes, we always place others' lives prior to our own lives that is our motto. By stopping her from doing so, you are not only doing injustice to her but also to the badge you are holding", _Bruce sighed and opens the door.

_"The final decision will be yours, of course. The document with my signature on it is resting on your desk. I am sure I will have some case for my squad tomorrow. If she shows up at my HQ then I would consider that you had taken up my offer if not then …. I will have to arrange for a new profiler. But please I urge you make your decision with her consent too. After all everything in the offer has to do with her life", _Bruce said and made his way out of his office towards his car.

LINE BREAKLINE BREAK

WASHINGTON, D.C

CRITICAL INCIDENT RESPONSE GROUP, CRIG HQ

_"Dude... this is awesome, our own separate HQ, just what the doctor ordered", _Wally West cried in joy and raced here and there to get the good look of their own place. The HQ was spacious and huge and was filled with technological equipment they needed. In the middle was the huge round table with chairs neatly placed around it. The table was touch sensitive and was provided with the three dimensional projector which was connected to the main sever. There were rooms for weaponry, medical aid and interrogation room on the first floor. On the second floor, there were proper rooms for every one with their names written on the door.

Wally west reached the first door and read it out loud, _"Richard Grayson, Special agent FBI",_ he smiled at that and decided to call Richard on that, _"Dude they got your name wrong. Shouldn't it be Dick Grayson?" _

Richard smiled at his friends stupidity and said_, "Come on it was high school man, thought you forget about it"_, he reached up to the second floor and walked to stand right behind him, _"wants to do the honor to be the first one in my room" ,_he asked him while giving him a playful smile.

_"Sure dude", _Wally West flashes a huge grin and stepped in. The moment he stepped into the room the sound of gunshots filled the whole HQ. Wally shrieked like a girl and fell down on his but. Richard starts laughing hysterically behind him and held out his hand in surrender in case of any assault from Wally.

_"What the hell man…. You scared the hell out of me",_ Wally complained while getting up from the floor_. "You truly hurt my feelings Bro I was actually looking forward to be the first one to enter into your room. With a saint like me to be the first one into your room it would have become the home of blissfulness for you but now as you has already polluted it sorry man I can't do much for you bro"_, Wally wined and acted like he was actually doing a favor to him but now as he has wronged him so he is depriving him off something precious.

_"You wants my thought on that, I think I just saved my room for getting a bad luck for a year",_ Richard laughed at his friend once more and entered into the room.

_"You do know that it is actually a myth among the people from 1800-1920's that if you get your home blessed with some priest no evil force could enter into your house till the death of that priest. They used to perform rituals for that"_, Wally states a fact while entering into the room. The room was also spacious with one desk with one comfortable looking chair occupying one side of the room and set of sofas and another small round table occupying the other. The room was well carpeted with one of the four side completely made up of the glass acting as a large window. The view of the sky got the attention of both the room residents. The strange joy overwhelms both of them and they found themselves face to face with the sky with just a hurdle of glass between them. They become engrossed in the serenity with only silence as their companion and strangely they were okay with that.

Richard let out a sigh and finally broke the silence after three minutes, _"I finally got it. I always wanted to make him proud. I finally did it Wally. When he told me about establishing a squad I sense admiration in his voice and when he told me that I am a part of it. All I heard that he is proud of me", _Richard voiced his inner thoughts while staring at the sky ahead.

Wally turned towards his friend and presented him a genuine smile, _"you earned it man", _he put a hand around his shoulder and ruffled his hair, _"that's for giving me a scare of the year". _They both share a good laugh at this then finally Wally asked, _"How did you do it?"_

_"Logged in the server of the main computer down in the middle, downloaded MP3 for the gun shots, played it on the speaker of the room… piece of cake Huh?"_ , Richard explained the process while Wally starts walking out of the room.

_"you played it on speaker dude, we are on the 52__nd__ floor of this mountainous building with the whole secret agency right beneath us and you pranked me with the gunshots sounds, how is that possible that whole agency is not here pointing their gun at you?" _, Wally asked impatiently.

Richard smiled once again, _"because we are not on the same grid as they are. The HQ is completely separated from the rest of the building. The only way in and out is the elevator which requires a special key. Even our main computer frame and server is different from the building and as far as your question about them not hearing anything is concerned, dude our floor is sound proof"._

_"So cool",_ this got Wally excited once again. _"Come on man let's complete the tour"_, he said with enthusiasm and enters into the room with the name plate of "_Wally West, Special Agent FBI_". He was disappointed to find it exactly the same as Richard's room. He quickly got out again and stopped at the name plate of _"Zatanna Zattara, Special agent FBI"_, a devilish smile found its way to Wally's face_. "Dude check out who else is with us on the team"._

Dick had a hitch that what is Wally up to now and was now mentally cursing himself for telling him about his secret crush to Wally. _"Yeah Yeah I know Zatanna is with us on the team too", _Richard tried to sound all nonchalant about it.

_"And please don't even bother telling me that you are not excited about it", _Wally playfully supplied and nudge him with his shoulder.

_"It's good to have her here I guess", _Richard was having hard time in keeping his excitement hidden from Wally but managed anyway.

_"You guess….Man you have been day dreaming about the girl for 6 months now. Grow a bone and ask her out already. She is obviously interested in you too.", _Wally urges his friend to make a move and moved towards the next rooms.

_"Whatever man, drop my love life and complete your tour. I haven't got all day",_ Richard pushes him forward and disconnected himself from getting any further love advices from love doctor.

The next four rooms were just like their rooms but no name plate was present on the door_." So, whose rooms are these?"_ Wally asked to Richard knowing very well that he will have the answer like always.

_"One room is for our chief profiler. Bruce didn't tell me who he is but he said that we will know soon enough. The room on the end is for our dear psychologist, Mr. Cameron. In case of any psychological trauma we are supposed to confide in him. He will occasionally be here. The other rooms are for any additional members we could get along the way",_ Richard explained with gestures towards room time to time.

Wally snickered at the mention of Cameron; he never did like that guy, _"that mind wrecker is going to be our psychologist, unbelievable. It's a good thing he is not here permanently or else I would have just quit right now", _Wally snorted and then smiled suddenly_, "our profiler it's going to be Roy isn't it?"_ Wally asked enthusiastically.

_"Yeah I think. Bruce did go to NCAVC today with Zatanna", _Richard explained.

_"It's Roy I know it….could life get any better. It would be like high school again Dick. We are goanna be the best BAU squad ever", _Wally said excitedly while Richard smiled along with him.

LINE BREAKLINE BREAK

WASHINGTON, D.C

FBI-BEHAVIOURAL SCIENCE UNIT, TEACHING FACILITY

Zatanna was bored out of her mind. First she has to wait with Mr. Bruce Wayne for Mr. Oliver Queen for 2 hours. Then when she though that she will be attending the meeting with Mr. Oliver queen alongside with Mr. Bruce Wayne, he provided her the visitor pass for the teaching facility and asked her to attend the lecture of some Prof. Artemis Linda Queen. When she asked for the reason the only answer she got was that it will be informative. So here she was sitting in the lecture hall waiting for the lecture to start.

The lecture hall was deserted right now and considering the fact that the lecture was going to start after thirty minutes she expected it to be that way. She found a comfortable seat at the end of the hall and starts examining the hall. The hall was quite big and was provided with multimedia projector at the front. Zatanna estimated that the number of seats in the hall must be 400 so that means someone with quite an experience were about to give lecture in the hall. An image of an old lady with yellowed teeth and with a bent back giving lecture on profiling crossed her mind and she instinctively snorted at that. _At least the topic of lecture is interesting, _she thought to herself. About twenty minute prior to the lecture the hall started filling in and about 10 minutes to the lecture it became almost full to its capacity. The other interesting fact she observed was that not all of them were trainees few were special agents like her and few were in simple clothes not giving any idea about their designation. The filling of hall before the given time was also a surprise to her because as a trainee she never wanted to attend the lecture of old field agents bragging about their experiences.

Right on time, a tall heighted girl of probably 24 walks in the room with the remote of the projector. Zatanna was surprised beyond words. The teachers whether in the BSU or in BAU are mostly those old agents who are physically unfit for the field work or who are suffering from any post traumatic event. The girl doesn't fit in both the categories. She herself was just promoted from the trainee to a field agent. To see a girl of her own age working as a teacher stirred the curiosity in her and she suddenly found herself observing her from head to toe. She was a lean girl with the standard zero figure wearing an expensive high heels probably to create a sense of intimidation in her listeners. Her hair was of golden color which were in high and neat pony tail. Rectangular glasses black in color matching to her dress was sitting on her nose giving her a scholarly look. Her gait was so balanced and so full of confidence that for a moment she couldn't help but to admire her. She pressed the button and light in the hall starts fading. A moment later, the lecture started.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

The projector was projecting several pictures of murdered men and women from different angles. The dimmed light and the grimness of the blood pouring out of each of the victim's eye created a cold silence in hall. Artemis moved into the center of stage and asked the listeners a question, _"does anybody here recognize these faces?" _

The girl sitting next to Zatanna answered it for everyone, _"Victims of the footpath's killer"._ Zatanna remembered reading a report on him about a month ago.

_"That's what Virginia's newspapers are calling him. We will refer to him as an unknown subject or unsub",_ Artemis smiled at the girl and said, _"The Virginia P.D has reported 9 cases so far in which all the victims have a shotgun bullet to the head or more specifically… to the eye. All the victims are found in the bottom of mountains or other isolated small paths. No physical evidence was found on any of the crime scenes. The women were properly clothed before dumping. There is also no evidence of any other physical or sexual violation of women. The police couldn't find any connection between the victims and all the leads ended up wasted. If you are given the task to profile this unsub how are you going to do it?" _Artemis waited for the good five seconds and then starts again,_" I told Virginia P.D that we are looking for white male in his 20s who owns an American made truck in disrepair. Works a menial job. I told them when you find him don't be surprised to hear him speak with a severe stutter"_

Zatanna was listening attentively the whole scenario and couldn't help but to raise the question, _"not to sound skeptical but come on …. A stutter?"_, she asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yes a stutter. Recall where the murders have occurred. Hiking paths. Isolated places", _Artemis confidently replied, _"if I am a killer who had to use an immediate application of overpowering force, even in the middle of nowhere, I lack confidence, that's why my design of killing is rather quick as compared to other unsubs. I need my prey to be alone; I also need a deserted place to do it. I can't charm them into my car like Johnny bravo; I can't because I am ashamed of something. I can't…" _Artemis talk was cut off by someone switching on the light. She was surprised to see Oliver standing in the hall entrance. She quickly excused herself from the class and left the room.

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK

_"So not to pry but what's the occasion? You getting me out of the class just to drink coffee with me, that's new", _Artemis said with a smile and took the coffee handed by Oliver while sitting on the sofa in his office.

_"What a father can't have a coffee with his daughter now?",_ Oliver smiled and sat right next to it.

His artificial smile doesn't stand a chance in front of her. Artemis knew straight away that something is not right. _"Dad what's wrong?"_ she asked with concerned voice.

Oliver didn't answer her at first instead he kept staring at her for a while like he was searching for something. Artemis suddenly felt judged under his heavy gaze and was about to ask him again when he released a tired sigh and broke the eye contact. He took one sip from his cup and said, _"Bruce visited me today. He is making separate squad for catching unsubs who are giving problems to the authority. Any unsolved case with active unsubs, the squad will have the authority and permission to work on. They will also have jurisdiction of both the agencies", _Oliver stopped for a while and said again, _"he also wants you to be the squad chief profiler"._ Oliver finishes and waited for her reaction. He was disappointed immediately.

Artemis didn't believe what she was hearing. She was waiting for this kind of opportunity all along. _"Wow so, I am going to be out there in the field and you are letting me. You did say yes didn't you?", _Artemis asked excitedly.

_"No I haven't said yes and how could you be so excited about it? You don't even know how to use a gun. Heck I would be surprised if you know how to hold it properly", _Oliver asked dejectedly.

_"I am a specialist profiler. We both know there is no compulsion for us about the knowledge of using guns. I could name lot of profilers who are working without an assigned weapon. Besides my work is profiling I am sure there will be field specialist in the squad for that", _She angrily replied, _"Ollie come on, stop making my decisions for me. I am not that broken girl anymore you found dying in the shed…not anymore" _. Artemis and Oliver, both were standing face to face right now.

Oliver was the first to turn away. He released another sigh and said, _"I_ _thought the last thing you would have wanted to do is to be out there in field. I don't want you to relive your past Artemis. I am just trying to protect you. The ski-mask reaper ….", _Oliver was cut off by the outburst from Artemis.

_"Don't you get it Ollie? He is the reason I want to be out there. It's the only way I get to prove myself. All my life I have been compared with him and I am sure the reason you are not letting me out there is also because you are afraid that I might turn out like him don't you? I am tired of all this bull shit Ollie", _Artemis nearly screamed at him.

_"I never compared you with him. Get that in your thick skull and never …ever dare to compare yourself with him again. You heard me",_ Oliver shouted back at her. Artemis took a step back and found the floor more interesting than anything in her surroundings_. "The only reason I am against this offer because I know that this field work, it sometimes shook you up. Seeing the worst of humanity is exactly not that easy kid and with your history I just don't want to take any chances",_ Oliver explained calmly this time and sits on the sofa once again.

_"Ollie please I want to do this. I would have never asked you if I wasn't sure of handling it. I need to do it. For my mom I need to please",_ Artemis said while avoiding eye contact with Oliver, _"But still if you think I shouldn't be out in the field then trust me I wouldn't do it"_. After her response silenced surrounds the room once again. Again it was Oliver who broke it.

_"Fine knock yourself out", _Oliver said while rubbing his temple, _"But if you ever feel the need of getting out just know that I will be there for you. Roy, Jade, Diana, me we all will be there okay and don't hesitate to call us in case you need any sort of help", _Oliver said while looking straight into her eyes.

Artemis smiled and hugged him tightly. She knew he wouldn't put up a fight against her. _"You are the best Dad ever"_, she said and hugged him once more, "I love you"

Oliver hugged her back and said, _"I love you too kid"_. He silently prayed to God for her protection and smiled along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

WASHINGTON, D.C

NATIONAL SECURITY HEADQUARTER, 5 A.M

_The moment Oliver signed I have been called. The witch has eyes everywhere_; Bruce thought angrily and entered into the room_. "Bruce Wayne! So nice of you to come here on the first call. I was not expecting such a quick response"_, the charismatic woman sitting on the chair welcomed him with a smirk.

_"Selina! It is not my fault that you always think so less of me. Can I ask what the emergency is? I had a rather busy schedule",_ Bruce answered with a cocky attitude.

_"Patience my dear, you will understand in a moment", _she answered with a smile and pressed the button on the phone. _"Send Mrs. Queen in"._

In an instant, the Bruce became angry. _"Stay out of it Selina. She has nothing to do with you. Putting her on the squad is my decision. You don't need to get involved"._

Selina laughed loudly and then suddenly become serious. _"When you decided to potentially endanger the lives of my agents by putting a psychopath in squad, it becomes my matter. Do you have any idea what you are doing Bruce? I never expected such an irresponsible decision from you"._

_"She is not a psychopath", _Dinah Queen said while entering in the room and shut the door with a loud bang behind her_. "And you should better watch your mouth before spitting anything about my daughter", _She warned Selina with a glare.

_"Ahh…hello to you too Dinah and by the way your adoptive daughter not your daughter", _Selina got up from the seat to match up with the glaring competition going on in the room and focused her glare on Dinah, _"should I have to remind you Dinah that we are on the same page here"._

Dinah sighed and spoke after a moment, _"I hate to agree with her Bruce but I am also against your decision of putting her out in the field. In my opinion, she does not need to be out there. It will do more harm than good to her"._

Bruce looked surprised at the Dinah's words but hide it quite well. _"It will do far more good for other people's lives that she is going to save if given chance. This is bigger than her. I am surprised Dinah. I thought you had more faith in her than that",_ he said dejectedly.

_"You don't understand Bruce. I only care for her. I don't know why you are suddenly so interested in her but you should know that you are putting her in grave danger by doing that and as her mother I can't agree to that", _Dinah answered quickly angered by the accusation.

_"She suffered some child hood trauma, had some after effects and overcomes it. I don't understand the problem here. Post traumatic effects are natural after trauma. You can't blame an eight year old kid for having those", _Bruce turned towards Selina and strike on the desk hard. _"She has passed the psych evaluations ten years ago and has yet to show any instability to prove me wrong. You should better have a good reason to dismiss her or else I will take that as a move against my agency"._

_"Having schizophrenia and insomnia are considered instability in my dictionary",_ Selina replied at an equal pitch to Bruce.

_"Having a history of schizophrenia and insomnia are not considered instability in my dictionary",_ Bruce answered instantly.

_"Both of you stop talking about her like an object. You called for my opinion Selina and I gave it to you. Of course the decision will be yours Bruce but both of you should be aware of the effects it will have on her", _Dinah cut off Bruce in mid-sentence and said, _"Artemis has a history of schizophrenia. You may have convinced Oliver that she is ready to face her daemons but I am not sure Bruce. I treated her…and I used hypnosis and electroshock therapy as her treatment. I suppressed her memories about the incident and make sure that she never tries to remember what happened that night"._

_"What do you mean Dinah? She clearly knows about the reaper and her mother. I saw her interview four years ago", _Bruce asked surprised by the new information.

Dinah sighed_. "She only knows what we told her. She probably doesn't even remember most of it. Bruce…you remember how you find her? I treated her wounds that night. She was stabbed 52 times and it was a miracle she survived. When she woke up from an induced comma all she ever did was either to scream or cry for her mother. Only took her two months to become stage three schizophrenic. I had to help her ….so I make her forget that night. With her eidetic memory … Hypnosis seems to be the only solution for her recovery. If you put her out there, she might remember all of it. Seeing the victims could bring all her memories back. That's a chance I can't take and you shouldn't too. Bruce we never told her about her mother"._

_"What's there to tell about? She was killed by the reaper", _Bruce was having hard time digesting the given information but he asked anyway.

_"That's the thing Bruce… she is alive, she didn't die. She has been in comma for last sixteen years. She is in protective custody of CRIG. She couldn't know that Bruce…it will only lead to her devastation", _Dinah almost begged to Bruce. _"Please keep her out of all this. She is finally in control of her life, don't destroy it for her. That's all I have to say. Whatever your decision is …just know that you are going to play with her life so, choose wisely"_

Bruce was taken aback by the whole confession but decides to stay put with his decision. _"Whatever it is it is in the past. She is more than capable of dealing with everything. Her reports and profiles she did for the CRIG are enough proof for that. We already are low on profilers and I need her out there. She is fully qualified for the job and that's final. I am not backing out. Oliver has already agreed to that and you should too"._

Dinah got up from her seat and stood right in front of Bruce. _"Normally I wouldn't even suspect your capability but tell me what you think one of her strongest drive is?"_

_"Empathy", _Bruce answered thoughtfully.

_"Wrong. Her drive is empathy but it is also partially coupled with fear and her fear is masked by our lies but with every imagination it comes off. It is the price of imagination she has to pay and it could either make her a better person or it could destroy her"._

_" Dinah! I wouldn't put her out there if I didn't think I could back her up". _Dinah folded her hands in front of her and raised an eyebrow at his response_. "Alright! If I didn't think I could back her up 80%" _

Dinah sighed and waited for few moments. _"Promise me something Bruce! …you wouldn't let her get too close". _Bruce hesitated but nodded. _"I will hold on to that… I had somewhere to be. if you will excuse me", _Dinah said looking defeated by the whole conversation and left the room.

_"And here left my only hope that I could bring some sense into you. What you are doing is risky and I don't like taking risks", _Selina said after a while.

_"I understand the reasons for Dinah being concerned but I still don't understand yours. What possible advantage you are going to get with all this. It's a win-win situation for you. Most of our profilers 67% to be exact always gave wrong profiles. We are down in numbers in case of profilers. Having her on the field is plus one for you. Why the resistance?", _Bruce asked angrily.

_"Her past is the typical serial killer diary. Every profiler faces the probability of becoming serial killer, her chances are sky high. You want me to take that chance with the girl having an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory. She can outsmart us any day. I don't want to have a blood bath here in the F.B.I by providing her the firsthand experience for how to do that. Trust me Copycat killer is enough for me ", _Selina said nearly agitated by his response.

_"I am taking full responsibility for her. you don't need to be worry about it", _Bruce got up to leave the office and added with a smirk, _"and for your information she can also read 20,000 words per minute"_

Selina sighed and shook her head. "_I knew it will come to that… so, I already has built an insurance policy", _Selina said with the smirk._ "Mr. Kaldur is going to be your unit chief. He has already been briefed about the problem and he will keep us well informed by giving us an assessment report on her after every mission and this is not up for debate. If you want the permission from higher authorities this is the only deal you gonna get from us. Otherwise there will be no more squad". _Bruce glared hard at Selina but none of them back down.

WASHINGTON D.C

THE B.A.U, HQ, 7:00 A.M

_"Please have some mercy on him. He spent most of his night decorating this room and now you are doing this..."_, Zatanna asked while helping Richard placing the big picture on the wall. They both were standing on the chairs in Wally's room and were carefully replacing Wally's family photo with one of his high school picture. In the picture Wally was wearing the lighting bolted shorts with the biggest geeky smile on his face and was posing for some chick on the beach.

_"Mercy. Come on it's my job to make his life miserable"_, Richard provided an answer with the cheeky smile. Before the two of them could properly place the picture on the wall, elevator ring resonated in the HQ. They both panicked at the same time. _"Shit, how could he be here so early?",_ Richard said while trying to balance the picture with one hand and trying to close the door with the other.

_"what if it's Bruce…..Yikes…",_ Zatanna said while dropping the picture then catching it mid-air again but this cause both of them to lose balance and they fell to the floor with the framed picture on top of them.

_" Seriously Short cake; Bowing to someone as greetings is considered one of the traditional welcoming but I am pretty sure lying on the ground and presenting them picture of half-naked people ….is not", _Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

_"Linda"_, he become surprised to see her there but groaned loudly as he remembered her comment. _"Come on… I am 6'5 so don't call me short cake miss"._

_" Whatever you say… short cake…Need a hand", _she said while smiling.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Bruce was sitting in his office with a frown on his face. The number of cases he had received by the government for the agency was overwhelming and he was having hard time to prioritize which case should squad follows first. The knock on the door disturbed his concentration. An instant smile found its way to his face as he sees Artemis standing on the door_. "Come on in… Miss Queen…I have been waiting for you" _he got up from his seat and greeted her. _"Have a seat",_ Bruce offered after shaking hands with her.

_"Mr. Wayne…thank you for giving me this opportunity but there are few things we need to discuss before that",_ Artemis said skeptically but confidently met his eyes. They both sat down on their respective chairs.

_"Your past Miss Queen is irrelevant for this job and team. Whether you inform the team about it or not…it's entirely up to you and as far as your psych evaluations are concerned, I will personally conducting those after every month. But I assure you it will be nothing more than just a formality", _Bruce reassured her. He opened the drawer of his desk and brought out the gun, its holster and the badge and placed it in front of her. _"If your_ _queries are answered and you are satisfied. Accept it as an initiation gift"._

Artemis smiled but only picked up the badge from the desk. _"Sorry can't accept the gun right now" _

Bruce seemed surprised by her answer, _"Can I ask why because I have been told you have excellent marksman ship skills"_

_"Yeah having a sister as a long range shooter surely helps but Dinah thinks I should take things slow besides I am also not eager to experience the power to take someone's life in my hands…. not yet anyway", _Artemis replied hoping he will just leave it at that.

Bruce sighed but didn't push further. _"Well if that's the case…. welcome to the team", _he offered her an honest smile but added after a moment, _"and Artemis… watch your back"._

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK 

_"Where the hell is Wally?",_ Zatanna whispered to Richard. Bruce has called them to be in the conference room five minutes ago and right now they all were waiting for Wally to show up. _"Our first mission and already we are a man down. Bruce is going to kill me for…"._

_"Hey relax will you. He is going to be here any minute now", _Richard said to sooth her nervousness. _"Where did Rapunzel go?"_

_"Rapunzel…is she your…girlfriend….or ex?" _Zatanna asked with hesitance. As much as she like having another girl on the team, the idea of having that girl close to Richard was not really sitting well with her and she was feeling pretty unsecure the moment Linda walked in the office.

_"What?...", _Richard answered abruptly, _"Linda is more like a friend …if you can say that about a person who occasionally visits you only in summer vacations for some time"._ Richard was flushed by Zatanna's comment but internally congratulated himself for becoming the person of interest to her._ "Why… Are you jealous?"._

_"No.. I …it's just that you two look cozy out there So I asked", _Zatanna wasn't expecting the direct confrontation from him but managed anyway. _"OH…She is in the Bruce's office. He called for her…he". _Zatanna blurted out but was cut off by Richard.

_"Kaldur…What on earth are you doing here?", _Richard said excitedly upon seeing his former unit member entering in the HQ.

_"You would be surprised to hear the answer to that; my friend"_, Kaldur said with a kind smile.

THE B.A.U, HQ 8:00 A.M

_"Richard where is Wally?" _Bruce was seething with anger at the present moment. They all were sitting on the comfortable chairs in the conference room around the central computer. Artemis and Zatanna were sitting on the one side while Richard, Kaldur were sitting on the other side _with Bruce standing right on the center._

_"By wally I am guessing …he is the sexy abs guy with whom pornography you ambushed me earlier",_ Artemis whispered to Zatanna causing her to spit out the coffee she was drinking. _"Sorry", _she excused as everyone was looking at her like she has grown a pair of head. She glared at Artemis who replied her with a mischievous expression and mouthed sorry.

_"He is on his way. Got stuck in traffic", _Richard answered to cover for Wally.

When everyone got busy again, Zatanna whispered to Artemis,_ "Only saw a picture and already calling him sexy… girl your hormones are way too active"._ It was Artemis turn to control her laughter. _"Sorry can't resist hot people. I have a thing for them",_ Artemis whispered back.

Right on cue, Wally came running down with a coffee in one hand and files on the other straight from the elevator towards the center table. _"Sorry guys… I am late…IIIIiiiii….OOOuuuucccchhh…..!_", he tried to justify himself but at the first step of stairs he tripped over his shoe, causing him to stumble rest of the 7 steps down with his coffee cup and files trailing behind him. For the worst of his luck, he ended right in front of Artemis.

_"Smooth… and BTW it's not nice to keep the ladies waiting"_, Artemis said with a smirk gesturing towards her and Zatanna and then turned towards Richard, _"and you said he is quick on his feet"._

Wally suddenly felt more embarrassed than before. The fact that he is just being insulted by an unknown hot girl standing in front of everyone was like a kick to his manliness so he was up In matter of seconds. _"Who is this?", _Wally said agitatedly.

_"Artemis your new team member", _Artemis declared while adjusting her glasses and frowned. The thought that she has been objectified not settling well with her.

_"Wally west, never heard of you", _He said sarcastically.

_"I am your chief profiler", _Artemis suddenly felt the need of justifying herself.

_"What….But where is Roy?", _Wally said dejectedly.

_"Who said anything about Roy joining the team?", _Bruce intervened sensing the hostility building up between the two.

_"Come on…man….are you serious? You said you are only inducting the best in the squad then how come Roy isn't here?", _Wally asked becoming more angry by the moment.

_"Who is best for the team, I decide it. You don't need to worry about that. Now settle down West", _Bruce said sternly.

_"Actually, Wally is right. How come you left the best profiler of CRIG and handpicked someone because of your personal interests. I heard she doesn't even have an experience in the field yet. In addition to that, her name isn't even in the official profiler's list. Leaving Roy Hardly seems fair to me"_, Kaldur said while sending an accusing glare towards Bruce.

_"Enough", _Bruce roared with authority, _"Artemis is your chief profiler and that is it. I don't want to hear a single word about it". _Every one becomes silent after Bruce outburst. When he became satisfied by the reaction he got, he continued_. "We had a case and Seattle P.D is waiting for us. Unless you want to play with someone's life because of your stupid reservations, I suggest you get on board quickly. They are expecting a preliminary profile by the moment you got there. So be quick about it. Your jet is ready feel free to leave anytime. Zatanna will guide you further on the jet"._

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK

_"Wow… a newbie who doesn't even have a field experience is our chief profiler… I feel the luckiest person in the world", _Wally said sarcastically making sure that his voice reach to Artemis who was sitting on the last seat of the jet. The jet was a rather comfortable one. It was designed perfectly to match their needs. Its design was of the restaurant's used for privacy and luxury. A set of six seats were up at front having a small table in the middle giving it a look of conference table. After that on one side of plane were three sets of two seats facing each other having a table in the middle while on the other side the seats were adjacent sideways making the bed like sofas along the windowpanes of the plane. Artemis was sitting on the last seat with a coffee in one hand and the case file on the other. Wally and Kaldur were sitting on the seats right in front of the conference table while Zatanna and Richard were sitting on it, going through files.

_"Guys come on if we want to solve this case, we will have to work together. It would be better if we share our thoughts with each other rather keeping it in our heads", _Richard said while first sending a glare towards Wally and Kaldur and then towards the Artemis. She sighed but also got up from the seat to join them. Just when she was about to sit on the seat, Wally slides into her seat and presented her a cheeky grin.

Artemis frowned and said, _"Real mature… Baywatch". _Wally becomes confused by her nickname to which Richard provides a quick answer_. "Visit your room you will know"_, Richard said with a wink. Wally looked at Richard skeptically but decided not to ask any further.

_"Okay, everyone listen carefully. Here are your coms and vests", _Zatanna said handing everyone a small Bluetooth like device and vests, "_Think of a com as your cell phone connected to many cells at one time. The moment you press the button each five of us can hear it. But the good part is it operates through the satellite so no phone signal jamming is going to affect it". _She turned towards Artemis and said skeptically, _"I have received everyone's gun but I am sorry I didn't receive yours. It must be some error in the system I will look it up the moment we will come back", _Zatanna reassured Artemis.

_"No need… you didn't receive my gun because I already returned it", _Artemis said casually while reading the case file.

_"oh don't tell me you didn't even pass the firearm Qualification test…must be a bummer but since it's you why I am not surprised"_, Wally said clearly irritated by the news.

_"Excuse me, who do you think you are Mr. Clumsy feet …", _Artemis got up from her seat in anger but Richard placed a hand over her shoulder calming her down and Zatanna cut her off.

_"Wally…she does have a clearance for weapon. Just leave it at that. I checked it earlier that is why I was asking her on the first place", _Zatanna said eyeing Wally with irritation, _"Let's just focus on the case you two can murder each other later"._

_"Yes no matter how unfortunate our circumstances are because of someone, our priority should be working on building the profile",_ Kaldur said while pointing a glare towards Artemis. Artemis decides to just ignore both of them right now.

_"Has anyone gone through the file yet", _Richard asked everyone in the jet. Artemis placed down the coffee mug and said, _"I did"._

Wally let out an unimpressed laugh and said, _"hahaha…seriously how many jokes are you gonna made up today. We got this file twenty minutes ago and you are saying you have gone through all 400 pages of it…hey I know you are blond but…". _

Artemis was boiling with fury at this moment, she got up from her seat and pulled Wally up from his seat by his collar and said, _"listen you arrogant, cocky, loud mouthed twat…I just had enough of you. if I haven't read the file I would have said that I didn't. So, in the name of your pea sized balls I say you lay me off. If you judge me one more time, It will be the end of you and I assure you it will be ugly"._

Everyone was too shocked to say something. On the other hand, Wally was in different world. Artemis was leaning so close to his face that he could feel her hot breath on his face. For the first time Wally take a good look of her face and for some odd reason her heart speed up. Her stormy eyes glistening like the moon left its light in them, the rays from the light above her head completely bathed her face, they falls on her milky skin making it glow like the sun, her perfectly evened jaw lined with the beautiful lips so close to him that he could feel his mouth become dry. He focused on her lips and the word ….pea sized ball…caught his attention drawing him back to reality broking whatever weird trance he was in.

In a moment, he jerks her hands off from his collar and replied, _"Listen you cheap replacement. You are not my boss so don't tell me what to do. I don't know from which asylum Bruce brought you but here sane people don't go and threaten the balls of other people with wrecked face of theirs…..and please don't ruin my shirt babe, it's quite expensive", _Wally said angrily but winked at her in the end.

_"Enough! Both of you. Wally she could read 20,000 words per minute. Trust me I have seen her finishing whole library in a month so yeah she might have read the file. Since we don't have enough time let's use it to our advantage and you two lovebirds! if you have nothing to talk about the case shut your mouth and keep your wits to yourself. We have unsub to catch. Try to keep that in mind", _Richard said while taking in control of the whole situation after deciding that he has enough of the two of them.

_"we are not love birds"_ they both said at the same time.

_"oh wow they are reading each other minds now…so cute",_ Zatanna added from behind with a smirk

_"What?"_ said Wally. _"The heck.,. Smarty pants"_ said Artemis after two seconds.

Zatanna happily clapped her hands and plastered a fake smile on her life and said, _"ahh… you are completing each other sentence….how romantic. You are allowed to go to honey moon now"_.

Artemis and Wally made disgusted face at that and Richard barely held his laughter._ "Sit both of you …now", _he asked sternly.

_"You sure took after Brucy…shorty", _Artemis mumbled to which she got a good glare from Richard. She obliged and sat at the far-most seat from Wally and opened her case file.

_"So what do we have?", _Kaldur asked in monotone voice.

_"Virginia P.D is calling unsub the Seattle strangler. Four victims in four months. He keeps them alive for seven days. He had this modified belt with a homemade lock at the end. Can't tell more with the picture", _Artemis said showing them the picture of the third victims with a weird belt around her neck.

Wally opened the page and observed the picture_. "He modified the lock. You see that lever kind of thing protruding out of the lock it serve as a crank to allow him to control the rate of suffocation", _Wally said referring to the picture.

_"To prolong it?", _Zatanna asked skeptically_._

_"No, to enjoy it", _Richard answered with a grim face.

_"Seattle hit the wall?", _Kaldur asked concernedly.

_"Physical evidence is non-existent. There are no tangible lead….and another girl is missing", _Richard answered shaking his head.

_"29-years old Sarah Woodland. Before she left for lunch she downloaded an e-mail with a time-delayed virus attached. The killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this message on the screen, For heaven's sake catch me before I kill again. I can't control myself", _Artemis told everyone, _"someone has an ego issues"._

_"he never keeps them alive for seven days that means when we are gonna reach at Seattle we are going to have less than 16 hours to catch this guy", _Zatanna deduced concernedly.

_"If we have the right profile we will catch him. Let's go over victomology first. His first victim is Melissa Kirsch… Stab wounds…strangulation",_ Kaldur said while going through files but was cut off by Wally.

_"Wait…Wait…Back up", _Wally said skeptically, _"He stabbed her and then strangle her to finish her off"_

_"Actually it's the other way around. Strangulation with bare hands isn't as easy one would believe. He tried probably thought it took too long…so he stabbed her and realized that it would be hours of cleaning blood. So on second victim the bastard has a method….a belt", _Artemis corrected Wally and gave him a fake smile which he happily returned with a death glare.

_"So what that means?", _Zatanna asked.

_"it means that our killer is learning, perfecting his scenario, becoming a better killer", _Artemis explained her Question with grim expression which was mirrored by everyone else in a jet.

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK.

UNKNOWN LOCATION.

Sarah was sitting in a cage that was she sure of. Her eyes were covered with layers of duct tape. Her hands were handcuffed and there was a strange belt like device around her neck limiting her mobility in the small cage. The cage was so small that if she lifts her hands up she could actually touch the roof of the cage. She was gaged by the dirty cloth. Her legs were not bound it was the only comfort in this hell hole for her. She intentionally tried to listen to the surrounding for making sure he is gone. She listened very carefully for 20 minutes. When she doesn't hear any sound, she tried to remove the duct tapes covering her eyes.

Unknown to her, a man with the military like built was standing right in front of her taking pleasure in her misery and pain. He smiled a predatory smile and then suddenly frowned when he saw her prying to remove the tape. _"What did I tell you about tape?",_ he boomed at her. he pried open the cage of the door in anger and Sarah screamed in fear but only muffled sounds came out. She cried I am sorry many time but he didn't listen. He bought out the cigar opener and stretched forcefully her hands in front of her. he then moves closer to her ear and said, _"maybe this will teach you to listen to me". _He placed her finger in the cigar opener and chopped off her nail along with a piece of flesh.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

ON THE JET

_"He is willing to travel with a body"_, Artemis indicated while seeing the pictures of the last dump site of fourth victim.

_"Then he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one", _Wally deduced.

_"1 in 7.4 drivers in Seattle drives an SUV", _Artemis said thoughtfully_, "I am guessing explorer with tinted windows. Explorers are rated higher with women"_

_"Nah.. What about Jeep Cherokee? They are more masculine and we all know how the unsub feels about asserting his masculinity", _Wally added with an afterthought and Artemis nodded in agreement.

_"Zatanna when did the bureau become involved in the case?", _Richard asked Zatanna thinking at another angle.

_"After the fourth victim. He dumped her body out of state in the county wasteland. The local police contacted the bureau. They think he did it on purpose", _Zatanna elaborated.

_"if so, the law of knowledge enforcement does suggest a criminal record", _Artemis contributed.

_"Or that he watches television_", Wally said with the smirk just to irritate her.

_"Shouldn't we see the suspect list they send us?", Artemis asked._

_"No we never look at the suspect list until we came up with the profile, it keeps our perceptive unbiased. You should know that. It's the first rule in the field", _Kaldur advised her with a bitter tone, _"and since you are new you would be giving preliminary profile this time_". Artemis just nodded ignoring the bitterness and again starts looking at the picture of fourth woman and let out a tired sigh.

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK

_"Something troubling you?", _Zatanna asked worryingly and handed her the coffee. Artemis was again sitting at the end of the plane and was constantly going through pictures again and again. Zatanna decided to join her with a cup of coffee._ "Hey… don't worry about them they will come around",_ Zatanna said gesturing towards Wally and Kaldur.

Artemis gladly accepts another cup of coffee and smiled. _"Trust me I would rather have commit suicide than worrying about those douchebags over there", _she answered and then sighed again. _"Our profile doesn't fit. There are loopholes in it._ _Few things just don't fit",_ Artemis asked frustrated by the whole situation.

_"Like what?", _Zatanna asked worryingly.

_"like there are chunks in the evidence that contradicts, firstly he dumped the body in the wasteland that shows he thinks of women as disposable objects But all the victims were properly clothed. That's a sign of remorse. Why take time clothing the body and then dump right in the wasteland….and this….Autopsy report of the last victim indicates adhesive residue which means that he put layer after layer of duct tape over their eyes. He knows he wants to kill them but he still covers their eyes, doesn't want them looking at him apparently but…., _Artemis keeps ranting on.

SCENE BREAKSCENE BREAK

_"Then he takes the body and dump it right out in the open …Seriously in open, murder weapon nearby. The M.O doesn't match… I mean what is the problem with this guy. Signs of paranoid psychosis but behavior that's not paranoid…. Are you sure we are going in right direction?", _Wally said rubbing his neck in discomfort, _"did you find anything on Sarah's computer?". _He turned towards Richard who was typing furiously on the computer.

_"Actually I think I got how unsub interacts with the victims. Sarah was in market for Datsun Z, there are ten web sides she was visiting on daily bases…. There is an immediate relationship get established between the buyer and the seller…a certain level of trust…if I want to coax a young woman into my car", _Richard said after some thought.

_"I will offer her a test drive", _Wally completed the sentence for him, _"Cliché". _

Kaldur stand up from his seat and announced, _"Let's review the profile everyone" _

_LINE BREAKLINE BREAK_

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

F.B.I, NORTHWEST FIELD OFFICE

_"This is special agent Mr. West, Mr. Richard, Miss Zatanna and Miss Queen and sfter two year busting my butt in the office I hope you all remember me", _Kaldur explained lightly to everyone in the room, getting the good laugh out of them. _Profanities huhh… he did groomed well, _Richard whispered to Wally. The P.D task force was already waiting for them in the field office. Artemis was feeling nervous to give the profile but was mentally prepared to do so. Kaldur gave her a glance and smirked, _"Mr. West will now give the profile. We want you to discard every suspect list you have and look for the person who fits this profile"._

Artemis growled in annoyance and folded her hands in front of her while Wally gave her a triumph smirk and took the lead,_ "The unidentified subject is white in his late 20's. He is someone you wouldn't notice at first. He is someone who would blend into any crowd. The violent nature of his crimes suggests a criminal record…petty crimes maybe auto theft. We have classified him as an organized killer, careful psychopath as opposed to psychotic", _Wally explained while moving back and fro, _"he follows the news, has good hygiene, he is smart….so smart that the only physical evidence you will find will only be the one what he wants you to find. He is mobile, car is in good condition. Our guess jeep Cherokee with tinted windows. The murders have all involved rapes but rape without penetration is a form of piquerism and that tells us that he's sexually inadequate. History will show the paranoia stemming from childhood trauma or death of a family member and now he feels watched or persecuted", _Wally explained with pauses after every sentence.

_"Murders give him sense of power and control. Organized killers have fascination with law enforcement. They will inject themselves into the investigation. They will even come forward as witnesses just to see how much the police really know, that makes them feel powerful, in control. Which is why I also think…in fact I know…you had already interviewed him", _Wally ended his speech with a smile.

_"how dare he, that SOB, he even copied my line from the plane, that arrogant, stupid twat", _Artemis whispered to Zatanna who mouthed sorry to her. When Wally turned towards his team, Artemis showed him the finger and whispered, _"asshole"_ to him.

_"Take one to know one", _he whispered back and settled on standing right behind her.

_"Let's go through everyone background you interviewed and catch this guy", _Kaldur ended the meeting with an authoritative note.

_**CHAPTER …END**_

_**First of all thank you everyone for liking this story. My family just changes house and my computer got broke in the process. Gonna try to update as soon as possible. I know I make Wally and Kaldur a little bad boy role but it will get better…please like and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emerson said, "All is riddle and the key to a riddle is another riddle"**_**.**

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

THE HOUSE ACROSS RICHARD SALESMAN'S HOUSE

Wally whistled lightly and then said in hushed tone, "_Hey …Arty …Get over here and get behind me"._ They were currently hiding behind the big sofa in the house right across the Richard Salesman's house where dozens of SWAT team members were already hiding in the dark.

_"WHAT? ..WHY?...and who are you calling Arty?", _Artemis whispered back and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder but did crouch down behind the sofa with a packet of chips in her hands.

_"Oh you know the person hiding behind the curtain,", _Artemis turned and nodded,"_ I am calling him Arty…Of course you dumb ass I am calling you Arty…now get behind me so I can protect you",_ Wally said in hushed tone and nudged her to get closer to him. A hushed "hey" came from behind the curtain which they both ignored.

Artemis glared and freed her arm. _"First of all, don't call me Arty, Secondly I can protect myself. Worry about unsub not me, you twat", _She said while taking another bite from the chips and crunching it loudly.

_"First of all don't tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me. Secondly, what exactly are you gonna do if he shows up…throw chips at him and wait for him to drown in the sea of crunches", _Wally said while stealing one of the chips from her hands and swallowing it down with a triumph smirk, _" Besides don't worry babe, I could be your knight in shining armor"._

_"Ah! Good lord",_ Artemis sighed dramatically and placed one hand on her heart, "_A retard wrapped in an aluminum foil has finally arrived to save me, what do you want as a reward my master; A slap on the face or a kick to the balls", _Artemis said while bowing slightly.

_"Hey! I am trying to be nice here", _Wally said offended at her response, _"ungrateful bitch"._

_"Mouthy bastard"_

_"Fuck face"_

_"Crack head"_

_"Stupid nerd_"

_"Fucking twat"_

_"Sir, you want me to shut them up", _One of the SWAT member asked in the radio causing all the radios of everyone in the room to come alive at the same moment.

_"Nahh…just put a bullet in their heads next time they speak", _Kaldur replied in monotone.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Remind me again why have we send her there alone", _Richard asked frustrated by the whole situation.

_"Because he is the only guy police interviewed who fits the profile, he owns Jeep Cherokee and we can't send a SWAT team in a house full of children", _Kaldur told him for assurance, _"Don't worry Richard she will be fine. Our unsub is an anger excitation rapist. As long as she do nothing to provoke him she will be fine"._

Richard sighed and asked after a while, _"So what's the secret? I have never seen you to be so objective of someone. So Why the hostility towards Artemis?"_

_"I am doing my job", _Kaldur said casually on which he received an accusing glare from Richard.

_"Care to elaborate", _Richard asked while keeping his eyes on Zatanna who was walking towards unsub's house.

_"I have been asked to present an assessment report on her. So, I am just pushing her buttons to test her. Believe me my friend, I don't hold any personal vendetta against her",_ Kaldur answered truthfully.

Richard nodded and asked, _"So, what kind of assessment they want on her?"._

_"She has a history of mental illness though only for a year but nonetheless a history, they want to know whether she is good to be a field agent or not", _Kaldur explained with hesitation.

_"And your judgment about her is…", _Richard asked while drawing his weapon out.

_"Pretty obvious, wouldn't you say", _Kaldur answered with a smile, _"only a mentally ill person would prefer to eat while catching a psychopath"_

_"And only a mentally devastated person would try to snatch chips from others while cornering the psychopath", _Richard added after a smile referring towards Wally, _"toast to our mentally ill friends". _They both laughed and clicked the barrels of guns with each other._ "But Seriously why judge her when she is disturbed why not turb her and then judge", Richard added as an afterthought._

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

RICHARD SALESMAN'S HOUSE

Zatanna knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. An elderly woman probably in her 80's carrying an inhaler with her answered the door. In the back she can see a woman carrying a child probably of two to get to sleep and a ten year old boy playing in the TV lounge. Zatanna smiled shadily and asked, _"Hi…I am sorry to bother you. I am house-sitting down the street and when I got back, the door was wide open and the lights weren't working", _she said while faking a worried expression, _"I feel stupid of asking you this but is there someone who might be able to take a look inside with me"._

The woman bought her act. _"RICHARD….Richard ….get down here", _the aged woman shouted with a shaky voice.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Are you sure you locked it", _the blond guy of an average built not more than 26 asked while waving flash light around.

_"Yeah", _Zatanna answered and stayed behind Richard. He said hello two or three times and entered into the house. He carefully waved the flash light around and entered into the living room. The moment he stepped into the room, Kaldur came from behind and pushed him down. The room came alive in matter of seconds with the shouts of "F.B.I, Freeze" and Richard found dozens of riffles and guns aimed at him. Zatanna lowered down to his level and whispered in his ear, _"Mr. Salesman you are under the arrest for the kidnapping of Sarah woodland and the murder of four other women"._ Richard only smirked and glared at Wally for some odd reason. Wally took notice of that but didn't approach him.

Kaldur ordered the SWAT team to keep him here until they searched the house for Sarah. In the meantime, Artemis put another chip in her mouth while Wally keeps on trying to steal her chips but failed miserably.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"There is no sign of a girl here. We could arrest him for probable cause but we wouldn't be able to hold him",_ Wally told them his team members as they entered into the Richard's house.

_"How long can we hold him? We only have four hours to find Sarah", _Zatanna asked concerned about the victim.

_"Salesman has done time in jail. He knows the process. He will demand the lawyer right away. We can hold him for 72 hours but we will not be able to get a confession out of him. So let's find something that we can pin him with",_ Kaldur ordered, _"Artemis you with me. We are searching the attic and basement. Richard and Wally take his room and Zatanna make sure media doesn't get a wind of what's going on"._

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"This isn't going well is it?", _Artemis asked Kaldur as they were climbing upstairs for going into attic, _"I mean the victim bodies have defensive wounds, that prick doesn't have a mark on him. He looks like a twang I can break with my hands. How is he pulling this off?"_

Kaldur sighed and answered. _"Firstly don't call him prick, until we are sure that he is the unsub, treat him as another person. Secondly, have faith in the profile we built. Profile is built on evidence and logics if interpreted correctly, we will find the guy and everything will get explained itself", _he said while entering into the attic, _"Right now focus on finding leverage on him"._

_"BTW I am treating him as another person", _Artemis growled while Kaldur raised an eyebrow on that, _"What….I have called Wally a prick dozen times"._ Kaldur moved into the attic with a smile on his face.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"We are doomed aren't we?", _Wally said while standing in the Richard Salesman's room. The room was filled with filth. There were posters of girls everywhere and filthy clothes were littering on the floor. On one side of the room, there were stacks of CDs of songs and on the other books were piled up in the distorted mountain.

Richard picked up the batman shorts from the bed with the help of a long stick he found in the room and replied with gauging expression, _"yeah man; shitty doomed"_.

_"This isn't right?", _Wally said frustratingly, _"this is the boy's room not a man's"._

_"We are missing something here", _Richard replied with grim expression. He sighed and said, _  
"I am gonna look for his computer, you handle things out here"._

_"Yeah dude; leave me with the shitty junk", _Wally complained but obliged anyway, _"very nice"._

_"Love you man", _Richard shouted as he left the door and stopped when he saw Salesman's grandmother giving him an odd look with a raised eyebrow. _"your cute ass owes me, dog" _was the reply he received from inside the room and it only takes two seconds for the old lady to went into coughing fit. _"Young love these days"_, she mumbled as she entered into the adjacent room to find something to sit on. _This isn't what it looks like_, Richard thought and inwardly groaned.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

The attic was filled with garbage. There was a TV set placed in the right most corner with the sofa and mini table placed right in front of it. The TV was switched on and on the mini table was placed a checkered board with certain rounded small stone in black and white were on the top of it. _"What kind of a game is it",_ Zatanna asked in amazement.

_"In China, it's called Wei-Chi. Here we call it "go". It's considered to be the most difficult board game ever conceived", _Artemis answered for her and starts observing the position of the pieces on board.

_"Chairman Mao required its general to learn it", _Kaldur also added additional information for Zatanna, _"It also look like he was playing himself"._

_"How can you tell?" _Zatanna asked.

_"There is nothing in the attic for another person to sit on", _Kaldur explained.

_"This might provide an advantage actually", _Artemis said while bowing down to the level of mini table, _"Go is considered to be psychologically revealing game. There are profiles for every player, the conservative, the point counter, the aggressor, the finessor"._

_"What kind of a player is Salesman?", _Kaldur asked with interest.

Artemis observed the board for a while and answered, _"Extreme aggressor"._

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Damn he is good", _Richard praises the Salesman's effort he put in protecting his computer. He attached another device to his laptop and the computer turned on.

_"What do you got?",_ Kaldur asked as he entered into the Salesman's room.

"_Beside the stink that have ruined the ability of my nostrils to work, nothing", _Wally answered with irritation cleared in his voice,_ "there is nothing here to indicate that he is involved in any of the murder or kidnapping"._

_"Most of your body parts are non-functional. Don't blame others for it", _Artemis retorted as she entered into the room too, _"blame your genes"._

_"Wanna see the working body parts of mine, my sex genes are quite active",_ Wally said suggestively with a smirk while everyone else shook their head at their unreasonable argument again.

_"Gross", _Artemis snorted and moved toward Richard, _"What is the number 2 at the bottom of the screen?". _Wally moved towards the books and started going through it.

_"Number of password attempts before the program wiped the hard drive", _Richard explained impressed by the unsub, _"the guy is a tech genius. He used the dead bolt defense software and even encrypted the whole program by his own techno software"._

_"There could be a journal or video or anything in his computer that might tell us where Sarah is. Can you crack it?", _Artemis asked.

_"In two tries", _Richard scoffed and answered, _"I can try but it will take time"._

_"Richard, get on it right away", _Kaldur explained.

Artemis then started helping Wally with the books. Wally found a bundle of newspapers hidden between the books. He opened it but was overcome with shock instantly. All the newspaper has one thing in common, the main news, the death of Jay Allen and how a field agent loses to Zoom to save his life._ "I am going to talk to him", _he said suddenly anger lacing his voice and left the room with one piece of paper in hand. Every one exchanged worried glances with each other while Artemis went after him.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"You read Jay Allen's Paper. Learn anything",_ Wally said in an emotionless voice and tossed the book towards the Salesman. He was handcuffed to a chair in the living room heavily guarded by four police officers present in the same room.

_"Zoom said that the man living inside his head was the one who committed the murders. Jay Allen or should I say…your grandfather said that there's never been an actual case of multiple personalities", _He answered smugly taking pleasure in his discomfort.

_"You have academic interest in dissociative identity disorder or you just planning your defense", _Wally said and he just laughed at him. Wally waited for him to stop and then placed the newspaper piece in front of him, _"Are you a fan of Zoom's work?"._

_"No, But I am a fan of yours", _He hunched forward so that he can come face to face with Wally, _"You know…they never gave you the real facts about CPR…that outside the hospital it's only effective seven percent of time. Your Grandfather has 93% certainty of dying….but you kept trying…even after you'd broken his ribs….even after his blood was all over your hands…even after…"…_

Wally punched him on the face and cut off his ranting, _"You piece of shit…"_, he roared and tried to punch him again but one of the Police officers grabbed him from behind and stopped him from doing so. Artemis also came from behind and took control of the situation.

_"Wally calm down… Please calm down", _she came in his line of sight and forcefully made him to look into her eyes, _"Calm down Wally, if he placed charges of abuse against us, we will lose this case and he will roam around free...So, calm down",_ Artemis whispered as she pushed him away from Salesman who only laughed at him again.

_"Yeah listen to the hot one mate", _Salesman said from behind having a smug smile on his face.

Artemis turned around sharply and said while glaring him down, _"Why don't you tell us where Sarah woodland is?"_

He didn't answer at first instead keep on observing her from head to toe. Then after some time answered with a smile, _"Woodland...isn't she the girl who went missing a couple of days ago_", he asked with a fake innocent expression.

Wally growled and freed himself from the police officer. He glared once towards Richard then towards Artemis and left the room. _"Get him out of here", _Artemis ordered and left the room too.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Tell me we got something to nail this bastard with", _Wally said angrily as he entered into the room.

_"Nothing solid man", _Richard answered concernedly as he noticed the anger in his demeanor, _"hey! Are you okay?"__. _At the same moment Artemis enters into the room and Wally lashed out on her.

_"This is all your fault. You are supposed to be our chief profiler", _Wally said accusingly pointing a finger towards her, _"If instead of assumptions you would have tried to do your job we would have found her by now" _Wally marched towards her but Artemis kept her ground.

_"Wally we all agreed to the profile", _Kaldur said calmly trying to diffuse out the tension but to no use.

Artemis glared and said in the same threatening tone, _"and instead of lashing out and hitting him if you would have tried to interrogate him we would have gotten her location by now. Don't blame me because you messed up. If you can't keep your emotions in check…"_ Wally cut her off mid-sentence and pushed her back causing her to hit her head on the wall and then pinned her there with a hand at her neck.

_"Don't go there. I am warning you", _Wally whispered in deadly tone, _"and never intervenes in my fight again"_. In a moment, Richard got up from his seat and pushed Wally back while Zatanna immediately went to Artemis side and tried to make sure if she is okay. Artemis jerks her hand off and glared at Wally.

Their eyes met and fierceness collides with anger, Artemis broke the contact first and replied in an emotionless voice, _"For what it's worth, I truly am sorry for your loss" _and she left the room leaving everyone in the room more confused than ever. The flash of recognition and guilt enters in the Wally's soul and he slumped down on the couch and sighed loudly.

Kaldur rubbed his temples and asked in desperate tone, _"Would anybody please tell me what the heck is going on?". _Kaldur demanded an answer from Wally.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Artemis found a quite spot at the back of house away near the pool from all the sirens and hustle. She sighed loudly and bought about the cigarette pack and place on in her mouth. Before she could light up the cigarette, her wrist watch starts beeping. She cursed and looked around to make sure that no one is seeing her. When satisfied, she bought out the yellow bottle with pills in it and swallowed one of the pills. She then went back to lightning up the cigarette once again and this time succeeded with no further distraction.

_"If we see you smoking we will assume you are on fire and will take appropriate action like throwing you in the pool or …well you can imagine other drastic steps", _Kaldur said from behind with a kind smile gracing his lips.

Artemis huffed and complained, _"Yeah!... Does that supposed to mean you care"._

Kaldur straightened up a bit and answered, _"I know we didn't get off to a best start…"_

_"Well no Shit….Sherlock", _Artemis replied with a straight face cutting him off.

_"…..But let's try to work that out….Okay", _Kaldur replied a glint of hope in his eyes, _"Come on! Cheetos breath….Please" _Kaldur referred to the chips she was eating earlier and tried to normalize her. Artemis snorted again but nodded her head too. Kaldur decides to actually bringing out the core matter in the open, _"Look, Don't hold the grudge against Wally about the whole Jay Allen thing_,_ Wally has been devastated by …", _he rubbed his neck tiredly thinking that he might be crossing his limits here, _"Just know when it comes to family no sane person has the ability to think straight"_

Artemis nodded reflecting to her and Jade relationship unconsciously playing with the necklace around her neck and nodded. The silence becomes their companion for a while then Artemis changed the topic by saying, _"Sarah is alive",_ She said while releasing a puff of smoke in the air, _"and before you say I am making another assumption just hear me out… during the bastard and asshole fight….he said isn't she the girl, if he had already killed her he would have said wasn't she the girl…", _Artemis ranted on while putting emphasis with her gestures through hands. Kaldur glared at her for the use of Bastard for Wally to which she replied with a smile,_ "What …I am not gonna stop calling what he is ….if that's what you want from me"._

Kaldur smiled but then noticed a clear change in her demeanor from earlier. Her hands were shaking and she looked a bit pale than normal. He became worried instantly and decided to address the matter, _"Kid are you alright… Are you cold?"_

_"No, I am fine…really I am ok", _She answered and placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket to avoid being observed again, _"it's just in your head"._

_"Are you?", _Kaldur asked skeptically and observed her from up to down knowing way too well she was hiding an obvious lie.

Artemis instantly became angry at him and nearly shouted, _"What …you think that I can't do my job too…". _

Kaldur looked like he wants to bang his head on the wall but he patiently listened to her accusation and simply provide her with an honest answer, _"What I think is you can't be two people at once ….either you are okay or you are not…So, I am asking you again. Are you okay?"_

_"yeah I am fine, Now please go and bother someone el…HOLY Shit", _Artemis was firstly only dismissing Kaldur but suddenly become excited like she has won the lottery scaring Kaldur a little bit with her sudden enthusiasm, _"the conflicts in the profile…two different behaviors…"_

Artemis waited for Kaldur to get to her point which he did after a second thought. _"Two different people… there is a second killer",_ Kaldur completed the sentence for her. _"We need to tell the others", _Kaldur said while making his way into the house and then shouted afterwards,_ "and get inside you are obviously cold"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"It's not unusual, Remember Highway killers", _Kaldur explained to everyone in the room.

_"1979. They outfitted the van to murder and rape the girls in the California", _Richard piped in, _"so we are looking for someone who fits the similar relationship?"_

_"No, they are not equals. Salesman is smart but he has a submissive personality", _Artemis contributed as she entered the room and come to stand right beside Wally. Richard passes an impressed smile towards Kaldur which he gladly returned.

_"So, the number 2 is dominant, authoritative and arrogant", _Wally said while sparing a glance towards Artemis but when she didn't look towards him, he looked away too, _"probably not smart as Salesmen_"

_"It's like a school yard bully recruiting a good underling…he will be protective of Salesman …he will make him feels like he owns him", _Kaldur explained. _"If Salesman is being up in the attic fanaticizing about being an extreme aggressor, this guy showed him how to do it"._

_"He helped him take the first step", _Wally concluded,_ "I say we interview Salesman and use this as pressure"._

_"No we need a leverage", _Kaldur declared.

_"A name from a suspect list", _Richard suggested.

_"That will take too long", _Kaldur stated having another thought in his mind, _"and I think I have a better way. Where is Salesman's grandmother?". _Richard chocked on his coffee on that. Kaldur gave him a questioning look but let it go.

_"At the station with Salesman", _Artemis answered.

_"Ok…Richard stay here and crack the password, Zatanna you stay with him, you two are coming with me. Everyone get online on your com, we only have three hours to save the girl, let's do it", _Kaldur ordered everyone.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

F.B.I, FIELD OFFICE

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

_"Careful…this might be a little hot", _Kaldur advised the elderly woman as he handed her the cup of the tea_, "Mrs. Salesman, I don't think we got the right guy. I think the person we are looking for might be a friend's of Richard", _Kaldur allowed the woman to settle down and have one sip of tea and then asked her the question.

_"Richard never had many friends", _the woman answered in a shaky voice.

_"You sure", _Kaldur asked with an emphasizing tone,_ "there got to be someone"._

_"Well there was….there was this one young man ….I think his name was Charlie", _She said after thinking for a while.

_"Thank you", _Kaldur replied with a respect and said in his Com after moving some distance away from grandmother, _"Cross reference Charlie as the second unsub"_.

_"Charlie is probably Charles Linder. He was Salesman's cell mate and received a dishonorable discharge from military_", Artemis said while going through Salesman's file in the room adjacent to the interrogation room, _"He is bigger, tougher, he could have protected Richard in prison"._

_"They were incarcerated in Cascadia", _Wally supplied with a smile, _"It's less than a mile from here"._

_"Both of you visit there and find as much as you can on both of them", _Kaldur ordered_, "I will get his history and will get back at you….and try to work out your differences if you can. It's bad for the team"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"No…No..NO…Damn", _Richard cried out in desperation while working on his laptop. The whole screen turned red and the no. of attempts reduced to the one.

Zatanna came from behind and bent down on his seat level and asked, _"What happened?"_

_"His program recognized my software. Now we only got one shot at it or this girl is dead", _Richard said irritated at his failure.

Zatanna ruffled his hairs and said, _"So what's the problem Mr. Brain, Crack the Password", _Richard only sighed at her attempts to cheer him up, Zatanna smiled again and said_,_ _"Okay tell me how do you guess someone's password?"_

_"Either we hack it or get inside the owner's head", _Richard supplied casually.

_"So, Genius what are you waiting for? Get inside his head…. Impress me",_ Zatanna said suggestively, _"Role play or something…"_ Richard finally gave in her attempts and smiled.

_"Ok fine… We already went through his room, his bathroom, his wardrobe and everything" _Richard said while compiling every aspect of his life_, "So If I am a person who has been completely babied my whole life by my grandmother_… _I have been bullied at school…and can't find a way out of problems…I am insomniac and have trouble sleeping… So, to avoid depression I have these stacks of books and these thousands of CDs of rock music….What do I value the most in all of this…"_

_"To me it looks like he values his serenity or satisfaction the most…look mostly his books are on psychology meaning his sole focus is on getting himself mentally strong", _Zatanna added while waving the books around,_ "not to mention music also provide sense of satisfaction"_

Richard lay down on his bed and rest his head on his pillow, _"So, I am a Richard Salesman and I have trouble sleeping What do I do when I am trying to sleep?",_ Richard said to himself and looked around. On one side of the bed was placed a side table and there were placed Mp3 CD player, Head phones and certain stacks of CDs. He instantly got up from the bed and said with appreciation, _"Zee you rock"_. Zatanna presented him the genuine smile. He then called the police officers in and said, _"Guys, a little help we are going through every one of these CD's … scratches, wear and tear. I want to know which CD he played the most. Let's go"._

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"This doesn't make us friends", _Artemis said as she entered the Cascadia Prison facility through the door which Wally has so generously opened for her.

_"Wouldn't dream of it Witch", _Wally replied as he entered behind her sophistically and then forcefully crossed her to shake the hand of the Warden of the prison, _"Mr. Ray, We talked on the phone", _he greeted him with an avid smile mostly referred towards her. Artemis glared at him from behind but kept her mouth shut.

_"Yeah this way Agents…please", _He said and moved towards the small path leading towards the main cell facility. He gestured to one of the police officers who start opening the locks from the large key bunch for them. While they were passing the cells, the prisoners' starts giving weird looks to her, most of them sadistically smiled or winked at her. Artemis suddenly felt herself being judged and nervously starts playing with the necklace but kept the tough exterior. Wally also become agitated at the attention she was getting and a sudden overwhelming sense to protect her took control of him. He scooted closer to her and for once Artemis didn't complain.

_"So, anyone who could tell us more about Charles Linder?", _Wally asked as they were about to reach the Warden's office.

Before Mr. Ray could answer, the police man who was opening the door for Mr. Ray spoke up, _"Charles….Charles Linder…isn't he dead?" _Every one turned around to look at him which he takes as a gesture to introduce himself, _"I am Tim Vogel. I was the security guard who covers the Salesman's block"_

Both Wally and Artemis was taken aback by hearing the name of Salesman from the Tim Vogel but covered it well. Artemis asked innocently, _"Who is Salesman?"_

_"He was his cell mate. Nice Kid by the way", _Tim Vogel answered without giving any hint of recognition of any relationship with him.

Both Wally and Artemis exchanged glances and Wally said after a while, _"So, how did he die?"_ He asked the question about Linder to distract him.

_"Prison fight", _He answered plainly.

_"Shit we are ruined… Sorry for the disturbance Mr. Ray. I think we have to find another suspect", _Wally said while faking an irritation.

_"No problem Mr. West…we are here to help in any way we can", _He said politely, _"Tim will see you out" _Wally nodded and gestured for Vogel to lead the way.

_"Too bad you guys came here for nothing, I mean talk about scum. I can't remember how many times I put Linder in Solitary for causing a trouble with us", _Vogel said as he opened another bared door for them to leave. Wally noticed the key chain with Z emblem and spared another glance to Artemis to which she answered with a nod. Vogel continued, _"you would think that inmate would try to stay on our good side, right",_ Wally start walking right along with him to avoid suspicion and nodded at his question with a fake smile, _"Especially since it's half our job to protect them from each other"_

_"You protect them?", _Artemis asked surprised.

_"If you are a little white guy…in a prison like this?", _he answered skeptically.

_"Linder's 6.4 you talking about Salesman", _Wally asked casually and he nodded as he opened the last door, _"thanks for the help", _Wally said with fake happiness and left the building along with Artemis.

The moment they moved few feet away from the prison towards the parking lot. Artemis on her Com and said, _"Kaldur we have just found you leverage. His name is Tim Vogel"._

_**CHAPTER END…**_

_**AGAIN THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO APPRECIATED AND LIKE THE STORY….REVIEW PLEASE AND I AM UP FOR SUGGESTIONS…TAKE CARE..:)**_

_**NOTE: **_**The word retard has been removed…I totally apologize if I offended someone.**


	4. Chapter 4

In a race between

Danger and indecision

The difference between

Life and Death …

Comes down to Confidence.

Faith in our abilities,

Certainty in ourselves…

And the trust we put in others

**QUOTE OF THE DAY **

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

PARKING LOT OF CASSCAIDA PRISON, 11:30 PM

_"Yup, we are dead sure", _Wally said over com to Kaldur with certainty, _"he befriended Richard; he could have protected him and made him feel like he owes him"._ Wally explained as he sat on the driving seat.

_"And note to mention, he owns Datsun Z, we saw the car keys with Z emblem, it couldn't be a coincidence", _Artemis added as she entered into the car and sat right beside him, _"He fits the profile". _She fastens the seat belt and calmly settled down but Wally passed her a mischievous smile on that and shook his head in arrogance.

Before Artemis could ask anything, Kaldur said over com, _"Okay I will try to crack him. Since we have no physical evidence on hand, SWAT wouldn't listen so … you guys will have to tail Vogel if he leaves the prison but please be stealthy and no confrontation without back up"._ He advised sternly.

_"Roger captain",_ Artemis said to Kaldur with a glare towards Wally. Wally phone ranged alerting him of a text message. It was from Richard and it said, _'try to keep Artemis out of the field and if not keep her safe'. _He quickly placed the phone back in his pocket to avoid being caught and passed her another innocent smile. Artemis asked in annoyance,_ "What...wipe that stupid grin of your face"_

_"My dear lady! You are really a rookie in all of this aren't you?", _he asked with fake innocence. Artemis just pouted and waited for him to explain further. He added with a smile, _"you are a field agent now; we don't wear seat belts. It takes valuable time in case of chase. What would you do if you have to leave the car suddenly"._

Artemis snorted but unbuckled the seat belt anyway but asked skeptically, _"You are not messing with me now. Are you?" _Wally shook his head in response and passed her a genuine smile and Artemis believed him reluctantly.

Wally released a cold breath and asked,_ "Listen about earlier, the whole…"_

Artemis cut him off abruptly and said,_ "We are good". _Wally passed her a quizzical look still not believing that he has been forgiven on which she explained, _"Someone told me to not to hold grudge over other's personal losses"._

Wally still looks bewildered that she has forgiven him without a snarky comment. Artemis waited for a while for him to lose the expressionbut when he didn't she said in annoyance, _"Stop that I could be nice to an idiot like you. Is that so hard to believe"_

_"Yes it is as unbelievable as believing the pigs are flying or I am Adam Young and you are Taylor swift",_ Wally replied while shrugging.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his comment and shook her head in annoyance. _"Really if that's the case…I really don't feel enchanted to meet you Mr. Adam", _she said referring to the Taylor swift song.

_"The feelings are mutual, Miss. Swift", _Wally laughed and said with a glint of hope in his voice, _"Since you are being nice does that mean you are gonna share those 10 packets of Cheetos resting peacefully in your bag …with me"_

Artemis smiled wickedly and said, _"No way"_

_"Ok__…one packet?"_

_"No"_

_"10 chips"_

_"Nah"_

_"1 Chip"_

_"Dude you are really pushing it", _Artemis said while having fun with their banter and Wally also laughed heartedly on that, _"Fine I will share. Now please perform the lookout job first you idiot" _

Wally smiled and said with a bow, _"As you wish my Cheetos Lord"._ Artemis shook her head but smiled along with him, _"But seriously who give you an idea of keeping a safe deposit of Cheetos with you"_

_"Actually I didn't its Cassie. When I told her that I am going to be a field agent, she literally packed my lunch…and Boy Am I glad for that", _Artemis explained with a smile on her face. She just lightened up like a 1000 Watt Flood light while talking about her. Wally couldn't help but to notice her how beautiful she looks when she genuinely smiled, not her smirk, not her wicked smile with whom in a short time he has become quite well accustomed of, but her genuine smile.

He smiled and admired her from the core of his heart. A word beautiful surfaced in his mind to define the person who was sitting next to him but he denied it himself after a second. _"Who is Cassie?", _he asked casually shaking his inner thoughts from his mind.

_"Well …she is my crime partner…and also my neighbor", _Artemis answered, _"not for long though, I am thinking of changing my house", _she said with sadness.

_"How old is she?", _Wally asked skeptically.

_"11", _Artemis replied casually while Wally passed her an impressed look, _"told you I could be nice….Now the job please", _Wally nodded and start observing the prison gate.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Five minutes passed without another disturbance and both of them kept their attention towards the Datsun Z that they can easily see through the back mirror. After one more minute, Wally start tapping his shoes. Artemis passed her an unimpressed look but didn't complain further. Wally took it as a sign of encouragement and start tapping the steering wheels with hands. Artemis waited patiently for a while praying to God that he will stop it himself but to no use. But to add fuel to the fire, Wally starts humming. On this Artemis completely turned around and come face to face to him, _"would you stop this. What are you a fidgety fish?" _Wally was about to whistle so when Artemis turned towards him, she become stunned because with her being so close now it looks like Wally is about to kiss him, they both backed away from each other like they have touched the electric wire.

Wally was first to speak after the mishap. _"This isn't what it look lik_e…", Wally said while calming down his nerve. The butterflies he felt in his stomach a moment ago turning into a hunger pang.

_" …I know…just …shut up…"_, Artemis said with irritation, _"but I so not wanted that image in my head I am pretty sure millions of my brain cells died"._

_"Your brain have cells?", _Wally asked giving her a perplexed expression. Artemis glared at him in response. _" I thought it was filled with garbage…Besides like I would… ever…try to…kiss you",_ Wally said with a smile trying to lighten up the situation, _"you are not my type", _he added with a smirk.

_"Yeah trust me…you are not my type either", _Artemis tried to end the discussion and resumed her duty of watching the car.

_"wanna make out?", _Wally waited for a while then added with a smile.

_"SHUT UP WALLY", _Artemis shouted and also smacked him at the back of the head, _"God you are annoying"_

_"Hey", _Wally complained in a playful manner but become serious when he saw Vogel coming out of the prison. _"Here we go"_, Wally said in the serious tone as he started the car.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

F.B.I FIELD OFFICE, INTEROGATION ROOM 11:45 PM

Kaldur stood in front of the window pane observing Salesman's body language who was in the adjacent interrogation room handcuffed but otherwise motile. The coldness and confidence seeping out of his demeanor was constantly worrying him. He sighed and on the com, _"Richard we need a location. I don't care about possibilities just give it your best shot" _

_"So how are you going to handle it", _the lead detective of Seattle P.D asked Kaldur. Kaldur took a calculated breath and move towards the control panel and turned on the air conditioner. _"What you gonna present him coffee too now?", _the detective asked skeptically.

_"I am lowering the room temperature it puts them on edge", _Kaldur said with authority, _"I need some file boxes. Fill them, I don't care if the papers are blank but I want you to write a name of Tim Vogel on the sides" _

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Kaldur dramatically entered into the room with a bang. Beside him came the two police officers with two file boxes each in their hands. Kaldur once glared at Salesman then took one of the boxes from the officer and said with an authoritative tone, _"4 months of investigative work, one file and guess what Richard, it's not your file. See, we don't care about you, it's Vogel we want". _He glared at him and slide down the file box towards him. As soon as the name of Tim came up, Kaldur noticed his eyes getting widen and the tendons of his jaw tighten. Kaldur nodded towards the transparent window pane and start circling around him.

On the other side of glass, the Detective brought out his phone and said, _"We have conformation. Get the SWAT unit ready in 15 minutes"_

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

RICHARD SALESMAN'S HOUSE 11: 55 PM

_"Zee, I have been thinking about the CD's", _Richard said while showing her the CD case of Metallica.

_"Come on Richard, we tried the CD's. We searched, sifted and sort through every one of this guy…head banging heavy metal collection", _Zatanna asked frustratingly, _"What could we possibly be missing"._

_"I think we may have missed the obvious", _Richard turned towards the laptop and opened the DVD room of it. Inside it was a CD.

They both smiled in delight and Zatanna asked in amazement, _"How did you know?"._

Richard waved the case again and explained,_ "It was the only empty case….Alright I am an insomniac who listens to Metallica to go to sleep, what song could possibly speak to me?", _Richard though out loud. A memory brought a smile to his face when he remembered stealing the Artemis's iPod and replacing her collection of Metallica with love songs. The way she cursed in front of Bruce and Oliver who always thought of her as a very sophisticated and quite person brought a pure delight to him at that time. That was the first time he ever found both of them speechless and it was stunning. She used to listens the song _"Sand man"_ a lot and dick used to tease her for that. His smile turned into frown when he remembered the prank Artemis pulled on him as a payback. She put a red dye in his shampoo causing him to play the Final match of his football team in the red outfit with red hair. Bruce always thought it was fitting and he expressed his opinion the whole summer. Artemis even left the red wig for him as a gift for acting like a trolling brother she never wanted and never will (in her words) when she went back home after spending the whole summer vacation at the Wayne mansion.

He snorted and murmured in a low voice, _"Got to love and hate the Ice Queen at the same time"_. Zatanna raised an eyebrow at that to which dick sheepishly answered by saying _'Nothing'_. He entered _"Sand man"_ in the password slot and the computer's windows opened and they both exchanged gleeful smiles over it.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Guys Sarah is alive", _Richard said over the com typing furiously over the computer

_"How do you know?", _Wally asked while keeping an eye on the Tim's car.

_"Because we are seeing her right now. The web cam is transmitting the live video straight to the IP address of the Salesman's laptop", _Richard explained, _"She is in a cage and messed up pretty bad. We got to get there man"_

_"Richard can you get a location", _Kaldur asked while putting the vest on and shaking hand with the Chief of the SWAT team.

_"Yeah give me three minutes", _Richard answered.

_"Guys we might have a problem here", _Artemis asked while closely observing the car ahead, _"When we left Vogel he was calm but now he is ignoring every stop signal, not using blinker at any turn, he is not slowing at yellow lights…..bottom line either he knows we are on to him or he is rushing to kill her"_

_"No he didn't try to dodge us anywhere…. I don't think he knows", _Wally provided his input_._

_"I don't know what's the location is but we have come quite far from the main city. If he is rushing to kill her I don't think we will have time to wait for backup", _Artemis explained

_"No, you are not going to confront anyone without back up", _Kaldur said with authority but anxiousness found its way into his voice, _"Richard…." _He nodded to the SWAT team and tells them to ready the cars.

_"It's a shipyard…Allied Shipyard", _Richard nearly shouted over the com.

_"Allied shipyard?", _Kaldur said to SWAT.

_"It's thirty minute drive from here", _the SWAT team Chief answered.

_"Damn it.."_, Kaldur shouted but get into the car anyway, _"Get us there as fast as you can… is there any police unit or station out there close to it". _

_"No, this is the closest one"_, Chief answered.

_"And we are almost there", _Artemis said while releasing a cold sigh seeing the shipyard from far.

Kaldur hit the seat in front of him in frustration and said over com, _"No matter what…Wally you are going to wait for the backup…it's an order"_

Wally remained silent for a while but then said with a determined tone, _"if I wait the girl is dead…I can't do that"._

_"What do you mean I, We both are in this together", _Artemis said dejectedly.

_"You are not going in", _Kaldur, Wally and Richard shouted at the same time.

Artemis looked ready to blow up and passed Wally the nastiest glare she could manifest. _"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys"_, she said angrily, _"but what if he needs help"_

_"And what exactly you are going to do to help", _Richard asked over the com with anger and care overwhelming his voice.

_"There are other ways to help besides pointing a gun. I can….", _Artemis retorted but was cut short by Wally.

_"Artemis we don't have time for this", _Wally said with a little more harshness than required as he sees the Tim Vogel's car stopping in front of the ship yard. He also stopped his car behind the closest tree and brought out his gun from its holster.

_"Damn right…now please can we save her instead of fighting here like an idiot", _Artemis says as she opened her car door but before she could hop out, Wally grabbed her arm restraining her from getting out.

_"Could you just for once… listen to me", _Wally said anger lacing his voice. The perplexed look he received from Artemis puts him on edge and he released a tired sigh calming himself down, _"Look just let me go first…Richard could tell u if I need help…But if I don't.. Stay here …Please…. I have already got one death on me I don't want another person dying on me", _He said casually giving away no emotion of concern for her from his expression while looking Tim from the peripheral vision noticing the boat he was getting on.

Artemis was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and the fierceness in his eyes_. 'Having someone blood on your hand's', _Artemis mentally laughed at the irony of his statement, _'if only he knew that how many people died because of her'._ She repressed the bad thoughts from her mind but surrendered to his demand clearly understanding his concerns for her_, "Fine but if you got in trouble …which I am pretty sure you will since you are an idiot… I am coming in with a stick in my hand. Got it"._

Wally laughed at her jab and got out from the car and stealthily moves towards the Tim's boat docked at the shipyard. Artemis also got out from the car but didn't pursue him. _"Good choice Artemis"_, Richard said over com with a relief radiating from his voice, _"But seriously Rapunzel A stick"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Sarah was sleeping restlessly in a cage when someone came down into the boat. With the force the cage door opened, she jolted awake instantly. She could feel someone opening the chains attached to her back. A thought that a savior has come to save her crossed her mind but after seven days in hell it seem too good to be true So she refused to give in to hope and submitted peacefully to him.

_"Here…. here kitty come on, we don't want to get me mad …now are we?", _Tim asked sadistically as he dragged her out of the cage. He helped her on her feet and whispered in her ear, _"I promise this will be the last time". _He inhaled her scent while standing right behind her and forcefully rubbing his body against her. Sarah whimpered and her eyes become watered but it only increases her pain since a layer of duct tape over her eyes restrained them to get out. He smiled taking pleasure in her pain and start playing with the belt around her neck, _"This will all be over soon…Sarah", _he whispered again as his hand moved towards the small lever protruding out of the belt. Before he could put pressure there, someone came charging into the boat. The shout of FBI, caused him to become hyper vigilant in a second. He released the lever instantly and brought out a gun by one hand and with the other hand pushed Sarah in front of her using her as a human shield.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"FBI …STOP",_ Wally ordered while aiming a gun towards Tim, _"Release the girl__, Vogel…Your game is over"._

_"Drop the gun", _Tim roared threateningly while completely exposing Sarah to the Wally's line of fire and aiming a gun at her head from behind, _"Or I will shoot her"_

_"I said release the girl Vogel", _Wally demanded again while cursing mentally for not having a clear shot.

_"You think I am an idiot…I am a police officer… I know how this works …You have five seconds to drop the gun or I will shoot her", _Tim threatened while pressing the barrel of the gun at her head and got behind her completely to avoid any possible head shot.

_"Wally take the shot, he knows our tricks, he wouldn't surrender", _Kaldur ordered over com. Wally prepared to take the shot but couldn't bring himself to put Sarah in harm's way.

Artemis piped in, _"I can distract him", _she said as she starts moving towards the boat.

_"No", _Kaldur ordered, _"wait ten more minutes we will be there"_

_"I hate to say this but Wally could use a distraction. Vogel is using her as a human shield, Wally doesn't have a clear shot", _Richard also expressed his opinion. Artemis didn't wait to get permission from Kaldur and was already on the boat.

_"Fine but be careful, both of you", _Kaldur advised_._

On the other hand, Tim was counting "5 …..4..."

_"Stop it", _Wally shouted trying to divert his attention, _"If I were you I would aim the gun at me, you shoot the girl, you got nothing"_

_"Drop the gun", _Tim repeated his demand again in a determined tone.

_"What are you a coward?", _Artemis said as she entered into the boat's cabin and came to stand right beside Wally, _"Hiding behind the girl…dude does you forget your bag of masculinity in the prison …or you doesn't even have it". _Artemis said casually making faces at him. A smiled appeared on Wally's lips clearly knowing where this whole scenario was going. He straightened himself a little more and looks for the right moment to shoot_._

_"Shut up", _Tim boomed in anger tightening her grip on Sarah who was continuously whimpering and calling for help through her gagged mouth.

_"Shoot me", _Artemis took a step forward and challenged him, _"Come on …What, ….are you a lousy shot?...50 feet away…you got a perfect shot, Shoot me", _Artemis encouraged again.

_"You think I am stupid", _Tim asked angrily still hiding behind Sarah.

_"No, I think you are an absolute moron. I know all about you, Tim", _Artemis said; her voice laced with disgust, _"You are at gym five times a week, you drive a flashy car, you stink of cologne and you can't get it up. Not even Viagra is working for you_; _you know what that tells me?"_, Artemis added with a smile making fun of him at his face, _"that you are hopelessly compensating and it's not just in your head, it is physical…. What the girls call you in high school? What'd they come up with when you fumbled your way into some girl's pants and she starts laughing at you when she got a good look at how little you had to offer?"_

_"Shut up", _Tim clamored in anger as his face become red with fury. He inched a little further towards Artemis moving a bit away from Sarah.

_"Short stack.. Very little Vogel?, _Artemis answered in the same pitch as him and then added with a laugh, _"Ohh….I got it….. Tiny Tim". _Two things happened at the same time when she said it, Tim blinded by his fury aimed a gun towards Artemis but while doing so he moved from behind Sarah while Wally took the head shot the moment he got a clear shot. The bullet hits its mark and Tim go down before he could have pulled the trigger. Sarah immediately ran away in their direction and Artemis grabbed her while Wally ran towards Vogel to make sure he is dead. He kicked away his gun from his hand and when saw a pool of blood showering out from his head, he nodded towards Artemis who hugged Sarah and whispered in her ear, _"It's over. He can't hurt you anymore. You are safe", _she said soothingly to console her as she starts removing the duct tape from her eyes.

Wally passed her a grateful smile and said over com, _"We got him"_.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Artemis passed her a smile and stroked her hair to confront her. Sarah was lying on the stature in an ambulance while one of the paramedics was bandaging her hands. The whole seaport was crawling with police, agents and reporters. The detectives were collecting the evidence from the boat and Zatanna were giving an official press release to the media. Wally was also giving his statement about the shouting to the lead Detective on the case.

_"So what are you gonna tell Selena", _Richard asked Kaldur in a hushed voice. They were standing a little away from the ambulance observing everyone in the team.

_"What would you say?", _Kaldur asked with a smile as he saw Sarah and Artemis laughing about something.

_"She saved the girl's life…that's good enough for me", _Richard answered honestly while Kaldur nodded in agreement.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

WASHINGTON, DC

CRIG, HEAD QUARTERS 3:00 AM

_"Come on Ollie", _Dinah said with a blissful smile on her face, _"You are losing Old man_". They were having one of the late night chess match again and like always Oliver Queen was losing.

_"Nah…babe just wait for my secretive bazooka move, you will get blown away before you even realize what happens", _he said while stroking his beard in thoughtful manner.

_"God I love you more when you start bluffing",_ Dinah said in playful manner But then added afterwards, _"Loose the thoughtful expression papa bear; it ruins your facial beauty"._

Before Oliver could retort, Bruce entered into his office and quickly locked the door behind him. _"You both lied to me", _Bruce said getting straight to the point.

_"Hello to you too", _Oliver still greeted him a smile, _"Not that we mind you coming here at fucking 3 in the night like you own the place, What exactly are you accusing us off"._

Bruce glared both of them and turned towards Dinah, _"You said Paula crock is in comma. The records of Saint Marry Asylum say otherwise. The last time I checked she wasn't a psychotic patient. What happened?"_

Both Oliver and Dinah become sober instantly._ "Do you really have to ask…..the Reaper happened", _Dinah asked unsettled by the topic of Paula brought up again.

_"Dinah! Level with me here. You wanted me to protect her who could I do that if I doesn't even know what the truth is?", _Bruce asked in a lower tone with a straight face but worry in his voice betrayed his calm demeanor.

Both Oliver and Dinah exchanged glances and Dinah nodded to Oliver. Oliver got up from his seat and sighed. _"To be honest I would say that nobody know the whole truth about what happened that night", _he said while pouring wine in three glasses. _"Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. We learned that too late didn't we?", _he released a cold laugh unnerving everyone in the room. They all looked away from each other, nobody brave enough to meet each other's eyes, reflecting and drowning in the abyss of their own nightmares._ "That night I was so confident that I could protect Paula…for the first time we were one step ahead of him…I have the perfect opportunity to catch him. I knew he was coming for her and I failed her. Not only Paula, I failed Artemis too…..you know reaper always left the children alive. He made them choose but he never harm them physically…but only to show he had beaten me he mutilated her…he…"_

_"You did what was best for them, Ollie. Don't beat yourself over it",_ Dinah said sternly trying to ensure Oliver that he did the right thing.

_"You guys could never understand"_, Ollie smiled bitterly and placed the glasses of wine in front of them, _"I knocked at their door, I told them that since their daughter is blond and has smoky grey eyes they are the Ripper's next target. I told Paula that she is going to die and he is going to make her daughter choose the method of killing. I promised Lawrence that I will keep his family safe no matter what. I did that… I…", _Oliver released a tired sigh and slumped down on the seat and said in a very low tone, _"I made a promise to an eight year old girl that I will slay the dragon trying to get into her sweet castle and I am sending my army's best general to protect its princess and ….. I failed", _his voice quivered in the end_, "and now because of me there family is in ruins…". _

_"You followed the protocol Oliver. You shifted her whole family into safe house, how did reaper find out about the safe house is not on you", _Bruce added with sincerity, _"My friend…you did the right thing. Nobody blames you"_

_"I blame me…look how it turns out… My five best agents…my friends died trying to protect them… We found Artemis and Paula butchered like animals…they did survive but for what… Artemis went crazy; we had to take every memory of her family away from her just to keep her sane. Lawrence didn't have a heart to even look at Artemis; he blames her for what happened to Paula...in sixteen years not once he ever came to visit her, he do visit Paula time to time but never Artemis; he avoids her like a plague and you know what the worst thing about it is Artemis doesn't even flinch or hurts because of that; she doesn't remember him as her father so she doesn't care…", _Oliver stopped and took a deep breath,_" and the person you want to know about…got the worst of it"_

_"Bruce we have to keep her a secret because she didn't actually came back alone from the coma…she brought her daemons along with her", _Dinah explained their position giving Oliver a chance to compose himself, _"and no matter how hard we tried_…_we couldn't redeem her…. She is long gone to be saved"_

_"… Paula is paraplegic now…Before the whole reaper incident, Paula was suffering from acute depression problems…that accompanied with the Post traumatic stress; destroys her ability to differentiate between reality and imaginations…Paula is haunted by hallucinations … she thinks she has killed Artemis…she keep repeating that she has drowned her daughter and she should die for it… She tried to kill herself two times… All in all she might be awake from comma but the person who comes back is not the caring mother I have known but a hollowed soul of what's left of her physical shell… We didn't tell anyone because no good is going to come out of this. This Pandora box should be left close as it is because it will only bring more pain and sufferings", _Oliver concluded and finished his wine glass in one sip.

_"Where is she now?", _Bruce asked mentally agreeing with the logic of keeping all of this a secret.

_"In Asylum of the National Security and before you ask Salina doesn't know about it. I didn't want to give her anymore dirt on Artemis than she already has", _Oliver said with the hint of anger in his voice.

_"She has every right to have reservations. She cares a lot about all the Departments working under her. I would take precautions too if I was in her shoes", _Bruce defended Salina.

Oliver quickly becomes offended at that. _"So you are supporting her reservations",_ Oliver straightens and inched forward; anger seeping out of his demeanor.

_"No, I am just thinking rationally, anyone who has access to the Reaper case knows that she went through hell. Her encounter with reaper, her psychotic breakdown, loss of a mother, abandonment from father, her being the only survivor…sane survivor of the ripper case …these are too much of highlights to miss. Any person who doesn't know her could judge her wrong. Though Salina is unaware of the last two factors, still others are enough to trigger an alarm in careful people like her", _Bruce tried to justify his act of defending Selina.

Dinah smiled wickedly, _"Ollie don't be mad at him…he wants to keep a free ticket to get into her pants, she would kick his balls out if he doesn't defend her"._ Bruce nearly chocked on the wine he was drinking when Dinah said it. He passed her an uneasy smile which she gladly accepted, _"Think of it as a payment to the mental shock you gave to my loving husband and yes… now you can't keep secret from me since I am counselling your girlfriend"._

_"Payback is a bitch isn't it?", _Oliver also teased him.

_"Fine, you got me", _he ended the discussion to save himself from any further embarrassment. _"I hope there is nothing else you forget to mention to me regarding Artemis right?", _he asked as he got up from the seat to leave.

Oliver shook his head gesturing the signal 'no' but suddenly stopped and asked Dinah, _"You did tell him about her heart condition right?"_

Bruce becomes alarmed at once. _"Heart condition?", _he shouted in shock.

_"Never mind I got the answer", _Oliver said to Dinah and turned towards Bruce, _"Hey calm down… it's not that serious. It is one of the curses she has because of her encounter with reaper. Artemis has a weak heart…. One of the reaper's cut damaged her aorta causing the lower supply of blood to a heart for a long time, though she never had any serious complication regarding it. But she needs her medicine after every two days. She takes it regularly so there is nothing to worry about", _Oliver explained.

Bruce released the breath he was holding and releases a contented sigh when Dinah piped in and blow his relief into pieces, _"But she has to be careful about getting any serious blow to chest. An injury which will only result only in a cracked rib in any ordinary person could stop her heart once and for all"._

Bruce rubbed his temples already sensing an incoming headache. _"My apologizes, I asked…is there anything else you want to anguish me with or should I leave", _Bruce asked snidely frustrated that he has been kept in dark about all of this.

_"That's about it…and Bruce don't worry she knows her limitations", _Dinah added with a smile.

_"No, she doesn't…Do everything you can to keep her safe", _Oliver also presented his analysis.

Bruce nodded and was about to leave when he stopped and said with appreciation in his voice, _"Oliver don't blame yourself for anything that happened in the past. I took over the reaper case after you and I know there is nothing you could have done to help them… Artemis couldn't be more lucky to be raised in your family and you should be proud of her at how far she has come"_

_"I am proud of her… I am", _Oliver answered with a smile

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

ON THE JET

_"I couldn't digest the fact that how is it possible to have this much foolishness in one human", _Artemis asked as she observed Wally lying asleep in the three seater sofa.

Richard looked up from the tab on which he was playing mortal combat and simply answered, _"I think he was dropped on his head as an infant" _and resumed to game again_._

_"Or he could be born stupid"_

_"huh-huh"_

_"He is sprawled like a starfish"_

_"Hmm"_

_"His mouth is open, anything can go in it …eww"_

_"Logically true"_

_"He is snoring like a wounded warthog"_

_"My ears are working"_

_"He is drooling too"_

_"Are you checking him out", _Richard left the game and passes her a cheeky smile.

Artemis gave him an incredulous expression. _"No…I am just pointing out that he has no manners. Who sleeps like an idiot in front of everyone especially ladies?"_

_"You call yourself a lady?", _Richard asked perplexed

_"so not the point here", _Artemis asked with a little aroused voice.

_"Fine stay turb will you?...let the man have his beauty sleep", _Richard said with hands up, _"he is not bothering you besides Zee and Kal doesn't seem to mind"_

_"May be because they are asleep themselves"_

_"Or May be you have a problem with everything he does", _Richard supplied.

_"No, I don't … FYI we get along just fine"_

_"trust me I witnessed that", _Richard said with a devilish smile on his face and asked after a while, _"You still smoke?"_

_"Only when I am stressed …trust me I am trying to quit it…and I will…I just need some time I guess", _Artemis answered a little embarrassed at his question.

Richard nodded and didn't comment any further instead asked the question which was bugging him for a while now, _"Why did you returned the gun?"_

_"You will laugh at me if I tell you", _Artemis tried to avert the question.

_"No, I wouldn't, Rapunzel… You know you can tell me whatever you want, I care about you, Miss and I wouldn't judge you no matter what…...", _Richard surprised her with his honesty and sincerity.

Artemis released a tired sigh. _"All my life I have been questioned whether Reaper's incident has any effect on me or not and I always gave them the answer they want to hear…you know five of my previous psychiatrists suggested that I shouldn't even be studying psychology…According to them, I had narcissistic potential in me and telling me ways to kill someone will only give me more ideas to repeat what happens to me to others..." _Richard moves closer to her to comfort her, _"Richard I don't believe them but I am afraid …What if it's true…what if I…", _Artemis said pain clear in her voice, _"I just don't want to know what I would feel when i take someone's life So no guns…does that make me weak?"_

Richard didn't say anything for a while. He took one of her hand in his hands and lightly pressed it. "_Listen you brain dead cute little fried disk of the destroyed hardware, you could never bring any harm to anyone…it's just not you… I don't care what others say but a person who risk her own life just to ensure that his friend whom she hates from the core of her heart doesn't get into any trouble…how could she be a killer… and if you think that refusing a gun makes you weak…you are dead wrong, it just shows how strong you are; how much restrain you have in you…_… _psychopaths doesn't have that…", _Richard explained care evident in his voice, _"Those who doesn't fear the sword they wield, have no right to wield the sword at all…if anything it is a proof of your compassion and empathy…so delete these sick thoughts from your head and focus on checking Wally out…He will be winning in his dreams for being neglected by you"_

_"Shut up you troll",_ Artemis punched him in the shoulder on that, _"and thanks shortcake"_

_"Hey…Will you quit calling me shortcake?"_

_"Not a chance"_

_**CHAPTER END**_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE …PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The defects and fault of the mind are like the wound in our body; after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up still there will be a scar left behind. François la Rochefoucauld (French writer)**_

WASHINGTON, D.C

PLACE UNKNOWN

_"Come on jimmy, let's go…we are late already…we have an agent to kill today", _the brown eyed man with military built and a scar cutting his left eye in half asked to Jim who was doing pushups with one hand on the floor.

_"I don't feel like doing it…Ronald you made a promise…we don't kill woman", _He asked with remorse lacing his voice.

_"Oh come on…. we are not gonna kill her our way…we are gonna kill her theirs way….see there is a difference in that…I am holding my end of the promise… don't forget that…", _he asked excitedly and brought out the black mask from his bag, _"Besides I don't think I have killed feds before…we should get a new medal for that"_

_"Doesn't make it any easier bro", _he said with his head lowered down in shame.

_"Come on bro…don't be like that…I promise we will make it quick…don't forget the bleach…those goons should be good for cleaning after all"_, Ronald said wickedly.

_"Let's get it over with…", _Jimmy said while putting the hat on his head.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

WASHINGTON, D.C

U-STREET MUSIC HALL, SATURDAY, 7:00 PM

_"Wally …sure moves fast", _Kaldur said while taking a sip from his beer. Kaldur, Richard and Wally were in the club and Wally as usual was dancing with some unknown brunette on the dancing floor. Richard was waiting for Zatanna to show up and was currently sitting on the sofa beside Kaldur who was looking more sophisticated than usual.

_"So, what's up…I am pretty sure you didn't join us to have a party. What's on your mind", _Richard inquired as he noticed the stress in his demeanor.

_"Is Artemis coming?"_, Kaldur asked instead of giving an answer to his previous question.

_"No, I couldn't get a hold of her…She must be in lecture Hall…She had those seminars on weekends", _Richard answered truthfully, _"why….was there any problem with the report?"_

_"Look first I was just told that I was to access her because of her history of some psychotic illness. I didn't know she has a connection with the most prolific serial killer in our database" _Kaldur asked again, _"The whole reaper thing….did you knew about it…"_

Richard smiled and asked in a questioning tone "_ she didn't have a connection… she was a victim…It's Selina isn't it…", _Kaldur didn't reply instead gave him a hard glare as an answer, _"Well if that's the case…let us be clear on one thing I know her and her past doesn't define her…", _he replied back with the same intensity as him, "_…As far as I am concerned, this talk is over. Whatever your reservations are please think twice of its implications before doing anything…", _Richard said as he got up from his seat and waved Zatanna who was just entering into the club, _"Hey …Zee over here"._

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Where is she?", _Zatanna asked as she took shot of Vodka.

_"She probably didn't got the text", _Richard said while taking a shot of beer himself, _"Shouldn't you be drinking wine?"_

_"Nah wine is for girls…vodka is the real drink", _She said as she got up from her seat and eyed Wally having fun with the some girl on the floor, _"you know I am missing Artemis here…she keeps him in line…"_

_"You are right….besides I think she needs to get out of that hell hole of hers more often…give me a minute…be right back", _Richard excused himself from Zatanna and dragged Wally away from the dancing brunette. They argued about for a while then Wally dejectedly left the club.

_"What did you do", _Zatanna asked with the smile.

_"I told him either he is to get Artemis here or Kaldur is gonna make him clean the HQ for the whole month ….washrooms included …as a penalty for not participating in Team bonding activity"_

_"Wait….could Kaldur do that?",_ Zatanna asked surprised.

_"Nah..", _Richard answered with a cheeky smile.

_"You are good", _Zatanna appreciated

Richard laughed and asked_, "wanna dance"_

_"Thought you would never ask, Mr. Brain"_

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

FBI- BEHAVIORIAL SCIENCE UNIT, TEACHING FACILITY

SATURDAY, 8:30 PM

_"Walls….Wally…Wally…hey jackass get up", _Wally jerked up awake instantly at the sound of Artemis's slang, _"get your lazy butt out of here…I have to lock up the Hall", _Artemis said tiredly not wanting to deal with anyone after three hours of lecture.

_"Hmm", _Wally got up from the seat and yawned while stretching his hands _"Really …I scarified my precious one hour and 17 minutes to be exact from my very…very important GL-night and that's how you are treating me? How rude?", _Wally wined as he saw her locking the hall and moving towards her room as a good irritating friend he was he followed her too.

_"GL-night?... And BTW you were asleep from the moment you sat down. Why are you complaining?", _Artemis asked as she got inside her room, took out her brief case and start arranging files on her desk.

_"Hey...totally not my fault…your lecture was so boring that I had to put myself in self-induced coma to survive", _Artemis snorted and Wally passed her an innocent smile, _"and FYI GL-night means…Getting laid night", _Wally explained with a wink as he start helping her adjusting the files.

_"Gross….get out of here right now you pervert", _Artemis answered with fake anger, _"I don't remember giving you a booty call", _Artemis teased with a smile on her face.

"…..", Wally face become as red as his hair in an instant_, __"I didn't mean it like it that…"_

_"Oh really… mind if I ask why are you waiting for me at your getting laid night", _Artemis asked as she took a step towards him with a predatory smile on her face enjoying his discomfort.

Wally gulped and took a step back, his heart racing at the speed of light, his hands becoming sweaty and his mouth becoming dry, _"I was …hoping to take you…to bar ….everyone…", _Wally stuttered as he struggled to complete his sentence.

Artemis leaned in more closer to him, _"and you say you are not here for getting laid …getting drunk …getting laid… is that my big boy's plan…mama will be so proud", _She lightly whispered intentionally looking towards his lips with a playful smirk on her face.

_"hey it's not like that…you know…. I wouldn't …even …touch you… with a ten foot… pole", _Wally said this time without stuttering hoping to regain some of his dignity back which was proving quite difficult now because she was just standing a centimeter away from him, her hot breath leaving its mark on his face and the sweet pine forest smell from her hair invading his nostrils impairing his ability to think.

_"Oh really…are you sure", _Artemis inched forward and moved a little more closer to him, she bit her lip intentionally and move closer to his ear, _"…. Relax Wally… I am not gonna rape you", _Artemis said loudly and wally become tomato red in a second, _"Oh my God, Wally….you should have seen your face …holy shit…",_ Artemis was laughing so hard that she was having a difficult time standing on her feet so, she took support from the nearest thing which happens to be Wally's jacket.

_"Very funny Arty", _Wally snorted but let her laugh her heart out, _"Would you stop it?", _Artemis ignored him and keep on laughing, _"Yayyy you made the joke of the day…congratulations now will you stop laughing like an idiot", _Wally said after a while sarcastically clearly not like being played; embarrassed but hating himself for liking the sound of her husky laugh. '_My heart has lost its mind', _he thought to himself and kept on holding the stupid girl laughing like a clown in his hands.

_"Oh my god …..I think I am gonna be sick…", _Artemis said while recovering from the fit of laughter, she sat down on the chair while holding her stomach; laughing lightly.

_"So the maniac finally decides to come back into his senses, I felt relieved", _Wally said while handing her the glass of water and came to sit beside her.

_"Seriously Wally! Please don't embarrass yourself anymore and perform the honors of telling me what exactly are you doing here?", _Artemis said while taking a glass of water from his hands and , _" and thanks"._

_"I was doing you a favor….. Everyone is waiting for us in the bar…Kal, Zee, Dick … they thought it would be good idea if they sent me here to pick you up because you were not answering your phone…..of course naturally I objected but since it was an order I have to come here. Now would you please drop your stupid act and come with me… we are already late", _Wally explained to her in one breath.

Before she could reply, Artemis phone start ringing. She took a one glance at number and said instantly, _"Sorry got to take that", _she got up from the sofa grabs a pen and notepad from the table and walks a few paces away from him.

_"Yeah sure", _Wally said with a smile and then mumbled afterwards sarcastically, _"Wally's rent a car service; take all the time you need", _he got up from the seat and start looking into the files placed on her desk_._ His bored expression turned into the frown the moment he opened the file.

_"You are working for CIA?", _he asked the moment she got back in the room.

_"Doesn't anybody tells you to mind your own business, you jack ass", _Artemis conveyed the message by snatching the case file from his hand, _"and yeah I am So what?"_

_"Look FBI and CIA they just don't date ok…we are like the natural enemies or something and you are asking me what's the problem here? Bruce will have your head on the stick if he figures out that….", _Wally tried to explain the problem but Artemis cut him off.

_"FYI I not only work for CRIG..i work for NCAVC too and this case I have been on it for the last three months…. So, please don't put too much pressure on your airbrain, it will burst…get out of here I had to go too", _Artemis opens the door for him to move out.

_"But what about the club?...Kaldur said it's essential; some team bonding exercise or something", _he asked innocently as he start moving out of her room.

_"Club and essential…", _Artemis raised an eyebrow at that while wally returned the dumb expression with pleasure. She sighed and thought for a while, _"Does metro downtown stop comes in our way?", _Wally nodded in agreement, _"fine let me get my jacket", _Artemis said tiredly while Wally said with joy_, "Finally"_

Artemis's phone beeped again. It was a message from the Kaldur, _"Text me when you are free. We need to discuss something", _Artemis typed _"ok boss_" and ran to catch up with wally.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_WASHINGTON, D.C_

_DOWNTOWN METRO STOP, 9:00 PM_

_"Just wait over here for a minute, I will be right back", _Artemis said as she move out of the car and instructed Wally.

_"Let me come with you… it's pretty late and….. Downtown metro stop …at 9 trust me not a good place to be alone", _Wally insisted,_ "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"Hello Wally…CIA remember…you know how they feel about their secret identities…I just have to give a number and a code to my locker in the Baltimore to an agent…stop acting like someone is gonna kill me down there", Artemis said while waving a pen in the air, "I will tell you about the case later"_

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_U-STREET MUSIC HALL._

_"Ouch…", _Zatanna complained as Richard stepped on her foot, _"I thought you were good at this". _They were dancing on a slow song with Richard holding her through waist and Zatanna had one hand on his shoulder and one intervened with his hand.

_"I am… really…it's just you …make me kind …of nervous…", _Richard confessed while admiring the beauty of a girl in his arms. 

_"I do?", _Zatanna asked with a teasing smile

_"Yeah….like kind of a really really…nervous", _Zatanna laughed whole heartedly on that while Richard said awkwardly; _"I am acting weird, don't i?"_

Zatanna laughed again and pressed herself closer to him, _"Don't worry I can handle weird"_

_"Does that mean that I got a chance at you?", _Richard asked getting more closer to her face now.

_"You already have it", _Zatanna smiled once more and backed away a few steps from him and challenged, _"I am just waiting for you to take it"_

_"Well maybe I need to learn to take more chances then", _Richard asked while tilting his head and moving closer to her again. He leaned more closely to her and gently touches his forehead with her.

Zatanna smiled and said, _"May be you do"._ Richard smiled and slightly brushed her lips when she didn't back away, he kissed. The time went still as his lips touched her. He could feel his heart beating hard and fast against her chest. A kiss so passionate and yet so innocent that it overwhelms their whole existence. Their lips moved together in a perfect synchrony making them forget about the whole world. Zatanna pulled away for air, her forehead leaning against his. Richard smiled a sweet smile making his already beautiful blue eyes look even more beautiful than usual. Zatanna couldn't help but grin too.

_"Wow", _they both said at the same time. Richard laughed loudly and said, _"Talking together huh…Does that mean we could go to honeymoon now?"_

_"Depends where we are going?", _Zatanna asked seductively.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

WASHINGTON, D.C

DOWNTOWN METRO STOP, 9:00 PM

The metro stop was deserted to say the least. Only five people were waiting to be on board on the incoming train. Two of them with the hats on their head were sitting on the bench reading the newspaper with their bag packs placed along with them while the other three were just standing around doing nothing. Artemis came down from the stairs and looked around. A man in his 40s with the long black coat on was standing in the middle with his hands in the pocket observing everyone very cautiously. Artemis knew right away that he was the agent.

_"Agent McCarty", _Artemis asked as she stretched her hand out for the shake and the train stopped at the station behind her.

_"Detective Queen", _he greeted her pleasantly, _"glad we could meet…hope it wasn't too out of your way"_

_"No problem", _Artemis smiled while the train behind her announced its departure.

_"Now the business if you don't mind", _he asked with the smile and brought about the notepad. The way he smiled puts Artemis on the edge. Artemis deliberately looked around and become alerted in a second because none of the other four guys have entered into the train.

The smile on the man's face disappeared instantly as he noticed they were made. Their eyes met for a second and the hell break loose. He brought out a knife from his coat pocket and takes a swing at her. Artemis ducked down to avoid his attack and noted the position of all other attackers through her peripheral vision. Two from the behind and two from the front, only two of them were wearing mask of some sort while all of them having gun but surprisingly none of them looks like they are going to use it. The man standing in front of her takes a straight jab towards her stomach and Artemis stepped out of the way a little bit just to avoid the cut, she placed a one hand on his shoulder blade and the other to his outstretched wrist, with the single blow to his elbow joint with her right leg she fractured his arm, he crumpled down to the floor in pain. She delivered a leg kick to his temple causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

The rush of an adrenaline causes her a smirk to appear on her face. The second attacker approached her from behind; Artemis took out a pen from her pocket, avoided his bear hug by spinning around him and came behind him. With the forceful blow to his neck with an opened pen, she punctured a minor artery in the neck and applied the pressure on one of the pressure points behind his neck causing him to lose consciousness in less than 10 seconds. She left the pen in his neck but before he could crumple down to the floor, Artemis took out the teaser from his attacker's back jean pocket and electrocuted the approaching men with it. _"Got to love Dinah for that"_, Artemis announced out loud as she saw two man lying unconscious while one down withering in pain.

Now the only two masked were left behind, one of them approached her from behind, Artemis electrocuted him but to her surprise he did not go down instead he continued like nothing touched him, before Artemis could counter he delivered two solid punches right below her rib cage. Artemis backed away two steps from him and then charged again by throwing a punch to his head, he dodged and sends a leg kick to her face and Artemis avoided it with the use of her left hand. But before she could do anymore damage, the other masked man came from behind and put her in strangle choke with his arm. The first man came at her again and delivered two temple punches causing Artemis's face to explode in pain and losing the breath she had left. Artemis tried to elbow the man behind her but to no use, her vision starts fading because of the strangle choke while the second man delivered few more punches to her unprotected ribs sending her in the world of agony. Just when Artemis was sure she is gonna die because of strangulation he released her and let her fall on the ground. He delivered a strong kick to her chest resulted in Artemis spitting blood from her mouth.

_"Last chance, Miss Queen tell us the locker number and the code or tomorrow everyone will be reading how the depressed agent jumped in front of the train and committed suicide", _he said as his partner picked her up from her hair and made her sit down on her knees with her hands pinned behind her. He leaned in closer while Artemis spit blood on his mask. His eyes turned cold at that looking into her soul piercing it with its intensity. Artemis could feel him smile behind his mask and that unnerved her, _"So you are not going to tell us_", he said with an amusement lacing his voice. He leaned do to her eye level and again smiled, _"In that case…Change of plans dear… looks like I get to do things my way after all"_, he nodded to the man behind her who first glared at him for a while but then brought down the barrel of his gun to her head.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Since he become tired of playing angry birds after ten minutes, Wally decided to check up on Artemis. He was only half way down the stairs when he saw a man with his back towards him trying to awake an unconscious person who was lying on the floor with his hand bent at an odd angle. Two men were also lying on the floor just beside him. He brought out his gun and shouted, _"FBI put your hands in the air" _and walked the rest of the stairs down quickly. The man didn't turn around instead he just turned his head and looked towards the stopped train like he was conveying a message to someone. Wally just ducked down in time to avoid the bullet to the head came from a masked man on the train and take the refugee behind one of the pillars on the station. The man who was first leaning down on the unconscious man made a straight run towards the train. Just when he was about to enter in the train, Wally peeked out from behind the pillar and made a shot. The bullet hit him on the shoulder but he made to the train by making the dive into the train.

The other man helped the injured man into the train and opened fire towards the Wally while cursing loudly at him. As the station announced the train's departure, Wally again ducked behind the pillar to avoid the bunch of bullets fired from inside of the train; he circled down to the other side of the pillar and peeked out again. His heart stopped beating as he saw Artemis lying on the train floor hand cuffed to the one of the pole of the train with blood covering one side of her face. His view got blocked by the masked man with the gun aimed to his head; he tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Hey dude are you alright", _a skinny kid not more than 18 came into his line of sight. Wally saw his lips moving like he was asking something but couldn't hear his voice. There was a ringing in his head and he could feel a sharp pain in his right ear. Wally turned his head to the side and saw a train passing by; in an instant he remembered where he was and tried to get up. _"Dude are you a cop?...Fuck what happened in there", _the kid acquired as he saw him carrying a gun and the badge and three other people unconscious on the floor.

Wally forcefully pushed the kid to the pillar and said, _"Call 911". _The kid answered scared,_ "I already did man" _again he saw his lips moving but didn't hear a sound. He commanded again, _"Call 911, tell them there has been a shootout…and a fed has been kidnapped tell them it's code red…Send reinforcement ASAP…do you hear me?", _Wally said while panting heavily and the kid nodded. He took a few steps towards the railway track but couldn't keep up and fell down to the floor. The kid again came in his line of sight and shouted something but Wally's vision became blurry and ringing in his ear intensified ten folds, he clutched his ears in pain and was surprised to feel something sticky in his right ear. He brought his right hand in front of him and the blood on his hand was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_WASHINGTON, D.C_

_WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL. _

_SUNDAY, 4:00 AM_

_"Doc…. FBI", _Richard said anxiously while waving the badge to the doctor sitting on the reception, _"Wally West…FBI Agent brought here an hour ago….how is he?". _Zatanna also came running down behind him and expectedly looks towards the doctor.

_"He got acute acoustic trauma in his ear that is caused by loud noises mainly explosion but in his case… a bullet, luckily the bullet just grazed his ear. He has a small tear in his right ear eardrum and we are treating that with the bonding agent. Most likely it will heal itself in a week or two", _Doc answered professionally.

_"Most likely?", _Richard asked skeptically.

_"The condition can sometimes become permanent. He might also could have problems regarding motor co-ordination. I would suggest...", _Doctor was cut off by the fighting noises coming from the nearby room, _"That's your friend…", _Doctor announced and rushed towards the room with both Richard and Zatanna tailing him from behind.

_"Sir…please don't rip the IV off…Sir", _the nurse was trying to calm Wally down while he was already on his foot and his IV ripped off.

_"Where is my phone…I need my phone…", _he asked angrily. The doctor came in and said with authority, _"Agent west, lie down"_

_"Doctor I am alright…", _Wally explained anxiously while moving here and there in hospital gown _"Where are my clothes…I need to find…"_

_"Wally …Calm down…Stop it…doc I got it…" _Richard entered into the room and immediately went to the Wally while requesting the doctor to step aside.

_"Richard…Artemis …did you…did you find her?"_, Wally said nearly begging him to say yes.

_"Wally…we didn't …yet but we will. Okay….you need to calm down first",_ Richard explained hesitatingly.

Wally turned around, grunted and punched the nearest wall in anger, _"My clothes, please?", _he asked in fury.

_"Your go bag is on its way. The moment doctor here clears you… We are going to HQ_…_ok….Come on dude …you are gonna be more help to her with your head in the game rather than shitting yourself here…man…So calm down", _Richard answered in the same pitch as him.

_"Who took her?", _Wally asked after releasing a sigh.

_"We don't know yet…Bruce said he will debrief us in HQ", _Zatanna piped in for the first time. The room became silent for a while then Zatanna added after noticing the tension in both Dick's and Wally's demeanor, _"Come on…Guys you know… we will find her…we are the best remember_, _So chin up boys…she took out three guys without a gun… I am pretty sure it's them who should be worried", _She said with a fake smile trying to lift up their confidence while not believing a word of it herself.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_WASHINGTON, D.C_

_BEHAVIORIAL ANALYSIS UNIT, HQ_

_SUNDAY, 4:30 AM_

Wally, Zatanna and Richard all entered into the Bruce's office and become surprised to see three more people already in there. _"Roy…what are you doing here?", _Wally asked surprised.

_"Doing job …what else….Glad to see you are ok", _He answered with affection. Wally nodded, _"You know about the case Artemis was working on?",_ he asked concernedly.

Wally become more surprised than before and acquired, _" All I know she was working with the CIA on some criminal cartel and she was supposed to give some information to an agent…Do you know Artemis?"._

_"Yeah…she is my adopted sister and my fiancée; jade's…biological sister", _Roy answered while pointing towards the black haired beauty who was just entering the HQ, _"Its complicated", _Roy simply answered the unasked question for everyone.

_"Has your missing agent shows up, yet?",_ Bruce asked in mechanical voice, Roy shook his head in no,_ "then we are starting without him", _Bruce tiredly rubbed his temples and tells everyone to come to the conference room.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Michael Russo…A very known and wanted vicious, little Drug lord thug within our ennie meenie minno moo agencies… or if I put a better understanding word to it is …the heir of the copycat killer. In Baltimore, 45 cops, 2 soldiers and 20 civilians slash potential witness have been dead so far…all having some kind of a ties to the criminal cartel run by this man…CIA got involved with this case after 40__th__ murder of the cop…We have already made an arrest and also had two potential witnesses that got him cold…who are at the safe house right now", _Jade explained the case with an emotion less voice.

_"The heir of the Copycat killer?"_, Wally asked.

_"A very organized killer or psychopaths working for Russo…the 20 civilians were all the potential witnesses in murder cases. Each was found killed exactly in the same way like the victim they were to testify…So the name Copycat killer", _Roy explained for everyone.

_"How were the cops killed?", _this time it was Kaldur who raised the question.

_"Brutally murdered…tortured in the every way possible…massive over kill…that's why nobody wants to go against Russo", _Roy explained again.

Jade took a deep breath and came to the core matter, _"Artemis got involved in the case three months ago…there was a shipment deal caught by us…my team failed to get the confession out of him…Artemis profiled and interviewed him providing us with the confession to his ties to drugs thus giving us the strong case for putting him away for good…She was also the one who convinced one of the victim's daughter and father to come forward as the witnesses…in my opinion, the only reason why he had her kidnapped is the personal vendetta", _jade explained while digging her nails in her arm in worry.

_"I don't agree…they wanted information from her", _Bruce cut her off; _"I have interviewed one of the man police picked up from the crime scene. The attack on Artemis today wasn't to kidnap her but to get the information about some locker. Their orders were clear. The Plan A was to get the information somehow and then throw her in front of the train to look like a suicide accident. That's why nobody used a gun during the attack instead they preferred small knives… Either it was to keep the forensic evidence to minimum or they simply underestimated her abilities… The goons also have bleach with them probably to remove any blood stain from the scene…..Only the two masked man know the plan B…and by the information you have just provided I am taking a leap that there are two unsubs… we have copycat killers in our hand…", _he explained.

Jade's breath get caught in her throat, she instantly sat down on the seat not trusting her knees to carry her weight right now. Roy noticing her discomfort came to stand behind her seat but didn't try to physically approach her. Everyone become silent for a while giving jade some time to compose herself. _"Jade…we have to find her before it's too late. I know it is hard for you right now but you are well aware of the fact that our only chance of finding her alive is in first 24 hours…I need you to be focused here, please",_ Bruce surprised everyone with the sincerity in his voice.

Jade nodded and took a calming breath, _"the locker…why would they kidnap her for the locker. Agent McCarty also know about the location of the locker. She maybe the only one who know the code but McCarty knows the locker position. Where the hell is Mac anyway?", _She asked Roy who only shrugged his shoulder as an answer.

_"What's in the locker?", _Zatanna asked anxiously.

_"The location of the safe house__…it was our working agreement…proper procedure to keep witnesses alive….Artemis is... Damn it",_ jade become horrified in the instant and turns towards Roy, _"I think McCarty is in trouble…he is the only one who knows about the locker besides Artemis and if they have called her from his cell, Artemis is bound to reply. Damn it", _Jade hysterically took out her phone and called CIA field office and tell them to check at his house.

_"Would you like to explain what's going on?", _Wally asked angrily as he jerked the Roy's arm to get his attention.

_"The location…only Artemis knew about the primary location…McCarty was the one and only back up. In case of any emergency if we needed the change in location, we gave her the no. of mac and advised her to give the locker code just to him…if anyone else from the CIA contacted her, she was strictly advised to not to give location to them..", _Roy explained grimly.

Jade came back with the emotionless face but her eyes spoke the volume of sadness, _"the Police Department just filed the report of double homicide in McCarty's house"_

**CHAPTER END**__

_Coming up next…General Lawrence Crock …Dilaudid….. Torture_

_I had a hard time writing fighting scenes..hope you guys like it…Please review and tell me your thoughts about the chapter :)…and __**lightening rod**__ please don't die I am serious _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hemmingway wrote, "There is no hunting like a hunting of a man and those who have haunted armed men long enough and liked it, never really care for anything else".**_

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**SUNDAY 4:30**_

_**SOME PLACE UNKNOWN**_

The buzzing in Artemis head decreased after every passing second. The sound of water dripping nearby was the first thing her delirious mind differentiated. Artemis opened her eyes forcefully and blinked rapidly to clear her vision. The memories of the whole incident hit her like a ton of bricks and she became vigilant in a second. _"First thing first, check yourself for potential injuries, access your condition", _Oliver voice shouted in her mind.

_Heart's beating- yayyy I am alive….Kudos to me _

_Slight pain in ribs- bearable_

_Cut on fore head- not deep _

_Any dark clawy dragon figures or ghosts- mind is working so no hallucinations…phew_

_Tongue- bullets of sarcasm already loaded _

_So now rock and roll_

_"Stay focus Arty, Always check your surrounding first; this girl is never gonna learn", _Dinah voice sternly advised her even making her skin crawl like she was actually caught stealing her ice-cream again. _"God that lady can be scary when she wants to", _Artemis thought to herself.

_"Mind…Stop playing jokes on me …this is serious", _Artemis advised herself and noticed the position she was in. Of course she had to be lying on the floor, her hands had to be zip tied behind her back and the room had to be dark and gloomy.

_"Can't even one baddie here get creative", _she thought with a snort, _"Really! I mean how dumb they are… only zip tie cuffs I am insulted… and what on Earth… they have against god damn lights". _

Someone screaming in the pain from the above causes her to get working on her escape instantly. _"May be someone else is kidnapped too and need help",_ she pulled the end of the cuffs to tighten the knot as tight as possible, positions the tie knot between her wrists and using a quick tight motion of her arms and wrists, she broke the knot on impact. _"Piece of cake..", _she mentally patted herself on the back and got up to observe the surrounding.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Hey jimmy…you are gonna be okay", _Ronald said worryingly as he put one more pain killer in his mouth and rotated the knot of clothes even more to tighten it even more to stop the bleeding, _"I have removed the bullet. It will be okay". It should stop bleeding a while ago why isn't it stopping, _he thought.

_"Fuck it hurts…I am gonna kill that bastard…I promise I am gonna find him and I am gonna cut his fucking eye…", _Ronald smile on that_, "I am gonna cut him into pieces and fed him to dogs", _Jimmy said angrily and pounded on the bed with other hand to release his frustration, _"Fuck…Give me the injection...i need it"_

_"NO way bro...you are not getting it… you have lost a lot of blood. I want you to be conscious not dreaming around", _he said with authority as he got up to leave the room, _"I need a change",_ he referred towards the shirt who was now covered in his little brother's blood.

_"Please", _jimmy begged.

He released a tired sigh and said, _"Fine… only one shot… let me get it", _he said as he left the room.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Right now she was in the basement which she could easily be compared to a torture room having laced with a lot of devices whose sight was enough to cause panic in her. On the right side of the room, a long chain with the small hook going over the pulley and strapped down to the other side was also there probably to hang someone; A steel chair with lots of straps was also present very near to her. There was a desk between the two with the every possible kind of knives, screw driver, screw tightener, an electric prod and injections etc. on it all arranged according to their length with equal distance apart from each other; shining in the dim light coming from the cracks. A tub filled with water was present on the left side. There was a small steel box present at the far side below a shelf with a lock on it. Artemis carefully opens the box and released a cold sigh. The inner side of the box was covered with scratches like someone was trying to peal of the lid with his bare hand. By the looks of the size of the box it was only enough to put a kid of 6 or 7 into it. _"Looks like someone's personal hell", _she thought sadly. But what really got her attention was the shelf on the far side of the basement where different voice recorders was arranged according to their sizes. There were hundreds of tapes all arranged neatly on the second shelf having a tag names attached over it. _"His trophies…I am dealing with the psychopath…really what am I?...a psychopaths magnet", _Artemis cursed herself again and immediately move towards the table and snatched the three knives, she hid one knife in her pockets and one in her shoes when done she grabbed the electric prod but remembering how the man didn't even went down with the teaser she grabbed the biggest knife and moved towards the stairs as quietly as she can. The basement leads to the hallway having the rooms on both sides and just as she got out of the basement she got a glimpse of a man going in the room. Artemis thought of getting out as stealthily as possible but decided of the confrontation for not taking a chance of leaving someone else needy here behind in this hell hole.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ronald removes his shirt and casually throws it in the laundry basket. For a moment he caught a glance of himself in the mirror, the scars covering his eye and most of his chest; he remembered what his father did to his eye and rage overwhelmed him. He took the gun out of the drawer; gently rubbed the hand over the barrel of the gun for a while and placed it under his neck. After some seconds he sighed and placed it behind his back. He shook his head to get rid of the bad memories and take up the injection and move towards the door to get out.

Artemis clenched the knife in her left hand with all her might and listened to the sound of his footsteps carefully. The moment he gets closer, she charged at him making a first contact with his stomach with the right hand and then elbowed him on the face with her left arm, her plan to keep the knife use as minimum as possible. Ronald falls down on the ground and Artemis gave him a smirk but becomes stunned by his appearance. There was a scar literally cutting his left eye in half and by the looks and depth of it was a contracture scar probably caused by the heated knife as one can clearly see the tightness and excessive amount of collagen gathered to heal the wound making the scar thick and raised above the wound. His chest was also covered with burn scars. Even the only imagination of pain what he went through was enough to spark a bit of empathy in Artemis. Ronald didn't show any reaction of the blow instead he takes advantage of her hesitation and threw her on the ground with the leg kick on her stomach and immediately got up. _"Like what you see", _he commented arrogantly. _"__Ogle your kidnapper…great going", _she thought and mentally face palmed herself for doing that. Artemis was also on her feet in an instant and takes a swing at his temple, to her surprise he didn't move and let her hit him. Artemis threw another punch with all her might while he just stood there taking her hit with a smirk like nothing happened to him.

_"Why do you hit me?", _he asked innocently in a childlike voice and took a step towards her.

_"You kidnapped me you asshole and you are asking why I hit you?", _Artemis replied still not able to figure out what kind of a psychopath she is dealing with.

_"But I didn't hurt you did I…I could but I didn't...",_ he again said in a childlike manner.

_"I could have gutted you with a knife but I didn't…did I?", _Artemis asked surprised by his actions. Something changes in his demeanor and Artemis could see blood in his eyes.

_"Did you enjoy it?", _he boomed angrily scarring Artemis a bit. _"I saw it in your eyes you enjoyed it…", _Artemis took a step back while Ronald came at her. Artemis dogged his first blow to her head and rolled over the table and landed on the other side of the table on her feet hoping to create some distance between them.

_"No…I didn't", _she tried to reason with him but regretted greatly not using the knife earlier as she saw him taking out the gun from his back. Artemis swiftly sided down the table and sliced his leg; again he just bent down and gave no acknowledgement of any pain. Artemis used this opportunity to grab a hold of his right hand, twist it around and make him loosen the grip on the gun; with one swift move she threw his gun away and knees him in the stomach, Ronald snarled angrily and turned around; untwisting his hand in the process and tackled her to the ground with it; making her hit the head hard on the floor. He got on top of her and hit her on the temple. _"You ….are… gonna… regret… it"_, Ronald sneered at her punctuating every word with a punch. Artemis counteracts the two punches with her right hand and then swings the knife upside embedding it in his hand. Ronald only snarled and licks the blood now leaking from his hand. Artemis just watched him confused yet again and asked, _"How…What are you_?".

_"Your worst nightmare…", _Ronald smiled sinisterly and without even a flinch took the knife out of his hand and embedded it in her left shoulder. Artemis screamed in pain while Ronald's face lit up. With the single thrust of force he ripped the knife out causing her to cry out again. _"Scream…", _Ronald ordered as he pinned her arm above her head. Artemis tried to move but was quickly losing strength as every movement was sending a jarring pain in her shoulder. Ronald's fist made contact with her nose with the loud and deafening Crack. Searing pain flows through her body and white lights danced in front of her vision. In additional to the blood from her nose, the cut on her forehead reopens and blood blinded her vision even more. Her head lolled down to side allowing a stream of blood to go unchecked still she didn't gave him the satisfaction of scream_**. **__"Don't you listen what I said…Scream louder or else…", _Ronald raised the knife higher but stopped himself from cutting her throat. He released a controlled breath and whispered in her ear, _"You wanna play that game with me…huhh", _he smiled and gently patted on her face trying to keep her awaken and to not pass out on him, _"you are gonna beg me to kill you sweetheart…", _Ronald got up from top of her and excitedly left the room.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ronald threw the injection towards the Jimmy who caught it expertly by his uninjured hand; he then grabbed the baseball bat which was already covered with dried blood from the nearby wardrobe and began to leave again. _"Ronald you are bleeding", _Jimmy acquired but as he saw him leaving with the bat, _"Ronald …No…we need her alive…we need the reporter's location first…Damn it",_ he cursed while getting up from the bed when Ronald didn't even acknowledge him.

Artemis had barely the time to get on her feet when Ronald came barging in. She took out the second knife from her pocket but before she could even use it, he hit her on the stomach causing her to lose the knife on the impact. Artemis vomited blood and went into a coughing fit as she hit the ground again. _"I should have done this before…", _Ronald said as he brought down the bat on her left leg knee. The loud crack of a bone breaking and Artemis's screech satisfied his need and he laughed loudly, _"Now that's more like it…let's do it again", _Without giving Artemis a chance of recovery he again brought down the bat on the same spot, Artemis's cry was cut short by the blood in her mouth as she started choking on it. The world spins in front of her becoming focused and blurry repeatedly; taunting her on her helplessness and vulnerability.

Jimmy entered from behind and immediately went for Artemis and turned her face to the side while partially lifting her head with his uninjured hand, allowing the blood to get out from her mouth. _"You are backing down on your promise Ronald…", _jimmy glared him angrily and the moment he felt that she has start breathing normally he simply let her head fall without any care; Artemis crumpled on the floor barely conscious and exhausted , _"we shouldn't have taken the job on the first place. But since we had…. keep your pleasure to the minimum and get the job done… and then get rid of her as soon as possible… but first the job". _Ronald glared back but after a while backed down and threw the bat on the floor angrily.

Artemis mumbled something lightly which get the attention of both Jim and Ronald. Ronald smiled lightly and gave a fake bow of submission to Jim. He went near her and again kick her on the stomach, _"you said something sweet heart…I didn't get it",_ he added with a smile and bent down to her level. Artemis coughed again andsaid in a hushed tone, _"the wound…you have to…close the hole…or it wouldn't stop… bleeding"_. Ronald become confused and said with a laugh, _"becoming delirious…are you?...thought you were a bit tougher than that_". Artemis smiled and again coughed lightly but said with a glare, _"Cauterize ….the bullet hole…or he will die…you dumb ass". _

Realization dawn on both Ronald and jimmy and they exchanged perplexed glances, _"Nobody asked you to give any advices", _Ronald said angrily though still surprise at the thought of her helping them, _"Well…I got the license…when you fucking…kidnap me",_ Artemis answered sharply still trying to bring her breathing rate to normal and gritting her teeth against the shooting pain in her leg. Ronald put his hand over broken leg and said with the smile, _"I don't even take shit from my father while returning some back. Do you really think I am gonna let you slide", _he pushed her broken knee in the opposite direction and only smiled at her yells in pain and he keeps on doing that till she passed out.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**SUNDAY 7:00 AM**_

_**McCarty's HOUSE**_

_"Wally…you okay", _Richard asked concernedly as he saw him just glaring at the wall covered in the blood in McCarty's house. Everyone was avoiding the eye contact with each other the moment they have walked in.

_"Are you? …knowing that someone capable of doing this have her", _Wally said in low voice while balling his fist in anger. Kaldur noticed the tension in the room and sighed.

He moved to the center of the room and said in an emotionless tone, _"I know that with Artemis being kidnapped…everyone here is on edge but if we let our emotions get the best of us we are never gonna find her…We have to take it like another case…Please just forget that she is in danger and work on building the profile. The sooner we build the profile the better it is for Artemis"_

_"We got two bodies iD'd as William and McCarty Collin. McCarty is…was 34 year old…no kids or wife….William Collin his brother…was visiting him occasionally along with his daughter…Hellen Collin…Neighbor reported a white male age between 20 to 40 fleeing the scene and I quote, "hopped up on those god damn drugs" which contradicts our theory of having two unsubs", _Roy explained while moving closer to the dressing table and chair where Zatanna were staring in the mirror aimlessly.

_"Eye witness's accounts are notoriously unreliable", _Jade piped in still glaring at the rest room which was covered in blood, _"It's them…clear signs of massive overkill…if only we paid more attention to the unsub than catching Russo…", _she said angrily venom lacing her voicewhile Roy passes her a concerned look.

_"Helen Collin was found here, tied to the chair in front of the vanity, no defensive wounds, ligature marks around the wrists because of zip tied cuffs, found heavily sedated by some drug called Dilaudid…causes you to relive your past…right now she is in hospital…still unconscious", _Richard explained while placing a hand at Zatanna's shoulder.

_"What are the chances that she saw everything that happened here?", _Zatanna asked disturbed even to imagine that a 14 year old has to saw two of her close relative die in front of her reliving the accident of her father in mind.

_"Probably didn't saw a thing…they showed her mercy…there were no tears marks or any kind of physical strain on her wind pipe when paramedics took her…I had her checked for any other wounds, there is none…she was not their focus", _Jade piped in again and Zatanna sighed, _"William Collin was found in the showers but he wasn't quite as lucky. Ligature marks on wrists and ankles and one long laceration up the abdomen through both layers of muscles"_

_"Evisceration that is typical of disorganized behavior", _Kaldur added with a thought.

_"Despite all the blood, this crime scene shows method, order and control. I would say it is pretty organized", _Jade presented her opinion.

_"There also an evidence of the torture with the husband", _Roy said hesitatingly, _"Broken bones, burns, contusions, laceration…I don't think he left anything out"_

_"If we consider that torture is the unsub's signature than methodology should be unique. A person who burns someone doesn't normally use the knife", _Richard added still occasionally sending glances towards Wally who hasn't spoken a word during this whole conversation.

_"So we have more than one killer…both preferring different methodologies yet completing each other needs perfectly", _Kaldur concluded, _"Could be blood relatives or submissive-dominant category"_

_"Agent McCarty was found in the bath tub. From the looks of the level of blood ring on this tub, McCarty lost his entire blood volume in it…Approximately 10.6 pints", _Jade added.

_"Which means that he was dismembered", _Roy clarified what jade left out.

_"Were the P.D able to completely reassemble the body?", _Kaldur asked while jade nodded, _"So that means he didn't take any trophies…is there any evidence he got off?", _Kaldur asked hesitatingly.

_"No", _Jade answered forcefully. Again Silence fell in the room for a while. _"So are we dealing with a sadist?",_ Jade addressed the elephant in the room.

_"No…", _Wally answered way to quickly surprising everyone with his outburst. He released a sigh and explained._ "Typically torture falls into two categories; sadistic and functional. Functional torture is used to extract the information or punish. It's measured, disinterested and impersonal…then there is a sadistic torture which is used to extract some emotional or sexual need…if you look around here, this is a sadistic torture but ….in case of Artemis they need information... they would prefer functional torture…hopefully"_

_"They are hitmans right…. but hitman doesn't need to torture the victims. They were given the target and they make the kill as quickly as possible. May be it's the torture that bond the two unsub, a common ground for both of them to agree on…having a similar emotional need and ability to work together also hints that they have common past… my guess unsubs are brothers or cousins who went through some tragedy in the past", _Richard explained.

_"They are no rookie….they are doing it for a long time… they murdered two people in this very room but not a single drop of blood could be found anywhere else…they did a lot of work here and there is no hesitation on the unsub's part it's messy…. yet if I close the door of the rest room it will look like an ordinary house to me…such excellency and efficiency suggests history and extensive homework", _Roy added,_ "I doubt forensics will help us…"_

_"We have our work cut out for us. Zatanna help the neighbor and get the sketch of the person out in the media, whoever he is we need to find him. He may provide us with any info we miss. Richard and Roy I want you to go through every file in the state involving this type of torture; check the surrounding states too, the guy is a pro he could have done the job away from his comfort zone. Go far back as you can at least ten years. Jade; Wally you guys are with me, we are going to visit Russo and try to shake him up. Right now; he is the only one who know the unsubs directly or indirectly", _Kaldur ordered and everyone nodded in agreement.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"You know if Artemis sees you now…she will literally believe that you actually care for her", _Roy asked while wrapping his arms around her stiff form from behind. Jade was waiting for Wally and Kaldur to come out of the house.

Jade smiled bitterly but become relaxed around him in an instant; her tough exterior dissolving in to thin air leaving an exposed worried elder sister behind. _"I do care for her…I am not as much of a bitch you think I am",_ She said while using his shoulder as a head support.

Roy smiled, _"I knew it …behind all the layers of Godzilla of yours…there is still hiding a sweet, idiotic, egoistic, temperamental girl with whom I fall in love with", _his hand found its way around her stomach and he deliberately started probing her stomach, _"you know I don't like that frown of yours…let's remove it with a tickle"_

_"Harper I am warning you, don't you dare use the tickle against me; I will personally grind your hands into a fine powder with the hammer if you do", _jade warned playfully but become serious after a while, _"this is on me…I brought her into this…if only I would have stayed away…"_

Roy frowned and instantly released her and come face to face with her, _"...This is not on you...Artemis agreed to help and we will find her…but to be honest… I never get your staying away policy…You always run away…whenever there is something you can't handle you ran away…whether it is Artemis or me or anyone else…instead of facing things head on you like to disappear…Can't you for once gut up and try to be there for the one you care…instead of lurking in the shadows"_

Jade gave him a pointed glare, her expression turning from perplexed to hurt and then to anger, she gave him a forceful shove and walked away, _"You don't get it…do you …I stayed away from her to keep her sane…to make sure she has everything which she could desires for… I stayed away because that's the best thing I could do for her…you had no idea what it is like to be born in the hell…I stayed away to keep that hell away from her not to…", _her rant was cut short by Kaldur coming out, she gave Roy one last glare and released a controlled breath, _" you are the only person I thought who wouldn't judge me but since you already have me figured out…why don't you give your decision a thought too", _jade said while waving the engagement ring in front of him, _"I would be happy to re-consider it too but right now I have my sister to worry about"._ Jade quickly moved away from him not giving him a chance to explain himself while Roy just glared her from behind and snorted angrily.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**SOME PLACE UNKNOWN 9:00 AM**_

Electricity zapped through her body angrily, cutting through her like a knife through cheese, filling every inch of her body with agonizing pain. With absolute cruelty, in a split second the iron clad clutches of agony tore away unconsciousness and bought her back in the world of reality._"AAAHhhhh…", _Artemis screamed and become awake with the gasp. She saw something move away from her peripheral vision and the pain subsides greatly giving her a chance of catching breath. When her senses became functioning again, Artemis huffed while breathing heavily. She was strapped on a metallic chair with her hands and legs fixed along the chair with steel bracelets.

_"Wakey Wakey … dear", _Ronald welcomed her with a cruel smile on his face he was leaning on the table with his back with the voice recorder placed beside him and electric prod in his hands connected to a generator. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Well gee… I am just awesome….. after being kidnapped…and hit with a bat….oh did I mention… I am currently tied up too", _Artemis answered with a smirk. Ronald laughed out loud and turned his back on her. _"You amuse me..", _he said as he placed the electric prod back on the table and fit the knuckle busters in his right hand.Before Artemis could utter a word, he turned around and gave her a powerful punch in her stomach causing Artemis to whither in pain. Her breath instantly left her lung leaving her gasping for it again. Ronald only smiled and moved behind her. He grabbed the handful of her hair and pushed her head behind and then whispered in her ear, _"You know why you are here sweat heart…please I beg of you …tell me what I need from you and I promise I will end your life quickly…", _Artemis gritted her teeth in pain and tried to put a brave front_;_ Ronald said plainly and release her hair.

_"Didn't I give answer to you on the train station…Dude if you… really want another …spit on your face… you could have …just asked", _Artemis said with a smile but her voice was hoarse and laced with pain; while trying to bring her breathing rate back to normal.

_"Thought you were smart but you disappoint me", _Ronald replied in a threatening tone and added another punch but this time just below her ribcage. Artemis doubled over as much as she can but the restraint prevented her from doing so. She could feel a coppery taste of blood in her mouth yet again but settled on just releasing a grunt; not giving him the satisfaction of a scream.

_"Well buddy…I wasn't… born to…. please psychopaths… anyway"_, Artemis said between gasps.

Ronald only smiled at her attempt and said, _"We are just getting started Miss Queen…I suggest you should get comfortable… By the way I really like your fingers"_

_"Dude you really… have complex about your…. appearances aren't you?...BTW try manicure…it helps" , _Artemis answered with the smirk while Ronald only glared her angrily. Ronald came forward and Artemis balled her hands in to fist.

_"Tell me the location", _Ronald vehemently opened her left hand fist sending a wave of pains in her shoulder wound; and mumbled lightly, _"I am sorry, Madre", _Artemis become surprised but before she could ask, he said loudly, _"Feel free to scream…no one will hear you", _Artemis took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for incoming pain as Ronald snap her little finger by pushing it to the side. 

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**WASHINGTON, D.C**

**BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT, HQ**

**SUNDAY, 7:00 AM**

_"So everybody knows what to do?", _Kaldur asked while just getting ready to go into the interrogation room.

_"Why do I get to sit behind and she got to go. She is blood related to Artemis remember", _Wally complained with anger but clenched his ear again which has starting buzzing yet again because of his own high pitch.

_"She is going in because she knows the person well than us and you are staying out because of your injury…just sit here please… my friend we can't afford to have an incident like Salesman here", _Kaldur explained objectively yet sympathetically; making his intentions clear. Wally nodded angrily and sat down while Kaldur and Jade went in.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"We know about the Copycat killer and his ties to you…", _Kaldur said emotionlessly while jade decided to lean on the transparent glass behind the camera recording this interrogation.

_"My client has no idea what you are talking about?", _his attorney spoke up in his defense.

_"Co-operate help us nail this guy and we can talk about the plea agreement", _Kaldur continued like his attorney hasn't even spoken.

_"Where is your other agent? Why isn't she here…I haven't seen her for a while…", _Russo directly glared at jade ignoring everyone else in the room. Jade glared back and turned off the camera with a smirk.

_"You have nothing on me….have you? with her …gone", _Russo smiled sinisterly, _"you have no way to contact your witnesses and if they don't show up in the trial…what good are they to you…and I don't need to remind you that in trial; only two days are left"._

_"You are not getting out of here, Russo…Even if the murder charges drops…We have money laundering charges against you…with proof connecting some of your ties to terrorist organization…homeland security is dying to have their hands on you…we have already have the black site ready for you…and I am telling you I am gonna make you wish you have never been born when I get my hands on you", _jade said with the same sickening smile as his putting Kaldur and Wally on the edge. Behind the glass Wally can easily feel tension in Russo demeanor. He was clearly not expecting this. Jade gave him another smile and turns to leave, when Russo called out challenging her.

_"That's a load of crap", _the attorney piped in again but was ignored as usual.

_"You will not present anything in the court and you will drop all the charges on me. She is your sister. Are you gonna let her die?", _Russo asked.

Jade laughed loudly and said in an emotionless tone, _"You know…me and her…we never get along and yes I will let her die…I will however….do avenge her…and trust me… there is nothing like the thrill of seeing someone suffer with whom you hold grudge…wouldn't you agree..", _She said in a detached tone and left the room with Kaldur soon following her behind.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"We have a serious problem", _Richard declared in a grim tone and brought the presenting table in the view filled with the pictures of victims.

_"How many are there?", _Kaldur asked glaring at the board.

_"Well we went 15 years back and there were 100 more cases we missed, most of them tortured for days before killed", _Roy explained, _"and there is also a pattern to that…..first 28 civilians all murdered in the different states …So P.D never even think of a serial killer approaching their turf. Then 40 cops along with few collateral civilian causalities…2 retired soldiers…and now 1 CIA agent…and the most recent kill before McCarty was this Torrance, a well-known criminal too….and one more thing not all of his kills are mob hits…10 people are from Russo mob itself…either he called the shot or they did it themselves"._

_"So our unsubs are males, intelligent, organized and methodical. They have a confidence of men who have been killing for a long time. They started on low- risks victims getting their way to the high risk victims and are now targeting the law enforcement agencies….even with the profile we wouldn't be able to pinpoint them or we have to wait for more evidence", _Kaldur concluded.

_"More evidence?", _Zatanna asked as she entered with the sketch of a man in her hands.

_"More crime scenes or…victims", _Wally explained with a gulp.

Kaldur turned towards jade, _"What are you going to do about Russo?"_

_"We can make a trade. I have talked to my officials. We can gave him some package in exchange for Artemis's safe return", _Jade explained. Three men wearing Army uniform entered through elevator from behind and entered into the conference room.

_"NO…There is no way Homeland Security is allowing any kind of deal with the terrorist__. Negotiation with the terrorists is not allowed, Miss. Nugyen. I thought you were aware of that", _the blond man with charismatic personality leading the other army officers answered in a taunting tone.

_"Can we ask who you are?", _Kaldur asked bewildered at the intervention of the Army in the B.A.U.

_"General Lawrence Crock", _he introduced himself while jade glared the man with such intensity that Roy had to grab her arm to ensure that she didn't lash out on him, _"I am here to ensure that Russo sees his end and we don't have to worry about any off the record deals…and also to ensure that our informant stay undercover in Russo's Cartel till it goes down", _he said with a smile and politely take the sketch from the Zatanna, _"That man you found fleeing on the scene is our informant, young lady. Let's keep his name away from the media. He is an asset and we would like to take benefits from his talents"._

_"CIA brought him in. This is my case and I will deal with it… the way I want", _Jade said furiously_, "You can go fuck yourself Dad. I am not buying your shit", _the moment the word Dad left the jade's mouth, everyone exchanged worried glances. Richard was the first to get over the shock and decides to step in.

_"Sir…Your daughter's life is at stake here. Please reconsider your approach. I am sure if we settle down on the table, we could find a probable solution", _he tried to act as a mediator.

_"Letting emotions to get the best of you. I thought I taught you better than that but like her you turned out to be a disappointment too and why Am I not surprised", _he answered while ignoring the Richard's suggestion.

_"And as usual you turned out to be an Old, detached, paranoid, heartless bastard. I don't know why Am I surprised?...I should have gotten used to it by now", _Jade replied back with disgust.

_"Your orders are clear. Don't defy me, Jade. I don't have to warn you of the consequences of insubordination", _Lawrence boomed at her while Roy stepped in front of her shielding her from him.

_"Back off", _he roared back with a glare.

_"What kind of a father are you?...your daughter might die in the next few hours from the hands of some freaking psychopath …and you are not gonna do anything", _Wally also come to stand face to face with him.

Lawrence only laughed and said with an amusement, _"Son, Don't make assumptions about the people you don't know, they might deserve what they are getting"._

_"I am not your Son…Sir", _Wally spat the words at him in disgust.

_"No need to get offensive. I was here only to deliver the message from the Homeland Security. That's all. Russo is not leaving this cell no matter what", _Lawrence said as he put his Army cap back on and turned to leave, _" and please don't mind me…Don't you had an agent to save"_

_SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK_

_"and I thought I had family issues", _Kaldur said as he saw Lawrence leaves the HQ, Roy taking Jade to the side while Wally excused himself from the HQ by saying he needed air. Richard shook his head at the Kaldur comment and passed a troubled glance to Zatanna who was constantly glaring at the pictures of a victims displayed on the board.

_"Something on your mind?", _Richard asked concernedly.

_"They let her live….Helen..…even sedated her that she doesn't hear, see or feel anything. It's like they were saving her from pain…Don't you see the pattern here?", _Zatanna explained while Richard gave her a confused look, _"All of the victims are men…In their body count of 157, there is not a single woman they have killed"._

_"Russo also mentioned the time of his trial…if he instructed them to keep her alive for the sake of information, that expired in two days…if we take Zatanna's theory in account too", _Kaldur added.

_"That means if Artemis didn't tell them about the location, they will keep her alive for two days", _Richard concluded for both of them and passed the smile to Zatanna, _"Zee...you are a genius" _

_"Well tell me something I don't know", _Zatanna answered with a smile and then said at a sad note, _"I hope she is okay"_

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**_

**SOME PLACE UNKNOWN 7:00 PM**

Jim cursed himself once again as he hears the screams of Artemis yet again. He came down to the basement with his one arm in a sling and a frown settled on his face. _"I told you to end it…what's taking so long …", _he askedto Ronald who was glaring at the slumped form of Artemis; her face covered with sweat and reddened because of the electricity surging through her body several times

_"Electrocuted her with 5mAmp twenty one time…even broke her left hand wrist and fingers…bitch wouldn't budge…",_ Ronald explained anger lacing his voice. Jim placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. _Most probably 103 F, _Ronald thought and sighed and then asks after a good one minute of silence observing her remorsefully.

_"We should end her misery…it reminds me of Madre…..Wanna try dad's favorite", _Jim asked while Ronald nodded. Jim; with the smile and took the filled injection of Triazolam (anti-sedative) from the table dismissing the other eight used injections on the bin nearby. _"How many times do I have to tell you…don't make a mess…it made us look unprofessional, bro", _he complained as he passes the injection to him which he gladly accepted with the roll of his eyes at his comment and pressed the needle in Artemis neck.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

The pain in her head was enormous and her vision was again playing games with her, becoming indistinct and distinct in an instant recurrently. She felt like burning; like someone has tossed her in petrol and lit the match. The buzz was fast wearing off and the jolting pain in her hand causes her to fully awaken straightway.

_"Welcome back sweet heart…",_ Ronald said while opening the steel bracelets of her arms and legs and bringing out the zip tie cuffs. Jimmy came from behind and passed her a repentant glance. Artemis wants to scream at him that she doesn't need his pity or if he is so remorseful why is he doing this on first place but her throat doesn't obey. Her throat was arid and parched because of dehydration and electrocution; she again cursed herself for not killing _OK may be not killing but_ severely injuring or just straight gutting Ronald with knife when she had the chance because she was beginning to think that this is going to be the end of her.

An inaudible cry escaped her lips involuntarily as Ronald twisted her broken wrist and zip tied her hands behind her. He pushed her up by using the collar of her shirt and then when Artemis reluctantly put some pressure on her left leg he let go of her, causing her to fall on her broken leg and wrist. Artemis screamed desperately as the pain wrecked through her in waves. Jim shouted at Ronny but Artemis was too disoriented to care, the dark abyss of unconsciousness again start nagging at her and she wants nothing more to just give in it but the luck wasn't on her side as Ronald again started dragging her towards some tub.

_"Please tell us about the reporter location… I know the tactics we use…they are undignified but I promise you we will gave you a noble death if you give us what we need", _Jim said soothingly creasing the bloodied face of Artemis gently with his rough hands. Artemis gave him a smirk as he creased her split lip and bite as hard as she can on his thumb. Jim jumped back in pain and landed on his injured shoulder while trying to get away from her while Artemis gave him a triumph smirk. On the other hand, Ronald grabbed her from hair, pushed her up and dumped her head in the ice-chilled water in the tub making her bent on her broken knee. _"Let's see how long you last here sweet heart…I just had enough of you", _Ronald said angrily. Initially Artemis didn't struggle; she skirmish vigorously after a while but then become static letting him drown her like it doesn't matter.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_**IN THE WATER**_

_**ARTEMIS POV**_

_Trust me when you are just electrocuted and your blood is boiling in your vein at 103 degree Fahrenheit, you kind of want to be dumped in the cold water on your head and the first thing that comes into your mind is not cold…but it is a relief… sweet honeyed relief, second is a little cold; third is also cold but its bearable and fourth is just plain frosting cold… you will think that I had forget counting but hey I am freaking cold out of my mind…BTW I am a soccer fan and for me the most important number is 10 So fucking bear with me._

_The fifth thing you realize is immediate sense of panic; you open your eyes just to get away from the frightening blackness that overwhelms you. You search for a ray of light just to know that you are not alone…just so that you don't have to see the darkness as the last thing you see before you die_

_The sixth thing you realize is the dragging of air, the burning of lungs that are screaming for air so you violently thrash around; praying and hoping to get free yet you couldn't. Your chest feels like somebody has placed a log over it, the crushing and devastating blanket clenches you horrifying and destroying you to the core…so you release the breath you are holding…welcoming the inevitable wanting it to end so you stop struggling_

_The seventh thing you realize is remorse and regret…think of things you wanted to do…think of secrets you never share …eventually you take a breath of water knowing it will kill you…you still do that…you say good bye to the ones you love, blew a kiss to the one you once gave your heart, mentally slapped your friends and… you let it all burn…you close your eyes thinking of it as your end…yet become surprised at the mocking of death_

_The eight thing you realize is abyss dragging you to the limitless depth where there is light...you mentally face palmed yourself and actually admit that your brain cells have died and you can be declared as mentally unstable…yet you keep going till you saw a scenery in front of you_

_"Let go, Artemis", _the black woman with Asian features and kind eyes begs six year old version of you to believe her. You are wearing a green life jacket and holding the pool end as hard as you can; not trusting the blue water to not to engulf you, _"Come on, Artemis….trust me …I am right here…Let go"_

The 12 year old version of jade laughs at you and throws the water splashes at you, making you squirm away. You glare and her taunting smirk turns into the smile; her eyes twinkling with care, _"jeez Arty! Stop being a baby and let go", _she approaches you and put a hand around your stiffed arm, you expect something comforting, _"Come on, I will kill the lifeguard if you die" _and you got sucker punched instead, knowing way too well it's your sister way of saying that she is your life guard.

The Asian women scolded the devil circling you and the smile found its way to your face. She circled you around and put her protective arms around you, _"You can let go, Arty…I will catch you …I wouldn't let anything happened to you ok" and finally you let go…_

_The ninth thing you realize is the tranquility…you know it's just a memory but you are peaceful... you smile under water ignoring that it is lowering your core temperature, freezing your blood, slowing your heart rate…yet you smile that after trying so hard …after burring them in your mind so deep yet the last thing you see is them…and it is blissful, filled with joy and bursting with serenity_

_The tenth thing you realize is that you are thankful to your oppressor…not for breaking your bones ….not for hurting you…but for giving the glimpse of what you always wanted…the freedom you always carved….the feeling of being loved, cared …and you thanked them for this till_

They pull you out, put your head in the tub again, making you go through seven stages again and again till you loss the count and you plead to get a one more glimpse of any of your broken memory but the abyss doesn't show mercy on you….Finally you gave in to them and for the last time they ask you about the location you mouthed thank you to them and black out leaving them confused in their own sick abyss.

**CHAPTER END**

Coming up next…Action and fluff

Thank you every one who reviewed and convey their thoughts on the last Chapter. Please do like, favorite, follow and Review….they are my inspiration for writing So tata ….till next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Carl Jung said, "The healthy man does not torture the others. Generally, it's the tortured that turned into torturers"._**

**_WASHINGTON, D.C_**

**_BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT, HQ_**

**_SUNDAY, 7:45 PM_**

_"Jade! You have a minute", _Wally approached jade with a thoughtful expression on his face who was trying to somehow get her contacts to influence homeland security but was having no luck with that. She turned towards him while shutting her phone off and gave him a tired nod. _"Artemis profiled Russo…Right…",_ Jade nodded again at that, _"What does the profile say about entitlement and preferences of trust in each other?"_

_"Well he clearly has trust issues and is a control freak. Not much of an intimidating or daunting figure in the cartel…had his dogs do the most of work…he is more like a master mind in the cartel…likes to beat people in the psychological games…never got his hands dirty as far as I know", _Jade answered and then asked with quizzical expression, _"why do you asked?"_

_"So, Russo and the unsubs interaction must be strictly business with no emotional strings attached…", _Jade again nodded, _"He wouldn't hold it over his life...right",_ Wally said with a creepy smile and asked, _"Would you like to scare the living shit out of him…for investigatory purpose of course"_

_"Oh dear! Nothing would give me greater pleasure", _Jade said with a sinister smile and then asked in a demanding tone, _"So, red head….what do you have in mind?"_

_"You know the typical…you provide him the lunch in CIA way…I will gave him the piece of FBI Way as the dessert", _Wally said with a smile, _"and let's keep it off the books"_

_"Ok…. but care to elaborate on what kind of CIA way you want me to present him", _jade asked with a smirk.

_"The usual…Criminally Insane American way…"_

_"Boy…I like you already"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Jade passes Russo a menacing smile as two police officers brought him in the interrogation room. She was sitting on the seat with her legs placed on the table appearing to be deeply disinterested; with her headsets on while observing her nails and lip singing the song lyrics _you are gonna die and I am gonna steal your bones ohh you are gonna die…._ _"Boys don't forget to hand cuff him with the chair… you know me…I like my guests trapped and… alone...allows me to deal with them quickly …"_, the police officers smiled and did as they were told while Russo visibly paled at the scene folding in front of him.

_"Madam…do you want the cameras on…", _one of them asked as he was leaving the room.

_"No dear, we don't wanna give homeland security a sex tape now…. are we?", _Jade said again with an alarming smile sending chills down Russo's spine.

_"of course not madam…", _the officer replied.

_"Just make sure no one disturb us", _jade dismissed him with a wave of her hands and got up on her feet. As the door closes, the smile on her face turned into frown and she placed several photos of the victims of copycat on the table. After that she walked behind Russo and gently placed the hands on his shoulder and gave him a shove, _"I am just gonna ask you once Russo…Who has my sister…I need a name and a location….if you tell me right now you might save your ugly balls from mutilation… or might… just might get some deal for co-operating with the government…but if you don't…",_ she again pressed his shoulders this time a bit harshly, _"well then...you have worse than hell coming your way"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about", _Russo answered plainly though mentally was scared shit out of his mind. _"You wouldn't touch me in here…I have rights…you can't do anything", _he quickly added afterwards probably to ensure himself.

Jade only laughed, simply piled up all the photos in the corner and came to sit right in front of him on the table, _"Okay then… do you want to hear a story…", _Russo shook his head in no but jade continued, _"it's very funny actually…you know I used to be a real do-godder, johnny on the spot kind of person …then this stupid thing happened", _jade removed her coat and cracked her knuckles, _"…I left my home for a while…when I come back my mom was dead, my sister was in asylum and my asshole dad like always was screwing with some other hooker in our home… apparently some psychopath was the cause of all of it…you see that was a real crossroads for me…I learned very important thing that day…which is very important for you to know…very important", _jade glared and pressed his shoulder again with one hand while unbuckling her belt with the other, _"there are monsters in this world; they destroys your life, devour your happiness and burn your soul and you never get to know Why is this happening to you…you want to live so you fight back but the only way to live is to beat them and for that… you had to become a monster yourself. You see in the path of becoming a monster, there are no rules…", _she stretched the belt and rolled it in her hands making it a perfect tool for strangulation, _"and sometimes you come to realize that it's okay to break all the rules…like when some nitwit has handed your sister to some freaking psychopath again", _ jade shouted at him and got up, put the belt around his neck and starts chocking him, _"I want a name …I want a name…tell me the name… …you fuck face", _she shouted while pushing him upward and backward literally strangulating him. Russo lashed around but couldn't get free. He struggled vigorously and thrashed around but jade didn't let go.

After one minute and 30 seconds when Russo was about to pass out, Wally came in with the bang, _"Let him go, Agent Nugyen…As the DA's Assistant, I am warning you Miss. dragon nails. If you don't, you will be facing serious charges of insubordination and abuse in court", _Wally's said intimidatingly and jade let go while huffing angrily and leave the room. Wally was disguised as a trainee with a big round glasses and shabby bag…Gone was the tuxedo and Rolex watch and spikes… now the silicon strapped L.E.D watch, oily and sticky geeky haircut and a typical nerdy assistant outfit ( yellow pants with checkered shirt ) was in play…jade couldn't help but to burst out laughing on his appearance as she closes the door. Wally immediately took control of the room and tried to sympathize with him, _"Are you okay sir… ", _Wally asked as he took out the keys and un-cuffed him putting him in ease gaining his confidence, _"Trust me Sir… to be alone with one of the fine-tuned ass bitches of the CIA…not a very bright idea …"_

_"It's not like I had any say in the matter", _Russo complained.

_"True…it's sucks to be you...", _he admitted.

_"CONGRATULATONS… you rhymed", _Russo answered sarcastically.

_"Can I get you something…"_

_"No"_

_"Coffee"_

_"No"_

_"Soda"_

_"No"_

_"Prostitute"_

_"….", _perplexed face of Russo.

_"They say meaning of silence is half consent…you Dog…", _Wally smirked

_"Are you serious?...", _Russo asked still confused.

_"Yup mate…I thought since you do have a high chance of meeting a horrible death within the next few hours... I might as well do something good to up my shot at getting into heaven… You know, I love humanity, taking care of dying people is considered a great virtue", _Wally said with a smile and got up to leave; leaving Russo more confused as ever _"Well if you need anything let me know I could precede your demands to attorney"_

_"What…Wow...who is gonna die…hey what you are talking about?", _Russo asked worried as hell as he saw him leaving.

_"Oh Come On dude…you know you rattled the wrong cage…. you are in deep shit from both ends. I meet dickheads like you every day but you…my friend won gold in this competition…I mean seriously who piss off both of the homeland security and the psychopaths at the same time…you sure had a death wish but don't worry you will get it soon", _Wally pretended to open the door making sure that he conveys the impression that he is not dying to feed him any information.

_"Hey…come back here …please tell me...Who is gonna kill me?...Hey", _Russo cried out desperately.

_"You really don't know...do you?", _Wally gave him a baffled look and said with the gesture of hand, _"I will be right back with the file…will be easy to explain"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"See...your boys made a mess and since you are the one calling the shots…the burden is on your shoulders too… if you ask me… the murder charge for 157 people along with two army personals…dude there is no way you are getting out alive and since you are their next target…I feel like if you somehow do get away with the trial...so wouldn't be able to out-smart them", _Wally passed him a smile and opened the folder having tortured victim photos specifically the photos of Torrance.

_"Hey are you out of your mind, I never called any shots I don't know what you are talking about?", _Russo answered hesitatingly but eyed the victim's photos.

_"The cameras are off mate…you can talk to me…whatever you say… nothing leaves the room", _Wally said with the fake sincerity yet couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice,_ "this man is Torrance and he is a well-known hitman too…I am guessing you know him already…they killed him while he was in police custody…they kill for pleasure and when they decide to kill nothing could stop them…", _Wally opened the page filled with mob victims and threw the file towards him, _"Ain't easy fighting for respect isn't it…you are the boss still people laugh at you…even I am laughing at your stupidity…So when one of your boys step out of line you hit them hard and you make it count …Can't you see you need them they don't need you"_

_"So you are saying they are gonna kill me…", _Russo asked confused yet believing Wally's opinion instantly.

_"The FBI profilers profiled them as paranoid killers and I think it's true too…Aside from you nobody knows their identity in the gang…that speaks volume about them...what do you think your psychopaths will think about you getting friendly with the FBI…you want some deal…wasn't that the point of killing the FBI agent…you clear your name from murder charges, only left accountable for drug trafficking, gave Copycat killer to the FBI and get away… if an ordinary person like me could figure it all out how long you think will it take for them to figure it all out…", _Wally got up from the seat and advised him again, _"if they are not a problem for you now they will be soon.. And Trust me mate from what I have seen in the folder…they are not stupid to fall for it. If you give me a name….I might be able to help you…provide you extra protection…we could use it as your plea agreement in your defense …if not…well maybe your wish will come true after all",_ Wally ended the argument and start walking towards the door.

_"I don't have a name …I have a contact", _Russo said while shaking his head, _"There is a number in my cell under the name of butler…I page them and leave the pictures of the mark along with payment at my ware house outside the state…the rest they do it themselves", _Russo explained while rubbing his hands together in frustration.

Wally nodded and took off his glasses, nicely folded it and place them on the table, _"is there any chance that the agent…they took is alive…", _he asked trying to keep emotion in check and balling his hands in to fist.

Russo on the other hand didn't observe any change in him and said with the laugh, _" Although I do told them to keep her alive for two days…they probably had disposed of the bitch after few hou…", _he was cut off by Wally grabbing him from shirt and get thrown against the wall.

_"Mr. Michael…I suggest you start hopping…in fact start praying that she is alive… because the only thing that is standing between me ripping you apart into tiny little pieces right now is the slightest possibility of her being alive and if something happens to her", _Wally got up to his face and punched him hard in the stomach,_"Even God wouldn't be able to Save you from me", _he said as he walked out of the room but came back after a second, _"And dude…you had just been played", _Wally said with a smile and closed the door leaving a very confused and disoriented Russo behind.

_SCENE BREAKS SCENE BREAKS_

Wally passes her a smile as he entered into the room and carefully observed Jade as he came to stand beside her. _"What?"_, jade asked irritatingly not bothering to turn towards him and seeing the police officers taking Russo back to his cell through transparent window pane.

_"Look what you said back there…I am really sor…", _Wally tried to console her but was cut off by the abrupt laugh from jade.

_"Oh My God…please don't tell me you think that what I said out there was true", _jade asked with the smile and explained herself, _"it was the story I made up…you say what you have to when you are in that room…please don't take it on heart…besides I didn't know Torrance was killed in the police custody?", _Jade asked with the smirk as Wally shook his head.

_"Neither did I…but You got me there…..seriously what are you doing in the CIA...you should be doing serials…playing hitler ….making the men coming out of their skin…would be interesting wouldn't it… ", _Wally smiled back and asked, _"But what are we gonna do about the bruises around his neck"_

_"Don't worry…they could easily be overlooked as hickeys", _Jade again said with a smile and took a quick picture of him while Wally happily posed with a kissing face, both of them failed to notice Roy just coming to the door way. Before he could call out wally, jade said, _"You really look like a buff stuffed in a cocktail dress…I might say if I hadn't been engaged I might find it quite attractive…but pity I only find it funny now"_

_"Oh come on babe, you are choosing that cheesy ab guy over me, I am wounded...you see guys like Roy they are made…they had to grow balls…I, on the other hand, was born with it", _Wally said with a smile happy to play along.

_"Really who falls for that…. I didn't even tripped…thought you were more tacky than that"_

_"Babe..i could be as tacky as you want me to be"_

_"You sure find the insurance fast", _Roy said from behind while glaring at jade, _"and there I was hoping you might actually be trying to find your sister… but you couldn't stop being the slut.. can you"_

Both Jade and Wally turned around surprised. _"Roy it was a joke…come on…you actually didn't…"_ Wally tried to explain himself but was cut off by jade.

_"There is no need to give him explanation, Wally", _Jade glared at Roy and come to stand beside him, _"We actually called you here because we had found a lead but…_ _fuck you very much for judging me …again", _jade gave him a shove with the shoulder and walked away.

_"Dude...you are taking it wrong", _Wally explained again with a puppy faced look as Jade left the room.

_"Whatever…Kaldur called everyone in the conference room",_ Roy huffed angrily and said plainly, _"and please change before you come there… dude you really look like a buff in Halloween costume"._

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

**SOME PLACE UNKNOWN 3:00 AM**

Artemis dropped her head back on the murky floor again; the sound of the small splashes because of the icy water surrounding her didn't even register a sound in her brain. The wet clothes and the water around have already leached out her most of her body heat and her body has lost the urge to warm itself by shivering. She could feel her blood thicken like crankcase oil in a cold engine and her mind shutting down her body functions. The small light coming from the crack again starts to fade away and Artemis again made the desperate attempt to remain conscious by lifting her head a bit and dropping it again. Chilly water trickles down Artemis's neck and spine, joined soon by a thin line of blood from a cut on her head and nose; and the faint pain in her head causes her to open her eyes again but her head again lolled down to the side exhausted by the small effort. She closes her eyes again but is awakened by someone gently placing a hand on her head and calling out her name.

_"Arty…God you are freezing", _Jade said worryingly and gently stroked her hair. Artemis opens her eyes and a sudden happiness fills her whole existence.

_"J…jade...how did ….how did you …find me?", _She released a breath and licked her lips before speaking just to lessen the frosty feeling numbing her lips.

_"It doesn't matter…I am here now", _jade said while smiling lightly.

Artemis smiles too and tried to move closer to her, _"jade…I saw mom…I saw her...She looks so beautiful…so kind…nothing like how I margined…and she was…not mad at me…jade…she said she loves me…jade"_

Jade smiles and placed the hand around her neck, _"But you let her die, you are the cause all of it",_ jade's lips moved but the sound was of her father, Artemis tries to get away but the looming figure of jade turned into Lawrence, her surrounding also changed and she found herself lying on the wooden floor with lots of swamp deer skeleton with stags hanging on the walls _"…you worthless child", _his hand grabbed her neck and start chocking her, _"I warned you. Why don't you ever listen", _he let go of her after a while and passed a hand through his hair while taking a few step back. He released a meticulous sigh and grabbed the knife with some kind of insignia carved in its handle. Lawrence leaned in closer and back handed her across the face, "_you pathetic piece of shit…you are never coming to this cottage again…never…again...and if you tell anyone about it I will put this knife in you…cut you open … and then eat you up…do you hear me"._

_"What?", _Artemis asked confused but glared him anyway while Lawrence only smiled while waving a knife.

_"Lower your eyes, baby girl", _the smile vanishes in an instant and a menacing frown took its place, _"I said… lower …your… eyes", _he ordered again with venom lacing his voice but Artemis found herself transfixed unable to look away, _"Your mother didn't teach you respect does she?...Well maybe this will cause you to listen", _Lawrence rushed and pledge the knife, Artemis gasped as the knife enters in her stomach; she felt the slash instantly; a stinging pain wrecked through her body overwhelming the coldness that was about to engulf her causing her to close her eyes again and sending her body in the state of shock but she was again awaken by the high pitched sound of a gunshot nearby depriving her from the freedom from consciousness she was so desperately carving right now.

Artemis finds herself lying on the muddy ground with dark and gloomy trees overshadowing her, the long and pointy grass nearly camouflaging her from the environment providing her an odd sense of comfort; the sounds of cars passing by could be heard quite easily along with the creepy voices of insects and other small animals, Artemis could sense a dull throbbing in her stomach yet she chooses to ignore it, she erected her head and stared into the night sky, a cocktail of deep indigo's. The shiny full moon beamed down gleaming everything around her into glitters; she felt dejected yet again since milky light couldn't find its way through towering trees.

_"There you are…", _A man wearing the hood and ski mask came into her line of sight sending a wave of panic in her instantly. Her breath caught in her throat as he approached her and sat down beside her. Artemis tried to get away but couldn't feel her arms; tries to speak but he placed a finger over her lips._"SSsh…Sshh it's okay...don't try to speak you will need your oxygen" _he said in robotic voice and pledge the knife out, a piercing pain seeps through her causing her to gasp for breath again, the blood starts oozing down from the wound almost immediately_, _Reaper slowly knifed her again just below the ribcage, making another slash with a cold metal,_"You know what the hard part is...it is not passing out from the pain", _ Artemis yelped while he just took the knife out more slowly this time sending the waves of pain in her body, making her feel every inch of a stinging cold metal against her skin,_"Try to relax Arty…your body will go numb", _he again stabbed her in the shoulder and continued speaking,_"and this will go in so much easier if you relax"_ he pushed the blade little more and twist it around; Blood was no longer just oozing and seeping, but was now fairly cascading out from her wounds and was pooling on the ground beside her. He pledges the knife out again while Artemis just shut her eyes unable to look into him anymore.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Give her the adrenaline shot before doing anything drastic…her heart rate was way too low the last time I checked ", _Jimmy said as he wore the jacket to head towards the warehouse, _"I wonder what does Russo has to say now"_

_"Can't we just let her die…she is loyal…I give her that…or may be stupid…we are not getting anything out of her", _Ronald said while coming from behind, _"Besides don't you wanna sharpen your knives on her…"_

_"Do that for me…will you?...and no we can't let her die...not before tomorrow at least", _Jimmy answered while loading a gun and placing it behind his back.

_"Why?...she is dying anyway…apparently she had a thing for drowning…passed out way more quickly than electrocution…i am actually starting to feel bad about it now", _He said with sympathy lacing his voice.

_"Says the man who dumped almost four barrels of frosty water on her …after the whole drowning thing for three hours …then forced a tube down her throat so she could drink four gallons more…of course you felt bad",_ jimmy retorted sarcastically.

_"She bit you remember...if she haven't I also wouldn't have to do that…beside she must have vomited three gallon anyway so nothing to worry about right…",_ he said casually.

_"But don't kill her…if we fail to get the job done, it will be bad for our reputation… and we would starting to get the easy victims…you know we don't want that…do we?...and that is the only thing that is keeping those stinking cops away from us…we don't kill people who we select…we kill people who are idiot enough to mess with mobs…So nothing could be traced back to us…you do the rest of math yourself…bro…she die….our repo gets raped…mob get doubtful…no more marks…then we get fucked…So why take the chance…you will get to kill her anyway", _he explained with exasperated expression and huffed while Ronald nodded his head.

_"Not me…we will get to kill her…", _Ronald said after a while when Jimmy was about to get out of the door, _"Stay safe"_ Ronald said and left before he could reply. Jimmy released a cold sigh and left while mouthing _of course...we_

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

**RUSSO'S WARE HOUSE 5:00 AM**

Kaldur looked through the binoculars from the safe house and noticed the position of the car from the distance. He nodded to Zatanna who turned on the CCTV cameras located around the whole block covering the warehouse _"Why can't they have the direct phone line which we can trace….they had to use the pager….who uses pager these days"_, Zatanna asked frustratingly while slumping down the chair.

_"We are going to find them…though I would say I am impressed…the contact number lead to a pager which in turn leaves us at nothing but at least now they are walking into a trap one way or the other", _Kaldur tries to ease her tension.

_"I thought we only had the one way…when did we have the plan B...and the bigger question is why I don't know about it", _Zatanna asked dejectedly while making a pouting face.

_"Jade decides it at the last moment…She placed her picture in the file they are coming to get…I hope we find them before things comes to that",_ Kaldur said while looking away.

_"You don't believe we are gonna find her alive do you?…you are only talking about finding them…not Artemis..", _Zatanna asked suddenly but regretted as the sentence leave her mouth,_"I am sorry…I didn't mean to..", _She apologized quickly as she saw Kaldur turned stiff as ice in a moment.

_"You are right…I don't…but it's my personal opinion. I believe in facts and so far I have nothing to say otherwise…so it is okay if you hope that she is alive", _Kaldur answered plainly and dropped the matter by turning on the com, _"Teams …report your status" _

_"Team Beta, waiting at mark point one, two miles South East …ready for back up whenever you call", _Roy explained and Wally keeps on looking towards the road while sitting in the car easily hidden by the trees around it.

Their com cracked again and Richard said, _"Alpha from team Alpha ready too….nothing to report yet", _Richard said while adjusting his sniper rifle across the window of the building located West; a mile from the warehouse.

_"Bravo from team Alpha…ready at the dispatch site…no activity across the North perimeter", _Jade also explained while watching the warehouse through the magnifying scope of her riffle while lying across the rooftop of building a quarter of mile from the North of the ware house.

_"Let's go through plan again…no one will try to approach him...if the mark is on foot, only team beta will engage and SWAT team will be providing the backup….but if the mark uses some kind of vehicle…which is most likely to happen, team Alpha your job is to make sure that it end up with the tracking device… Wait for the unsub to leave and enter into the ware house and then made the shot, prefer the rear end of vehicle, it is less likely to be get noticed…if not make the shot anyway…Avoid the confrontation at every cost if we want to get to their hideout, it is the only way…Stay alert", _Kaldur advised everyone while pacing back and forth in the room.

_"Roger that", _Wally replied back and look towards Roy who was avoiding eye contact with him the moment he sat beside him, _"So are you mad at me because I called you cheesy ab guy or because I disrespected your balls?", _he asked innocently while turning off his com but when Roy gave him a death glare he quickly added, _"Or I flirted with your girlfriend…of course you could be mad at that too…like very very mad"_

Roy released a sigh and said after a while, _"I am not mad at you, I am mad at her…I mean I …..i never understood her…she told me to reconsider our engagement because of something I said….. and I came there hoping to apologize ….. And there she… was acting like a hooker…flirting with my friend…like she already has moved on"_

Wally's com beeped which he turned on immediately while Roy's com come alive instantly, _"Roy harper you should better turn off your com the next time you are planning to call me hooker or I swear the next thing you will hear will be the sound of your brain splashed across the car's window"_ jade threatened over com making Roy face palming himself while Wally simply rolled down the window of Roy's side.

_"Yup Roy…don't piss off the lady… with the gun in her hand dude….stay whelmed…and BTW we all can hear you", _Richard also added his input.

_"And In case you are thinking of exposing your brain to the environment, try natural environment windows are no fun besides pure oxygen sure do wonders for brain, ", _Wally explained and rolled down his side window too while Roy only grunted in response, _"now the glass is out of the way and I am officially saved from any kind of collateral damage, I am guessing you have the clear shot…Miss. Dragon nails",_ he said happily over the com.

_"Well thank you...Mr. Fancy pants…I will make sure your balls are safe and sound before I make the shot…no need to worry… dear", _jade said while Roy glared at Wally and said in a high pitched tone, _"See you are doing it again"_

_"What?",_ they both shouted at the same time. Roy simply turned off his com while Wally simply laughed at him and turned off his com too. _"You are over thinking it….dude", _he said with a smile but become serious afterwards_,_ _"Come on…Roy… she didn't act like she has moved on…she adequately mentioned that she is engaged before making an inadequate comment about my handsome self…which I totally disagree on several accounts...but the point is… dude… after an endless and hopeless drill of finding your arrogant adopted sister, that was the first breakthrough we got…the first ray of hope that we could find her and you are blaming her for having a smile on that….and that right now is the payback for calling her a h-o-o-k-e- and I am not even gonna spell it completely because I like my brain very much…and it is essentially not oxygen deprived"_

Roy didn't say anything for a while but nodded to him that he got his point, _"Artemis…do you think she is alive_", Roy said after good five minutes.

_"Dude of course she is…. Look evidence indicate that they are gonna keep her alive for two days…we have time …she will be ok …", _Wally answered enthusiastically but it died along his sentence, _ "she has to be…okay…..how come you never mentioned you had a sister…I mean we do went to high school together", _Wally asked hoping to change the subject.

Roy smiled bitterly, _"Well…we were not that close…she is kind of a loner person from the start…likes to stay in her own world…Since I was in boarding school most of the time and then in high school… So we didn't interact that much and when we did it was mostly ended up in fighting…with either me or her or …Oliver visiting the hospital occasionally…I used to avoid her so I actually never told anyone about her…..I bet she felt the same way….",_ Roy explained mostly while looking outside the window and smiled, _"We become good friends when jade come into the picture...our mutual target was used to seek out her attention…but then she started profiling…challenging my profiles time to time…we had a bit of falling out on the case…I actually didn't talk to her afterwards_…_the next thing I knew..i am here searching for her, hoping that sheis alive"_

Wally nodded but commented afterwards, _"I admit it dude…She is a bit difficult to get along…no wonder you never mentioned her…I mean she is good to look at…got good legs.. Have good figure to swoon the guys", _Wally tried to explain with gestures while Roy tilted his head and provided him with an intense glare, _"But the moment she opens her mouth…I bet everyone wants to kill her…"_

Roy cleared his throat and said, _"did I tell you that in high school I break the jaw of the guy who hit on her in front of me...took him three weeks to even utter a single word after that…", _Roy explained while cracking his knuckles, _"oh did I also mention that there was this idiot guy who decides to date her and then dump her after three months…the next day…he got his legs broken somehow…they never really catch the guy…Pity but you were not checking her out were you?"_

Wally gets serious instantly and shook his head, _"dude …that…was my inadequate… way of saying …that she is a bitch"_

_"Wally if you value your life a little bit…please just shut up or else…" _Roy was in the middle of his threat when both of their com beeped.

_"We have an unregistered van approaching from the West road…Richard…it is approaching from your turf", _Zatanna's voice cracked through the com, _"Copy that…mark is on site",_ Richard answered, _"I had a clear shot too…the van just embarked right in front of the warehouse…",_ jade piped in too.

_"Both of you ….be on standby", _Kaldur announced while looking through the camera.

_"We have conformation…the person has a hand in the sling too much for a coincidence…Wouldn't you say…", _Jade said again while Kaldur waited as Jimmy entered into the warehouse, _"Richard …it's your show", _Richard smiled and take the shot, embedding the tracker below the bumper with an absolute precision, _"Zee..?", _He asked over the com.

_"We have got the signal...", _Zatanna explained excitedly while Kaldur ordered instantly, _"Fall back…Team Alpha...Your work is done…", _Both Richard and jade moved inside the building removing any sign that they were there an instant ago._ "Now all we have to do is to wait…Good work…everyone",_ Kaldur appreciated them with a smile as he saw jimmy getting into his car again and droving off.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**FRANK PEROTTA'S RESIDENCE 5:00 AM**

Ronald passed a penitent glance to the trembling girl who was babbling something incoherently and picked up an Adrenaline injection from the table in one hand and water bottle on the other. He unbuttoned her shirt to inject the adrenaline to her heart but was surprised to see the laceration scars scattered across her midriff and chest. The most prominent one was on her sternum, indicating that somebody has clearly cut her open in half, he released a sigh and grunted, _"Be glad that you are not seeing this part", _He said casually as he cut open her zip cuffs around her arms with a razor sharp knife and dragged her away from the water pooled around her stiff form. He sat down on his knees, embedded his knife on the floor and make her sit up across him with her using his shoulder as a back head support while lying over his chest. Her cold body sending chills down his spine and her blue lips clearly indicating a severe hypothermia; if it wasn't for her shaky breath and occasional muttering, Ronald might assumed her dead. He took out the knife and slashed her shoulder blades and then made the long gash on her thighs and lower leg and placed the knife beside him again now having the adrenaline injection in his hand while Artemis remained still during the whole time oblivious to everything reliving her own nightmares in her mind. He held her strongly through midriff with the use of his left arm and gave her a shot straight through the heart with his right hand by forcefully puncturing through breast plate. Artemis become conscious with a gasp and instantly struggled against his hold as a reflex; unconsciously relishing the strange warmth that is now slowly spreading through her body while Ronald pinned her down with a smile on his face; whispering in her ear, _"Relax love…let the adrenaline circulate…you are suffering from rewarming shock, you had hypothermia sweety and your constricted blood vessels all are opening at once...So try to limit your movement...or your heart muscle can easily undergo fibrillation". _Hearing this Artemis stopped struggling and deliberately focused on her breathing and let the biting warmth spread across her limbs but with this come the price of relief. An intensified piercing pain originating from several parts of her body hit her like a ton of bricks and she gritted her teeth to subdue her cries but failed miserably while Ronald simply let her fall to the side and dusted himself up while getting up. _"Good…now you are officially back in the world of living…cherish it sweet heart…I was actually having doubts about it"._

Artemis doubled over on the floor as she felt the ache as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into her body, groaning and screaming with anguish; her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing now again coming out in sharp, shallow rasps. Ronald observed her for a while giving her some time for getting used to it and when become sure that adrenaline is doing its work, he removed the cap from the bottle and offered her warm water,_ "Drink it",_ he ordered and casually explained, _"The pain you feel is the blood rushing into your muscles…it will better your circulation…keep you alive for a while"_ Unknown to him Artemis had reached out to her shoes and took out a small third knife she first salvaged during her first escape attempt; concealing it under the cuff of her shirt's arm.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"So what are we going to do?", _Wally asked as he observed Jimmy through binoculars entering in the house far away in the woods. Everyone from the team and the leader of SWAT team gathered around the opened map placed on the SUV's hood. They were a quarter a mile away from the house all dressed up for the mission itching to go in there.

_"OK….Artemis is the only friendly in the house, rescuing her is our primary priority. Our best advantage here is stealth. Once they know we are on the site, there is nothing to stop them from killing her. So, we keep it quiet till we get to her", _Kaldur explained, _"I am sorry to say but we have to consider two possibilities here too…that guy may not be our unsub chances are quite low...and without any physical evidence to stick him in the murder charge we had to be careful…Secondly, they may not be keeping her here and if we go on bluntly shooting them we might never find her…SO, we had to keep them alive…Divide yourself in two teams, two will subdue the target manually while third will be on the lookout…one team take the front other take the back… Keep the guns loaded but use it only if gravely necessary…SWAT team you are coming after four minutes of our entry….Are we clear"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Jimmy went straight to his room after coming from the ware house, not wanting to know what Ronald had planned for her next, he simply decided to not to disturb them and turned on the computer to search for the next kill.

After some time, Artemis stopped writhing across the floor and settled on glaring Ronald while lying on her back on the floor, channeling all her pain now turning into anger, knowing way too well that Adrenaline will wear off soon and she would be shivering like a maniac again, she knew if she had to do something now is the time. Ronald smiled at her futile attempts to control her quivering lips and said arrogantly, _"you want it or not…"_

Jade and Wally entered through the back door courtesy to jade who easily picked the lock through her hair pin and stealthily moved around. Zatanna entered behind them, the only person with a gun drawn looking out for both of them. At the same time, Roy and Richard entered through the front door while making a soft entrance, courtesy to Richard this time while Kaldur entered behind him with his gun drawn too. Wally gestured some basic military cues and conveyed that they are taking left; while Kaldur nodded as both Roy and Richard moves towards the right.

_"See my wrist… is little…sore and..i am having hard …time moving…would you be...so kind to present ..it to me", _Artemis said with the trembling voice yet maintaining a straight face.

_"Now...that's what I like…be a good bitch and you might live longer", _Ronald said with a smile and bent down; he held her head up; tilt the bottle across her lips so she could easily drink it, Artemis gave him a small smile and took a large sip of water. She spit the water out in his face and swings the knife at his neck hoping to hit the jugular vein but Ronald caught the knife just before it could strike his neck. Anger flashed across his features and he snatched the knife out of her hand with one quick motion and threw it away rendering her defenseless yet again, _"God…can't you just die already", _Artemis said in irritated tone.

Roy peeked through the door and nodded to Richard; Kaldur straightened up a bit and nodded. Jimmy was yawning as he saw them entering in the room, his first reflex was to reach for the gun, in an instant Roy and Richard was on to him, Richard delivered a knife hand strike at his throat while Roy placed a hand over his mouth making sure that he couldn't make a noise, Richard use the heel of your palm to strike up under his nose; cracking it while Roy put him in a strangle choke. Kaldur just enjoyed the whole show while keeping his gun aimed at Jimmy.

Ronald dried his face with his left hand and presents her with the sickening laugh, _"you just couldn't stop amusing me… I am gonna make you beg for your death"_, he said as he punched her on the face and start dragging her towards the electric chair which was on the front of the basement right across the stairs, while Artemis laughed at him, _"like you beg to your father…", _this was enough to stop him in his tracks .

_"Ohh What's the matter…he hurt the pure little psychopath…", _Artemis was cut off by a punch to her face again. The basement door opened with the loud creak but Ronald paid no attention to it with his back towards the stairs as he kicked her again in the chest causing her to vomit blood, the sight of Wally and jade entering into the basement through stairs brought a smile on her face again and she told him in a sing sang voice, _"Cheety Cheety ….Bang Bang", _Ronald passes her a confused look while at the same time Wally grabbed his hand and forcefully shove him away from her. Zatanna also entered from behind and went straight to Artemis.

Jade took over from there and threw three punches, two making contact with his temple and hit him hard on the groin…but Ronald only smiled and avoided her next punch with the slight tilt in his posture; allowing her to come closer to him and grabbed her outstretched hand with one hand and pulled her towards him, delivered two punches in her ribcage then kneed her on the face and threw her towards Wally.

_"He doesn't feel physical pain, Congenital Anhydrosis", _Artemis piped in from behind as Ronald passes her an impressed look while Wally only cracked his knuckles and charged at him in an offensive position, This time Ronald threw punches which Wally deflected with his elbows, he quickly moved out of his line of aim and made a throat slash with his arm effecting his breathing rate, Ronald counteracts by throwing all his body weight into him and slamming him into nearest wall and tried to choke him by putting his right arm horizontally over his neck then by vertically applying pressure on his arm with his left arm. His choke was broken by jade who jumped elbow him behind his back breaking his hold. Ronald turned around and tried to punch her but Wally grabbed his hand midair while jade knee him in the stomach. Ronald bent down because of blow while Wally pinned his hands behind, with one quick motion Jade broke his neck and Wally popped his arms out of sockets. Both let go of him at the same time letting him hit the floor as Richard and Roy entered into the room… the exchanged glances was enough to convey the message that everything is under control.

**_CHAPTER END_**

One of the great thing about Wally's character is that he is so optimistic…in the episode failsafe he become very angry when Artemis died but become bouncy again as he got the hope that she might be alive … need your views

**_A knife hand strike or throat slash : all fingers held straight and tightly together, with thumb tucked and slightly bent at the knuckle_**

**_COMING UP NEXT : FLUFF…_**slight effects of Artemis's hallucinations

**_This chapter was all action and next will be all fluff_**

**_KEEP RIEWING PLEASE…I NEED FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER…Till next time…:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Things to know before starting this chapter**_

**Long QT syndrome** (**LQTS**) is a rare heart condition in which delayed repolarization of the heart following a heartbeat increases the risk of episodes of _torsades de pointes_ (TdP, a form of irregular heartbeat that originates from the ventricles). These episodes may lead to palpitations, fainting, and sudden death due to ventricular fibrillation. Episodes may be provoked by various stimuli, depending on the subtype of the condition mainly a trauma or injury.

After drop: Hypothermic patient's core temperature keeps on dropping after they had been removed from the cold. If not treated urgently could kill the patient. Happens rarely

…LINE BREAK LINE BREAK…..

_**"Why should we look to the past in order to prepare for the future? ….Because there is nowhere else to look". James Brook**_

_**QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**_

_**FRANK PEROTTA'S RESIDENCE**_

_**MONDAY, 5:15 AM**_

_"What took you so long?",_ Artemis complained as Jade came in her line of sight with the busted nose and sit next to her, earning a small smile from Artemis. The sight of her scars brought a pang of guilt in jade's gut yet she managed to return the smile. Zatanna who was already holding her head up decided not to complain respecting Artemis's privacy but was clearly at the loss of words. Wally was on the call while Roy and Richard were doing perimeter sweep. Kaldur was with the SWAT team making sure that they get Jimmy to the Police custody as soon as possible.

_"Traffic",_ Jade replied with a smirk, _"And Wally has to pee… that also cost us extra five minutes….God you are cold". _The effects of Adrenaline was now wearing off and the fact that she had been saved was enough for her give in the sleepy abyss that was now calling her name on microphone. Artemis could feel getting drowsy with every passing second as the overpowering coldness seeps through her body once again and she found herself drifting off.

_"Medics on its way…they will be here in two minutes", _Wally told jade who has efficiently covered her shoulder blade wounds and now was working on the gash on her thigh, _"Hey Arty…", _Wally said concernedly; her scars and bloodied face was enough to rip his heart out in an instant; he exchanged a questioning glance to Zatanna who also looked away unable to meet his eyes. The sweetness of his voice causing Artemis to cling the consciousness yet again as she slowly opens her eyes, _"….Don't close your eyes, Arty...just stay with me.. us….Tell us what hurts"_

_"Everything…", _Artemis answered simply in a loopy voice, _"But mostly… my ego…my left leg and hand are.. not far behind…and I think I need a… tetanus injection…that electric… chair was rusty", _Artemis earned a small smile from Zatanna as Wally and jade start working on her leg, _"Tibia fracture",_ Jade said through gritted teeth but before she could do anything Artemis start shaking violently and went into coughing fit as Wally and jade pinned her down limiting her movement.

_"Arty…hey…just hold on", _she said immediately and grabbed her uninjured hand trying to sooth her, _"Its all my fault"_, jade murmured in an inaudible voice. The sound of sirens and then heavy footsteps brought a small relief to jade as paramedics, Roy and Richard came into the basement with a long board in their hands. One of the paramedics took Zatanna's place and secured her head with a neck and head brace as Wally and Zatanna moved out of their way for them to do their job easily.

_"Madam I need you to step back…please", _one of the paramedic requested politely and jade loosened her grip intending to let go but Artemis clutched her hand tightly, murmuring lightly,_ "không để lại tôi là em gái…(don't leave me…sis)" _pleading for her to not let go. She knew it was completely irrational thing to do but she needed an anchor so she couldn't get lost in the nightmares of the past again. The way she kept susurrating puts everyone on the edge causing all of them to exchange worried glances at once.

_"…we don't have time for this…we need to get her to hospital and she is staying where she is", _Wally said in a threatening tone as challenging him to argue while jade gently start stroking her hair and said soothingly, _"tôi đang không bao giờ để lại cho bạn một lần nữa…có nghe tôi nói tôi đang ở đây( I am never leaving you again…you hear me I am right here)",_ Artemis seemed to calm down on hearing this but maintained death grip on her hand.

The EMT's nodded and got to work instantly, _"Keep her awake….",_ one of them advised as they ditched the routine check-up the moment they touched her. _"Hypothermia?", _he asked while jade nodded,_ "She is suffering from after drop…We need to get her to the ambulance right now…", _they placed the stature beside her and with the countdown of _ "one...two ..three_", they pushed her up and slid the stature beneath her and went outside all the while, Artemis clinging to jade's hand like a life line and everyone else following closely behind them no one daring to approach to not to be the cause of anymore delay.

_"I am riding with her in an ambulance", _jade said desperately while none of them objected. They inserted the oxygen mask and IV tubes within a matter of seconds and put a warm blanket around her. With technicians scissor; stainless-steel, they shear her open as they closed the door of the ambulance. They starting attach heart-monitor electrodes to her chest and insert a low-temperature electronic thermometer into her rectum (large intestine). Digital readings flash: 30 beats per minute and a core temperature of 81 degrees.

One of them turned on the attached radio and called out, _"A profound case of hypothermia…female probably in early twenties…suffering from after drop…scrub for surgery ETA five minutes". _Jade start panicking as Artemis's hold started slacking. _"Hey Arty….teddy tooth come on_…_if you can hear me…please just squeeze my hand", _jade pleaded as Artemis pressed her hand lightly and her pulse jagged up a little. The EMT passes jade a small smile and mouthed _'Good job'. _Moments later, he slides a large catheter into an incision in her abdominal cavity, warm fluid begins to flow from a suspended bag, washing through her abdomen, and draining out through another catheter placed in another incision raising her internal organs temperature and her stiffed muscle starting to relax. After a while, Artemis let go of her hand.

At the same time, they reached at the hospital. Doctors and nurses were already waiting while Wally along with Roy opens the door of the ambulance indicating that they have reached there before them. Jade couldn't bring herself to let go of her hand and her scarred look was enough for Roy to get in to hyper action mode. He violently pinned her down while ordering the EMT's to go now. One of the EMT passes her a sympathetic look but obliged immediately and take the gurney off the ambulance while Wally helping them along the way.

Jade remained stiffed for a while not able to comprehend everything but then murmured, _"She let go… good payback sis", _jade laughed a bitter laugh which immediately turns in to a sob afterwards reminiscing the past events when she selfishly left her with an abusive dad and depressed mother and she nearly shrieked, _"I left her there…wasn't it bad enough…. that now I had to get her killed too", _Roy held her in a tight embrace not allowing her to lash out while she struggled desperately against his hold, _"Let me go…you bastard...I had to be there", _she dig her nails into his hands but Roy was more determined than her and kept her pinned down, the vest protected him from her onslaught and he forcefully hugged her whispering in her ear, _"Jade…Calm down please….she will be okay….please jade…jade"._ The single lone tear rolled down her cheek indicating her defeat while Roy just clinched her harder, hoping to ease her pain, promising himself that he will be there for her, and also realizing the same thing for jade what jade had realized for Artemis that _one can simply not see the person they care about more than themselves in pain._ The battle of will went on for a while but Roy didn't let go, in the end it was jade who has to surrender clearly exhausted by whole ordeal as she just place her head on his chest giving into his embrace too wanted nothing more than to be tucked away from this reality.

One of the EMT's that had just treated Artemis moments ago, came back into the van and gave Jade a kind smile. Jade immediately straightens and put a brave face all signs of the previous breakdown removed from her face in an instant. He held out Artemis locket to her and asked, _"smaller sibling?...", _Jade nodded and stretched out her hand as he gently placed the locket in her palm, _"she would be fine …her vitals were strong and the fact that she has remained conscious is also a bright sign…I am pretty sure she would love to want to see her elder sister there when she woke up…so why don't we get your busted nose X-Rayed because I have a hunch that you got hairline fracture and…. will be crashing sometime soon ….So let's get that out of the way before she awakes"._

_"We will be there in a second", _Roy answered for her, _"Thank you...I appreciate that"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL**_

_**MONDAY, 9:00 AM**_

Zatanna came to sit beside Richard and took a quick glance of the room. Everyone was looking exhausted. Wally has been the most distressed one, his foot tapping and occasional back and forth walk was just adding to the worry of everyone else; in addition to his silent mode. Richard was also not far behind; his normal cheeky smile now replaced by a reassurance smile was conveying the impression that he is handling it well but his stiff composure and clenched fists was indicating otherwise and his frequent glances towards the Operation theater was also not helping his cause either. Kaldur was as usual the most composed one, his face was bearing an unreadable expression, his worried eyes betrayed him but there was another emotion in it too which Zatanna couldn't pinpoint with all of her thinking. As for herself, she was feeling nauseating and sickening, the hospitals always have that kind of effect on her but then again if you had been visiting your comatose dad in hospitals for two years you would be repellent of it too.

Roy and jade both were different story. Roy's shoulder was acting as a pillow for the jade who was now was into the world of oblivion; Richard having a major contribution to that. Roy's focus was on jade the whole time; he hadn't left her side the moment she comes back from the Radiology room. The fact that jade had hairline fracture and mild concussion didn't set well with him and he tried to get her to take the pain meds which was rejected instantly by the furious jade. Richard like always act as a mediator, get them to shut up and tricked jade by giving her a cup of coffee with pain meds in it. _My boy, the cleverest in the room…huh…, _Zatanna thought irreverently with the smile on her face and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the hand which he gladly returned by the small smile of his own.

_"How did she get those scars?", _Kaldur asked in an emotionless voice directing his question towards Roy; getting the attention of everyone in the room.

_"Car accident", _Roy lied through his teeth not wanting to open that Pandora box without Artemis consent.

_"Pardon me my friend but the position of scars looked rather assembled to be caused by any car accident", _Kaldur answered but got an answer from the Richard instead of Roy.

_"Now is not the time"_, the firmness in his voice clearly conveyed the underlying meaning of his statement to Kaldur, He was asking Kaldur to drop this shrink-wrap as Kaldur has been unmistakably was informed by the Selina about Artemis's encounter. Kaldur gave him a heated glance but decides to change the matter.

_"Okay…mind educating us…what language she was speaking before going unconscious because I certainly wasn't aware of that", _Kaldur asked in distress tone.

_"Now what does this has to do with your investigatory stream?",_ Richard complained angrily.

_"Vietnamese", _Roy answered with a glare of his own, _"Their family is originally from Vietnam…and just for your information she could speak four more languages besides that…So stop swelling over it"._

_"I am looking out for my team", _Kaldur answered with the same threatening tone directing his answer towards Richard.

_"Since when did Artemis become a threat to us", _Wally asked perplexed by the whole scenario.

_"She is lying to us", _Kaldur answered.

_"NO she is not. Her past is her personal business with whom she decides to share it… should be her choice…not yours…and keeping the truth to oneself is different than lying", _Richard answered now standing face to face with him.

_"What past?", _Wally asked.

_"Does it matter right now?", _Richard asked with fury lacing his voice.

_"No", _Wally replied instantly now embarrassed at himself.

_"Come on Guys…Stop it…None of us got the right to judge the other… so why not wait for her to tell us rather than fighting over it?", _Zatanna said sternly surprising everyone with her high pitched tone.

The doctor came in putting everyone on the edge instantly as they were on their feet immediately except for jade who was still soundly sleeping on the couch now, _"Artemis Queen's family?...". _Roy and Wally answered quickly in yes. The doctor nodded and explained, _"The surgery was successful and we were able to bring her core temperature back to normal… She has a broken nose, fractured collar bone, severe tibia fracture on her left leg and three broken ribs along with a broken wrist and dislocated fingers….She is also suffering from severe chest infection and after drop from hypothermia and will need bed rest of some weeks to recover from that …. But it could take longer than that because of her heart condition…the slash wounds are mostly superficial so they wouldn't be problem at all…"_

_"Heart condition?", _Wally cut the doctor's rant by his outburst voicing out the question in every body's mind.

_"Yes she had a Long QT syndrome that's why she went into the after drop. Recovery from mutilation is …"_

Roy piped in urgently stopping the doctor from explaining her previous injuries and its effects by saying, _"I will explain it to them…when will she be waking up?"_

_"my guess is probably after 36 hours…bouncing back from hypothermia is not easy…she might be loopy after that too…but given proper rest, she will recover in no time…So, no worries...She is survivor and by the looks of it… she will be okay", _he said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

_"Can we see her?", _Wally asked anxiously.

_"Of course…but try not to disturb her…and in case if she wakes up try to get her to sleep; the more rest she gets the better", _Doctor explained and walked away after receiving a thank you from all of them.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL**_

_**MONDAY, 10: 00 AM**_

_"You should go home", _Richard suggested to Roy, _"take jade with you too…you guys definitely needs to lay down"_

_"No I am staying here; Ollie will have my head if I left her alone", _Roy answered while folding his hands in front of him and eyeing the disoriented form of her sister lying on the bed. _She looked so small under the heap of blankets making her look like a cocoon, _Roy smiled at his thought and gently brushed the stray hair from her face, _"Besides I wanna be here when she woke up"_

_"Dude Come on…. you guys haven't slept for two days…it would be better if you don't look like zombies when she woke up__…besides me, dick and zee we will be here and jade needs rest too", _Wally explained taking side of Richard in this matter, _"plus according to doc she isn't waking anytime soon"_

_"Yeah and Oliver and Dinah will be here in six hours too so why don't you take jade home and we cover things here", _Richard insisted.

Roy gave it a thought and accepted their suggestion, _"Fine ….but if there is any news I want to hear it as soon as possible…", _they both nodded their head in agreement, _"Where is Kaldur?…I want to talk to him before I leave"_

_"Sitting on the bench outside ...clearing his head I guess….but Roy I don't think it's a good idea", _Richard presented his point of view.

_"I think I will take my chances", _Roy said with a smile and left the room as Wally and Richard occupied the sofa in the room.

_"You know I am actually surprised at you", _Richard said to Wally after a while.

_"About What man?", _Wally asked while enjoying the slow and steady beep from the machine indicating Artemis heart rate. Several instruments were attached to her tiny frame that was visible through thick sheets of blankets. The finger thermometer attached to the heart monitor was the simplest thing that was overshadowing her body; the Mechanical ventilator, Endotracheal tube going through her mouth into trachea; the ECG machine and the intravenous pumps pumping the fluids and medication into her veins were making her look like a total wreck. The swelling around her eyes and jaws had been gone down but the purple colored bruises lining her neck, jaw and cheek were enough to ignite the anger in Wally. Her left leg was in cast while her whole left arm was swallowed by bandages and braces. Once again he blamed himself for letting her get kidnapped and surged a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

_"You didn't want to know about her past…thought you would be anxious to get blackmail material on her since you two are out for each other's blood the moment you met"_

_"Well excuse me for just wanting to see her alive at the moment… to be honest I will share my pizza with her if she just wake up and call me an idiot right now", _Wally admitted.

_"Dude, you never share your pizza with me", _Richard wined.

_"Come on mate, she is a friend"_

_"Then, what am i?"_

_"My best friend", Wally replied with a smile._

_"Hmm…you know what…. I sense a distinct aroma of love in the air….I knew it you guys were just fighting to release the sexual tension between you two", _Richard accused while smirking.

_"Says the man who's face have the sex glow since Sunday", _Richard eyes were as wide as saucers right now as Wally just smirked, _"Thought you could hide that from the love doctor…You Dog…__ I will let you know that I deliberately left you off the hook for a while but if you wanna humiliate my love life by implying that I have hots for this thing…dude I am not forgiving yours balls either"_

_"Wally I am a guy so, technically I can't have a glow", _Richard answered with a raised eyebrow.

_"So, you are not denying it…That's so crash…..details mate I need a full description…", _Wally said excitedly clearly happy for his friend.

_"Well I ….kissed her", _Richard said with a big smile on his face remembering the tender moment they shared in the club that night. The way she wrapped her arms around his shoulders making every muscle in his body evoking with the wave of desire and lust and he wanted nothing more to be drowned it; the way her lips tasted like spicy lava filling and cutting every inch of his heart with passion and urge; the way their gentle and tender kiss was able to make him loose his sanity yet that didn't matter to him. He just didn't want that moment to end, he never wanted to leave this place, just wanted to taste her, touch her, love her all at once and the way she smiled after his submission to her, it was enough to tell him that she felt the same thing which he experienced and God knows he wasn't anymore happier in his entire life that that instant. _"and she kissed me back", _Richard said while gaining back his composure.

_"Dude when you go back to the HQ…Ask Bruce about the definition of description… ", _Wally said irritatingly as Richard only shrugged in response.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL**_

_**MONDAY, 10: 20 AM**_

_"Freeze…buster", _Roy asked with the smirk on his face as he saw Kaldur opening a can of beer while sitting on the bench outside the main entrance of the hospital.

_"Am I supposed to put my hands in the air now or are you gonna just ask for one sip and let me slide my friend", _Kaldur also replied with a smile on his face as Roy came to sit beside him.

_"Well…Fish boy…I am gonna let you slide because…", _Roy waved his own can in front of him, _ "I got my own bourbon in my hands"_

_"Fish boy huh….i never thought I would hear that again"_

_"As the winner of every swimming competition in high school, mate …that name is gonna stick forever…", _Roy said with an appreciation lacing his voice and released a tired sigh, _"History…. It's a pain in the ass sometimes… isn't it"_

_"Yeah it is", _Kaldur answered while taking another sip of the beer. The silence followed after their small talk as Roy keep on observing Kaldur from his peripheral vision, _"Something you wanna say?", _Kaldur asked while looking straight ahead.

Roy smiled, _"You know if I didn't knew you any better….I might take offence what you were implying for Artemis" _Roy answered with a straight face.

_"I am leader of this team; Roy….it's my responsibility to look out for them…if you are taking offence on that my friend … take it. I wouldn't care but I will not put my team in jeopardy", _Kaldur explained in an authoritative tone while Roy smiled on that.

_"Kal….I am not offended…I know you have your reasons for that…I mean after what happened to Tula…", _Kaldur abruptly turned around and gave him a hard glare but Roy continued, _"I wouldn't blame you"_

_"What happened to my wife doesn't concern you", _Kaldur said angrily trying to end the conversation.

_"Well if you are judging my sister because of it then it does concern me", _Roy answered evenly but backed out instantly knowing way too well that the fight wouldn't get him anywhere, _"Look…I am not trying to reopen your past wounds but…I just want you…to not compare Artemis with the Tiamat Killer. She will never betray you….that much I can guarantee"._

_"I am just being cautious. I never implied anything", _Kaldur said while taking a defensive position now, _"I know about her past…that coupled with the trauma she faced just now….could be a recipe for disaster Roy…I hate to say it but I learned a long time ago that most of the times…things aren't what they seem…you can't tell who the real monsters are…till it's too late and I doesn't wish the same for my team"_

_"If you are worried about her turning into a monster….then I will let you in on a little secret…fish boy", _Roy got up from the bench and said in an emotionless tone, _"She is more afraid of that then you are.. In fact she is terrified because of it and doesn't need anyone else accusing her off the same …. Artemis I know will prefer death rather than becoming some sociopath…", _Roy released a tired sigh and ended the discussion from his end, _"She is a part of your team too Kal…Don't doubt her please...she won't be able live with herself if you do and …you will be left with nothing but regret again…"_

Kaldur didn't answer for a while then said with a small smile, _"You and Richard seemed pretty convinced about her…he told me the same thing two days ago"_

_"Well we know her better than you…trust me please she won't let you down", _Roy explained again.

Kaldur looked away and didn't talk for a while. _"I will take your word for it", _Kaldur said with a sigh, _"But if I ever felt that she is slipping even a bit…"_

_"Well then stop her at the same moment_…_trust me Artemis will want the same_", Roy said while putting up his hands in the air gesturing surrender.

Kaldur nodded and take another sip of beer. He asked after a while, _"So...you and jade huh…"_

_"It's a long story"_

_"But a good one….I presume"_

_"The best my friend…"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**ZATANNA'S APPARTMENT**_

_**MONDAY, 12: 30 PM**_

Though it was the middle of the day but the heavy blanket of dark cloud was already making it look like a late evening. Zatanna released a tired sigh and higher the volume of the music player. The soft rhythmic beats of the song lessened her anxiety a little bit and the wavy leaves of the tree in her back yard caught her attention almost hypnotizing her to come to the balcony. She completely forgot about the fresh coffee she just poured in to the cup and In the next moment she was out there among the frigid weather, the chilly wind giving her a sense of life and pain; as she once again find herself remembering her father. Visiting hospitals always reminded her of her comatose dad but she had almost become accustomed to it. It has been two years since the incident and he has yet to show any sign of waking up. Waiting for Artemis to wake up was taking a toll on her hence she silently takes her leave and decides to take a much needed nap but given the weather and her mood she is not gonna have the liberty of sleep tonight. Her train of thought was cut short by the sound of doorbell as she released another sigh and moved inside to see the door.

_"Hey…", _Richard welcomed her with a smile on his face on the door. His wet hair and change of clothes indicated that he had just taken a shower; Zatanna couldn't help but to stare at him since his army tee was doing a great job at doing justice to his well-toned abs.

_"Hey…", _Zatanna replied all her worries forgotten in an instant. The fact that how easily he made her forget everything she was feeling just before his arrival surprises herself but she settled on a subtle smile and wide open the door for him to step in.

_"I hope I didn't wake you up", _Richard asked as he noticed her baggy clothes while coming in.

_"No, actually I haven't even slept yet", _Zatanna answered hesitatingly becoming self-conscious straight away as she straightened her hair while turning off the music player and gesturing towards the sofa for him to sit down.

Richard observed her from head to toe and noticed her nervousness, He couldn't help but ask in concern, _"Zee….Is everything okay? ... I mean you ditched us in hospital…you didn't answer your phone…not to mention that you were taking whole Hellen Collin thing way more serious than required… I don't mean to interrogate you but zee you had me worried… ", _Instead of sitting on the sofa Richard decides to take few steps towards her convincingly conveying his care for her.

Zatanna studied him for a while and stare deeply in his eyes as she was looking for something. She smiled after a while and looked away but her smile was enough to tell Richard that she has found what she was looking for. _"I had to admit… I had a thing against hospitals…they creeps me out...Since my dad's incident…the hospitals….they are my least favorite place…every time I am there….it's like this knot in my stomach….it just wouldn't go away…..", _Zatanna said while gesturing with her hands, all her worries surfacing to her face making Richard concerned for her even more, _"it's hard to explain…I am sorry for ditching you guys unnoticed but i just couldn't stay there anymore"_

_"It's completely rational", _Richard answered to sooth her, _"If you were uncomfortable you could have just told me…I could have gotten you out of there sooner"_

_"I didn't wanted to become a burden….and I am sorry to unload this on you…you had already got enough on your plate", _Zatanna answered with slight embarrassment.

_"Your worries are not a burden to me, Zatanna…you need to know I am here for you….whenever you need me", _Richard answered with utmost sincerity closing the distance between them bringing a smile on Zatanna's face as she nodded in understanding.

_"Thanks", _Zatanna also replied with honesty as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Richard also took it as a gesture of approval and intervened his hands in hers, _"Hey … you know I have been crushing on you for a while…" _Richard asked in a questioning tone.

_"Oh yeah… I may have noticed…", _Zatanna said with a blush hoping that his shoulder provide her the necessary shield as a cover as she muzzled more into him.

_"I also know that you have been doing the same", _Richard asked with a smirk enjoying the warmth by the closeness of their bodies.

_"May be… but I am not gonna admit it in front of anyone even if you pull a gun on me", _Zatanna answered with a smirk too as she backed away from him a little as he also smiled on that.

_"I am never gonna pull a gun on you…that you could count on", _Richard answered and become silent for a while, _"Zee…we need to talk about the kiss…about us", _he asked hesitatingly while lilting up his shoulder a bit.

_"What about it?", _Zatanna asked normally appearing casual but on the inside she was scared out of her mind. The kiss was the best thing that ever happened to her but because of whole Artemis scenario they had to stop the things in the middle and she defiantly doesn't want to be a one-time thing.

_"Look I…", _Richard sighed while meeting her blue orbs, _"You are important to me and I really wanted to work this out between us... things didn't go as planned after our first kiss and I would like to amends…So, If you are free on Friday…maybe we could go out…away from D.C for a day?"_

_"Where?…and By the way…we still don't know our schedule…what if a case comes up", _Zatanna asked with a smile on her face, liking the way this conversation were headed.

_"Well we will worry about it later…So, what do you think about skipping agency on Friday for a little ride to the Virginia….Dinner and a movie?"_

Zatanna took a moment to overcome her shock and answered,_ "Okay… I will pencil you in"_

_"So…it's a….What is the word?", _Richard faked the expression as he was thinking hard about something and said, _"date"_

_"I like the sound of it", _Zatanna answered with a smirk.

_"Me too….", _Richard smiled and suggested while taking a glance towards her cup of coffee, _"How about I buy you a fresh cup of coffee because that looks wasted?"_

_"I like the sound of that too", _Zatanna answered while laughing along with him while Richard grinned cheekily at her.

CHAPTER END

SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATE….MY UNIVERSITY STARTED AND I AM HAVING A HARD TIME COOPING WITH MY STUDUIES ….BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY AND PLANS ON COMPLETING IT …SO NO WORRIES….

REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR VIEWS ABOUT MY STORY…

Coming up next…the sister's bonding plus a bit of spit fire…and building up of the disastrous date


	9. Chapter 9

_**Things to know before the start of this chapter..**_

The word Duster has two meanings. Normally it is used to referred towards the unskilled person, the one who makes the mess of everything…but in Urban dictionary/Slang dictionary it also mean sex organs

Knuckle busters are also called brass dusters or dusters.

…..LINE BREAK LINE BREAK….

_**The cold remains a mystery, more prone to fell men than women, more lethal to the thin and well-muscled than to those with avoirdupois, and least forgiving to the arrogant and the unaware, **__Famous saying_

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL **_

_**TUESDAY, 12:30 PM**_

_"Artemis can you hear me?",_ a concerned voice called her out. Artemis forced opened her eyes but quickly shut them again and tilt her head to avoid the sharp blinding lights, _"it's okay…take your time…open them when you are ready", _the voice encouraged her again as she felt some one touching her hand and squeezing it gently. With every bit of her effort, she opens them again; around the striking lights dots hovered and turn into uniform faces after a while. Artemis stared them absently. A warm tide seems to be flooding in her midsection. Focusing her eyes down there with difficulty, she sees a tubes running into her, the longest tube into her throat but most of them were in her abdomen, their heat mingling with her abdomen's depthless cold like a churned-up river. Artemis follows the tubes to the bag that hangs suspended beneath the electric light then focused on the braces that were swallowing her hand and leg. With a lurch that would be a sob if Artemis could make a sound, she begin to understand. The memories of the past day's events came back crushing the every fiber of her being reminding her of the infinite darkness. But before she could get lost in it; the tender congestion in her hand again brought her back and the kind voice of Dinah averted her attention to herself, _"you are in hospital…Arty ….you are okay…you are safe", _for a moment Dinah's face morphed into her birth mother but as quickly it morphed it changed back. Seeing the kind smile on her face Artemis couldn't help but to smile back but the endotracheal tube almost make it impossible, however only the realization of the fact that she is not alone was enough to make all her reservations go away, _"Don't talk or try to move…Doctor will come soon to remove the tube…ok"._

_"Hey…teddy tooth…", _jade said from behind appearing in her line of sight with the tray in her hand as Artemis tried to snort at the nickname but nothing happened,_ "I found juice, broth, hot coca and Jell-O…and since I am feeling courteous you can have anything… when they remove all of this junk", _Jade refers to the endotracheal tube and came to stand right beside Dinah who was now sitting on Artemis bed. Artemis would have screamed Jell-O if she could. But all she could feel right now is throbbing discomfort everywhere. Glancing down to where the pain is most biting, she notices her hand and mentally cursed as she knew it's gonna take weeks to get back in shape.

_"At least now I know my future wife has catering abilities",_ Roy said from behind circling an arm around jade and kissing her on the cheek,_ "I am glad you are awake", _he said to Artemis with paramount sincerity surprising her, _"and in case you are wondering yes you are at least out for three weeks from the field". That rascal always knew when to hit a nerve, _Artemis rolled her eyes at him letting him know that his point have been heard as everybody else smiled on that. Roy gently squeezed her uninjured shoulder, his smile turning into a worry as he poured his heart out, _"You had us worried sick, Artemis….All of us… I get it we don't see you that often but trust me that is not the way to get a family reunion"._

To say the least, Artemis was embarrassed. The epiphany that these people are the actual source of sunlight and warmth in her life and how cavalierly she was dismissing them as constants brought a load of shame and humiliation but it was easily overwhelmed with the joy that they are still holding onto her and are there when she needs them; Artemis chastised herself for being so clueless and give into the astounded delight. All her worries have already vanished as she found her loved ones crowded in the room. It was almost surreal. Artemis had to admit, the sight of Roy and jade was the most relishing one as her relationship with them was the most strained one. Dinah on the other hand was her savior and always come running when she needs her, even when she didn't voice her trouble; Dinah always knew somehow. Artemis could swear that she was psychic.

Just like always it was Dinah who saved her from this humiliation, _"Roy…don't embarrass her…you will have your chance later and I will help you along with it but right now… just let her be", _Dinah chastised Roy and stroked her hair in motherly tone,_ "Ollie couldn't make it…he is in Ohio"._

_"Or in the TV box….", _Roy piped in as he saw Oliver giving media brief on the TV embedded in the wall about some family annihilator in Ohio. 

_"There is some emergency there...but you know he loves you and he would have been here if his presence wasn't an absolute necessity there", _Dinah continued on and Artemis tried to nod in understanding. She was feeling drowsy again and would have yawned if not for the whole equipment sticking out of her. _"Someone's sleepy", _Dinah said with a smile as she noticed her closing her eyes again; she planted a kiss on her forehead while saying, _"Take rest….we will be right here ..…hang in there…Ok", _Artemis presented her another smile as a wave of exhaustion sweeps in. Slowly she drifts off while dreaming of warmth and love she felt when her real mother secured her in her arms.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"That psychopath he is not gonna get away…is he?", _Dinah asked while glaring at the damage done to her daughter. The doctors have removed the tubes and were quite hopeful that she will made full recovery but Dinah couldn't help but to worry.

_"No way …We had enough to prosecute him. Home security even military is looking forward to get their hands on Russo and Jimmy", _Jade answered while reassuring her with the squeeze on the hand, _"But we do need Artemis as a witness in Copycat killer case if jimmy didn't confessed"._

Dinah waned to object but she also knew that Artemis will never back down so, instead of baulking, she settled on the snort. Roy came back in the room while shutting off his cell, _"The hearing is on Thursday. We need to get Kaldur's team on one page too and Wally also has to be there since he was the prime officer involved in the encounter other than you", _he informed jade in a calculated voice and come to sit beside her. The news about the case of family annihilator caught everyone attention as they silently listened to the case details. _"Ok…Spill it what's keeping Oliver in Ohio…the field office of B.A.U could have easily handled a case like that", _Roy asked skeptically after some time while taking another bite from his hamburger.

_"You guys remember Artemis best friend Megan from the last New year's party?", _Dinah asked while releasing a sigh knowing way too well that nothing get past these profilers.

_"Oh yeah…the small version of Mr. John teetering around in heels reeking of Champaign?...Oh also found making out with The hot dude aka Artemis's crush in Artemis's bedroom", _jade said with a smile as Roy eyebrows shot up to the roof while Jade laughed out loud at his antics.

_"Sounds about right. Her boyfriend Corner, one of the members of bomb disposal squad in home security, came with some kind of tip from some hacker …The White Martian… about some bombing emergency in South Dakoda. Local authorities and directors of secret services are not convinced that that lead is reliable but since Corner is convinced…Ollie is trying to get them to listen. The meeting is going to be held in Ohio", _Dinah explained the whole situation as Roy got another call.

_"I am gonna go to the FBI headquarters to talk to Kaldur…Come on D, I will drop you home on the way…", _Roy announced and picked up Dinah's hand bag, _"And Don't worry jade will be here all the time"._

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL **_

_**TUESDAY, 10:00 PM**_

_"Is that your dad…", _the nurse asked with awe as Artemis nodded while glancing towards the TV, _"he is smoking hot", _she exclaimed with joy as Artemis just stared her like she has been bitten by a mad dog.

_"OK…that is an awkward thing to say to a stranger", _Artemis said with a raised eyebrow but instantly smiled as she saw everyone from the team entering in the room with flowers and other get well soon gifts in their hands, _"Cocky grins, loads of swaggers, teddy bears and flowers…. someone's definitely feeling good about themselves", _Artemis greeted them as Zatanna bypassed everyone in the room and hugged her with all her might. Wally on the other hand greeted her with a smile but take the farthest corner of the room lagging behind everyone while that awkward nurse also took her leave too.

_"Zee ...Ribs ….broken ribs"_, Zatanna instantly moved away as Artemis tried to hide her wince with a smile.

_"Sorry", _she apologized quickly, _"I am just so happy that you are okay….I thought….I thought we weren't there on time", _Zatanna explained while sharing a glance towards Kaldur who looked away avoiding an eye contact with her.

Artemis smiled and squeezed her arm in reassurance with her uninjured hand, _"Well…you guys did made it on time…Otherwise my body parts would have been dispersed within the quarter mile radius and scavengers would have been having a one hell of a party right now"_

_"Don't joke about it…you really could have died", _Wally said angrily, surprising everyone with his outburst as Kaldur and Richard shared the worried glances.

The cold tension spread in the room which Richard broke by announcing his teddy bear, _"I bought Mr. Teddy for you…Rapunzel…He will be your ninja boyfriend till you feel the aster…or get a real one", _he carefully tucked the bear in her injured hand and hugged her with one hand as Artemis smiled widely at him while sharing a glance towards Wally.

_"And I bought the seductive movies…trust me at the end of it you will be carving for a boyfriend", _Zatanna also piped in with the DVDs in hand as Richard presented her with a cheeky smile.

Artemis noted the interaction but didn't voice it_, "Oh thank you so much…for reminding me that I am single…but…. I feel safe already…", _Artemis replied while hugging the white teddy bear and said sincerely, _"Thank you__… thank you All of you…", _Artemis said with absolute candor while making an eye contact with everyone the longest one with Wally who also gave in after a while and smiled a shady smile.

_"No problem, Artemis. You are a part of this team now and that is our job to look out for each other…How you are feeling", _Kaldur spoke for everyone in the room and answered sophisticatedly.

_"Ah…finally A gentleman …", _Artemis acknowledged her sophistication with an appreciating nod and answered politely, "_I am feeling…great…."_

_"That's atypical for the people recovering from After drop….Don't you think you are overselling it a bit", _Richard complained as he changed the flowers in the flower pot and put a bunch of black roses in it knowing those were her favorite flowers.

_"Fine let me rephrase that… I feel great considering I just got beaten in to a bloody pulp by some psychopath"_

_"Great…huh", _Wally snorted at her explanation and said casually, _"Says the girl who got her whole face renovated"_

_"Well…I've been wanting to… get a nose job for….a while….I guess I couldn't pass up the opportunity", _Artemis answered with a smirk.

_"Did you really needed a psychopath for that…you could have just asked me. I am pretty good with my hands you know", _Wally answered in the same tone. Zatanna start eating the popcorn she brought for the Artemis like she is watching the movie occasionally giving it to Richard and Kaldur as they enjoyed the exchange.

_"Hmm…. But he was offering it free", _Artemis faked wined as everyone else smiled at their exchange, _"and he also gave me brass dusters as an extra bonus"_

_"Babe….I just shaved too….. Want to check out shiny dusters of mine…if you needed it so badly", _Wally said with an equal wit.

_"Eww Wally Watch out….there are kids in the room",_ Artemis chastised him while going through the movies Zatanna brought.

_"So…we do exit… and hey …who are you calling kids", _Richard asked wide eyed.

_"Yeah I brought Rated M movies…", _Zatanna wined too.

_"Along with a Barbie sequel….Do I look like a Barbie fan to you", _Artemis questioned with a raised eyebrow as Zatanna just cheekily laughed and answered.

_"They are my favorites…besides they show best Louboutins as in ever"_, Zatanna pouted.

_"You pick your movie favorite because of shoes?", _Artemis asked skeptically while Zatanna only shrugged.

_"Guys...I don't know about you two but that eye candy looking through the glass is totally a die-hard fan of Barbie and a hot one at that too",_ Wally said while eyeing Megan from inside the room. Megan was wafting around in the soft and sensual creamy colored silk plaid wrap top along with charcoal colored trousers and statement shoes. Her matching shoes, handbag and light make up giving her a stylish yet ladylike look.

_"SHIT….Guys…whatever she ask…you are going to say that I am healthy as a horse…Please", _Artemis nearly begged them as she saw Megan entering into the room with a surprised look on her face.

_"Oh My GOD…What happened to your face…is that a cast", _Megan said flabbergasted, her surprised amber eyes now taking a glassy shade as she observes her from head to toe. In an instant she was at her side leaning over her with concerned demeanor, _"Artemis …What the hell….you told me you had a flue"_

_"I do had a flue…you could test any of those tissue for my nasal secretions…I won't mind", _Artemis answered while pointing towards the dustbin.

_"What…you are so…What happened…are you ok ...What is this all stuff.."_

_"Meg…I am fine…"_

_"Yeah….she just had a surgery but she is as healthy as a horse", _Wally piped in from behind earning a glare from the Artemis.

_"You had a SURGERY", _Megan nearly shrieked.

_"Megan it's nothing…I am fine"__, _Artemis said with the gritted teeth, _"You are not helping Wally"_

_"Was I supposed to…besides__ I did what you said to do", _Wally said while shrugging as Kaldur phone start beeping and he left the room to attend it while shaking his head in the nonsense going in the room.

_"__Surgery for what…Artemis…you are scaring me…What happened…", _Megan asked with so much overhaul that it put everyone one the edge.

_"Megan…", _Artemis replied while taking her hand in her own, _"I am fine…See…I can count to hundred for you if you want me to…but please don't worry yourself or have psychotic break….because…. I could really use my best friend right now"_, Artemis even surprised herself by her whole confession as Megan hugged her with all her potency while having a newly formed smile on her face.

Richard, Zatanna and Wally took it as their cue to leave, _"I guess it's our time to leave….Get well soon Rapunzel", _Richard said while voicing the thought of everyone.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Wally has excused himself from the team by saying that he will catch up with them in the HQ and since he was the fastest driver in the whole team Wally was pretty sure he could keep his word but right now he wasn't worried about that. On this moment all his worries could be sum up in the single line, _I hope I am not crossing my limits while doing that. "Did you get it?", _Wally literally jumped at the sound of jade and his one hand was on his gun in a split second. Wally could have sworn that she just appeared from the thin air. _"Retract claws…will you?", _Jade announced while lifting her hands up in surrender.

_"Jesus Lady….Do you have a death wish or something…don't scare tomboys like that…You know we are not known for our patience…", _Wally said while calming himself down.

_"Yeah they are also not known for their Intelligence too Mr. Fancy pants….Did you get it done or not", _Jade started his sentence with the humor but ended it on a serious note.

_"Done...", _Wally sighed and said in a thoughtful note while taking out Artemis's necklace from his pocket along with a small paper envelope, _"The activation code is on the paper and it is currently sealed...", _he said while handing the arrow shaped necklace to jade.

_"Thanks…", _Jade said while opening the paper envelope, giving it a single glance she slided the paper down back into the envelope.

_"Are you sure you are doing the right thing", _Wally asked with the bit of worry.

_"I am doing this to keep her safe…that is the right thing for me", _Jade declared while pocketing the necklace in her coat.

_"Well as much as I enjoy secret love chats with you, Sweet thing…I am needed in HQ….see you soon Manslayer", _Wally said while pocketing his hands in his jeans and turned to leave when Jade called him out.

_"Wally...", _Jade carefully observed him for some time and then sighed while taking a step towards him and returning him the envelope, _"Keep it….", _she said with a tone of finality.

_"jade…I…", _Wally hesitated but jade forcefully place the envelope in his hand and closed his hand into fist.

_"Keep it….please... this may look like a breach of trust to you but I need to know that she is safe ….and it would be a huge favor of you if you look out for her too….So please take it…",_ Jade asked nearly beseeching him to say yes. Wally also thought about it for a while then surrendered by giving himself the justification that he is doing it all for good.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL **_

_**WEDNESDAY, 3:30 AM**_

_"I know a 26 year old doxy nurse who thinks you are hot",_ Jade said while enjoying herself by making fake antenna's with her hands on Artemis's head without giving any hint to Artemis of doing that earning a hysterical laugh from Ollie time to time. Artemis pushed jade hand's away earning a small laugh from her and placed the black rose on the side table with which she was playing earlier. Jade and Artemis were video chatting with Oliver while stuffed in the same bed more like jade invading half of Artemis hospital bed with the use of absolute cruelty called tickling.

_"This doxy…did you get her phone number an address", _Oliver asked enthusiastically to jade as jade nodded with a smirk.

_"Hey…Now, don't make me go home and tell D about it", _Artemis intervened not liking where this conversation was heading while opening the box of chocolates and placing in the middle partially to make Ollie jealous too.

_"Your mom and I; and in jade's case, her monster in law and I have a concrete understanding for matter like these kiddos__", _Oliver said with absolute serious face.

Both Jade and Artemis shouted perplexed, _"You do?", _while sharing a surprised glance with each other.

_"Yeah and It's this….. I will behave myself and she wouldn't kill me in my sleep or hurt my curb while having make up sex…and you guys have no idea how horny she gets when she is angry ", _Both jade and Artemis make disgusted faces at that nearly choking on the chocolate while Oliver continued on, _"She rolled that cute tongue of hers and get on top of me…that's torture, man…So please…don't tell her anything other than that I worship her and only her from head to toe…or do I need to give the pictorial description when D gets ballistic", _Ollie asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Ok….Ok…We surrender…Ollie …you are the boss", _Artemis answered while holding up her hand in surrender.

_"jeez…Old man…go easy on the prude ears of my tiny sis…will you", _Jade jabbed earning a small shove from Artemis as Oliver laughed out loud.

_"I am not prude…", _Artemis declared as jade and Oliver keeps on laughing as she made a joke, _"I am serious….Ahh….Whatever", _She give up on the two hopeless laughing maniacs and pouted in annoyance.

_"I got to go…Ladies…so if you will excuse me….", _Oliver said sometime later after recovering from his laughter fit.

_"Ollie when you get back…I need to talk to you about things….some serious things…", _Artemis said on a serious note surprising both jade and Oliver.

_"OOKkkk", _Oliver answered somewhat confused then averted his attention back to jade, _"jade…keep an eye on her will you?"_

_"You got it…Ollie", _Jade replied while saluting him not realizing that she had called him Ollie for the first time as Oliver presented her a gratifying smile for using the nickname only reserved for family members.

_Ah finally, she let herself consider to be a part of the family, _Oliver thought to himself as he said his goodbye, _"TC my doves….see you in six hours", _Oliver blew them a kiss and turned off the camera.

_"Well that was fun", _Jade declared while turning off the laptop and placing it on a right side table on his side and tried to get up from the bed but Artemis clenched her arm a little tighter restraining her from getting out, _"Ok…getting a little bit over cozy aren't we… teddy tooth aren't you a bit old for that?"_

_"Well…I am hurt so I am allowed to take a getaway from all these age privileges…beside it's not like I get to have my big sis around every day?", _Artemis complained in hidden words while placing her head on her left shoulder and getting in the easy position to lay down without hurting her left side.

_"Is that a slam on me…in the middle of our making up session?", _Jade asked in a surprised tone but secretly enjoying the antics of her smaller sibling. Artemis snorted and didn't reply for a while enjoying the tenderness between her and jade, _"But I will buy five round trip tickets for D.C right now if it makes you feel any better"_

_"Yeah…that will make me happy….but will that make you happy?", _Artemis said suddenly serious; her voice lacking any humor right now while playing with her arrow shaped locked with her uninjured hand; remembering her flash back in the hut.

_"What?", _jade asked surprised while observing her from her peripheral vision.

_"Sorry….Um…it's just came out I didn't mean it", _Artemis said unsure of herself.

_"You are lying…and you are doing that thing with your locket… tell me why did you say it?"_

_"What thing..."_

_"That playing with your bling thing when you lie or become nervous"_

Artemis glared her for a while in hope that she will drop the matter but in vain. _"Fine… thank you for re-polishing it BTW…. but please tell me the truth… and only the truth…for what I am about to ask…Ok", _Artemis nearly pleaded as jade nodded waiting for her to elaborate. _"Do you hate me?"_

_"Artemis what are you saying?", _Jade answered surprised.

_"Is that why you always pretend to be super busy when I am around or didn't ever return my calls…heck you went for that super bond mission of yours in Afghanistan for years and for three years jade… you didn't even bother to tell me whether you are alive or not…well apart from not saying goodbye__ either thing", _Artemis just blurted it out, _" and not to mention Roy always knew about your ware bouts. You always had a time to tell him but you obviously didn't care enough to tell me"_

_"So you are jealous of Roy…Is that's what this is all about"_

_"NO…it's about us…we are birth related you know…we are supposed to be sisters…friends…having sister dates….chatting over coffee…talking about life and other…dirty things…like normal people….but this single time thing…where we pretend to be the best sisters in the world…. when one of us in a life and death situation...it sucks….I just want you to be honest with me….just tell me where I stand…if you hate me for falling our family apart…for getting mom killed…for ruining everything…I will get it but please don't pretend…I mean I would love to have that ' sisters in blood, sisters in crime, sisters…till we die', slogan we used to have when I was in second grade…but if 'it's every girl for herself' slogan now…its ok too…but I can't live with anymore lies…I just can't handle it…So just tell me", _Artemis keeps on ranting with glassy eyes but jade was just too stunned to do anything.

_"Artemis…I am so sorry…if I make you feel that way…but it was never my intention", _jade said while hugging her ashamed of everything and cursing herself; she kissed on her heads while gently stroking her hair afterwards_ "I don't hate you…you are the only family I had…and there is not a day go by when I don't relish the fact that... you are my little sis"_

_"Then how come I don't felt like sisters in years…five years to be exact", _Artemis said while using tissue for her running nose and complaining at the same time.

_"Because… I thought you hated me… "_

_"What...Why would I?", _It was Artemis turn to be surprised now.

_"I left you… you dumbass …I left you even though I knew Mom was having those depressive episodes again…I left you knowing that Dad was suffering from PSTD from his time in Army…"_

_"Jade you had your reasons…_"

_"But those were not worth it… you were eight and I should have been there for you but I selfishly ran away like a coward …and when I comeback you were in hospital… Arty…just like you are right now…getting better from schizophrenia", _Jade said shuddering at the thought of the whole thing, she stopped to compose herself and smiled bitterly, _"you know…Oliver gave me what was left of your secret stash box…Arty…seeing the whole stash of photos of us in it… knowing how much I hurt you by leaving…just even imagining that you were scared and alone…with the reaper in a forest… and I wasn't there for you….Artemis after what I put you through and how much of a pathetic disappointment was I for you as a sister…I couldn't face you...So I did what I do best…I ran away…I just wanted you to have your life back and Oliver and Dinah seems to be way more good option than me…I am sorry…Please know I love you", _Jade said while hugging her with all her might.

_"I love you too sis…and Don't you dare...ever think that I could hate you…you are my only sis and I am not giving it up for some stupid mistakes we made in the past", _Artemis declared while hugging her back,_ "And you are totally buying the tickets… and if I didn't hear from you every day I am so calling Ollie to send you a sex tape of D"_

_"You got it sis", _jade said while smiling.

Roy knocks on the door while entering the room but become surprised at seeing jade and Artemis hugging each other, _"you guys are having a hug time without me…so not cool", _he sulked as both Artemis and jade smile at that.

_"Well what are you waiting for…hot stuff…come…dive in", _Jade suggested with a smile.

_"Who are you and what have you done to my fiancée", _Roy asked with a raised eyebrow but joined in on anyway.

"_Yeah…I am her evil Russian twin …who is here to stab you in your sleep", _Jade said while slapping him in the chest as they all laughed.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C **_

_**BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT, HQ**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 7: 30 AM**_

_"We have an unconventional situation in our hands. I was thinking of giving your team some time off, till the whole Copycat killer scenario settle down and it is still an active option if you refuse to take up the task", _Bruce explained tactfully while standing stiffly in front of his central chair in the conference room with everyone else sitting on their respective chairs. Kaldur was on the nearest chair on the left along with Zatanna on the other while wally was sitting in the middle of Zatanna and Richard on the right, _"Gentle man…let me be blunt…this is not an official case and the Director of FBI strictly advised to not to pursue this matter…So, if any one of you want to leave or have something more important to do…now will be the time to do it", _everyone shared glances with each other but none of them leave the room. Wally on the other hand raised his hand with a thoughtful expression on his face, _"Yes Wally"_

_"Is this unofficial crusade is only for Gentleman because I am pretty sure Zee here… have boobs", _Wally expressed his concern with utter seriousness receiving a simultaneous slap at the back of head from the Richard and Zatanna, _"Ok…Ok…territorial much?", _he teased Richard resulting him turning tomato red in a second and Zatanna blushing furiously while Bruce had wide eyes in surprise as Kaldur only shook his head enjoying their interaction.

_"What he meant we all have no reservation. You may proceed", _Kaldur said sophisticatedly bringing back everyone's attention back to the matter in hand.

_"We have a lead from an unreliable source that there is going to be the bomb explosion in one of the High School of South Dakoda. Oliver Queen, the director of NCAVC and I think that this lead is worth investigating...that's where your squad come into picture. Yesterday, the Interpol main frame got crashed by the hacker known as The White Martian who is the most wanted hacker in the Inter….", _Bruce was cut short by an enthusiastic Richard.

_"Interpol, MI6….known for exposing dirty scams of politicians time to time…also saved Mr. John by exposing the secret conspiracy among the Congressmen of Bialya…in short…Major disk-playa…heavy on the disk… ", _Richard explained with a wide smile as Wally turned his chair at an angle of 180' to raise an eyebrow at his passion demanding an explanation, _"What bro…it's hacker's code…not telling you… how I know that"_

_"Dude…what about bro code", _Wally whined

_"It got deleted…", _Richard answered with a smirk.

_"Well recycle it back if you don't want everyone to know about the sex*cough* glow*", _Wally threatened in a low voice.

"_Dude….bro code …remember…" , _Richard nearly shouted while punching him on the arm as they both laughed.

_"Sorry to interrupt your bromance…but if the information provided by this hacker is correct then we have 50kg of Semtex missing from the military base in Florida and from there it has been trafficked to South Dakoda to target some High School on Thursday, we might have multiple bomb threat there but South Dakoda P.D is not co-operating and the Military forces are less than forth coming about the explosive theft. Right now all we have is one Senior Agent on the spot trying to warn the every High School in the 25,000 square miles radius along with Oliver's jet", _this was enough to remove the smile on everybody's faces.

_"Is this still blowback of Leonard Paltrier?", _Richard asked in a surprised tone, _"Government has been accused of ignoring crimes on the reservation since '75"_

_"Well paltrier __did kill two of FBI Agents who were searching for robbery suspect", _Kaldur answered and questioned and the same time, _"It's hard to forget that… So what we have is actually speculation from some hacker…no concrete evidence to back it up"_

_"__Well in digital word…The White Martian speculation is like the word of the prophet…beside if you check the record…whoever he is…he is doing an awesome job at saving lives…the method is debatable but otherwise he hasn't been wrong in any way…I will say we look into it", _Richard presented his opinion.

_"Let's do it…better safe than Sorry…right", _Zatanna backed up Richard.

_"Yeah…Sand dunes and scary lizards…here we come", _Wally fist pumped in the air.

_"About that…Mr. West…you are not going?", _Bruce said while closing his briefcase.

_"What?...but Why…I have sunscreen if that's what you are worried about?", _Wally complained.

_"Save it for another time, Mr. West. Jimmy __Perotta hasn't confessed yet and you are needed in front of jury since you were the prime handler during the encounter with Ronald Perotta. I want you to try to get a signed confession from Jim before the trial and close the case once and for-all. Also get Artemis up to date on the whole case, we will be needing her as a witness if we didn't get a confession", _Bruce said while turning towards Kaldur, _"I will direct Agent Corner to meet you and Kaldur….I want you to do an assessment on him too…I am thinking of putting him on the team…we could use a bomb disposal specialist in our ranks", _Kaldur nodded and Bruce take it as a cue to his leave, _"Well…Good luck…Guys…For every one sake I hope that hacker got it wrong this time…Wheels up in two hours", _Bruce said while leaving the Conference Room.

_"Oh Man…", _Wally slumped down on his chair even more, _"Why do I get stuck with her every time"._

_"May be it's a sign", _Zatanna said with a devilish smile as she got up from the seat.

_"As in red alert or I am about to get killed sign", _Wally said while rubbing his hands on his face.

_"No…bro…the Getting *sex*cough*glow* signs", _Richard said with the smile while pressing his shoulders and getting him to get up too.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Wow…Man…All this because we are leaving you behind…or you really don't like being stuck with her", _Richard said while leaning across the door as he watches him kick the crap out of sand bag while punching it again and again. Wally stopped and took off his boxing glove while sending a small smile towards him.

_"What? I can't have a work out now…", _he complained as he drinks the water from the bottle placed nearby.

_"Ok Spill it…I am not moving an inch from here if you don't tell me what's wrong?", _Richard said resolutely as he sat on the bench on which Wally was about to sit.

_"Nothing's wrong Richard…I was just thinking about the case and how to get a confession from Jimmy that's all"_

Richard smiled not buying his act a little bit, _"Come on…I know you Wally…don't forget that…beside were you thinking about the case when you nearly shouted at Artemis to not to joke or said that was I supposed to help angrily as in super …super angry mode"_

Wally become stiffed and turned away from him for a while cursing himself that he had been caught. _"Did anybody else noticed?", _he asked stressed after a while.

_"Hmmmm….Your love-hate relationship with Artemis covered that pretty well, I would say you got away with it…but I noticed", _Richard said with a smile which was afterwards replaced was with concern, _"What is it?"_

_"I just don't get her…She is so unpredictable…She was literally freezing to death when we found her…and Doc said that she actually clinically expired during the surgery once… A person who has been through this much…how could she make a joke about her death like that…She is like brain dead or something", _Wally ranted his heart out, _"and then there are those scars…She knew we had seen her scars…yet she didn't bring the topic up…She could at least give us the cliff note version of what happened to her…Or Who did that to her…So I could at least have a new punching bag for myself" _

_"All this fuss over a new punching bag…you are way too underwhelmed right now bro", _Richard said with a laugh but released a tired sigh afterwards, _"I guess it's truth that she doesn't trust us right now but then again trust has to be earned…and trust me she will tell us when she is ready"_

_"You defiantly know about her past…didn't you?...that's why you defended her back in the hospital"_

_"Well…we kind of a did make sand castles together when we were little… You know Dinah Queen, her mother, she is from Gotham originally, they used to come there a lot when Oliver was away on some case…We made a killer prank team back then", _Richard said while reminiscing about past, _"just give her some time Wally…she will come around"_

_"Trust is a two way street…Richard"_

_"Well then show her that she had a green light to run you over", _Richard ended the argument with a smile

CHAPTER END

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE OR LIKE GUYS_…._

_THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO SISTER'S NEXT UP IS…ARTEMIS AND WALLY'S BONDING_


	10. Chapter 10

_**THINGS TO KNOW….**_

_**Common superstition in Asian countries….**_s_queezing is a sign that someone is thinking about you._

_Richter scale is used to measure the amount of energy released during an earthquake _

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK_

_**Those people who don't remember their past are doomed to repeat it and those who can't forget their past are doomed to relive it.**_

_**WASHINGTON, D.C **_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 08: 30 AM**_

There was stillness in the air; the tranquility mixed up with numbness; like she was suspended in some kind of illusion. The muddy ground, the murky trees, the darkness of the cold bloody night, Artemis could see the forest all around her yet somehow it all seems artificial or animated like its all fake; some kind of a wonderland where she was the only odd thing breathing. An utter quietness and the taciturnity should be scaring her yet she wasn't feeling anything; absolutely nothing at all as all of her emotions are drained from her somehow. Artemis releases another breath and decides to explore the place, the trees around her were all of the same height having no difference among them; fully identical; it felt like a maze but Artemis keeps on moving in one direction. From the gaps between the trees, Artemis got a glimpse of some worn-out building barely standing in the center of nowhere which was awfully looking like her home in Gotham. Artemis carefully walked towards it, there were faint sound of someone talking coming from the house, the more she got closer; the more anxious she gets as something inside her warns her to be careful. Artemis reached to the side of the house and peeked into the window, she become stiff as she saw herself in there along with her mother.

_"Come on we are going for swimming", Paula asked with a smile but her smile didn't reach her eyes. The black circles around her eyes and her shivering hands were also not helping her cause._

_"But What about Dad…he will be angry if he comes back…and I don't like swimming", An eight year version of her said while clutching the teddy bear in her arms._

_"We will be back before your daddy come home…", Paula declared soothingly while kissing her on the forehead, "besides after today…everything will be okay…All of our suffering will end…no one will hurt you…we are going away", Paula said with happiness lacing her voice._

_"Are we going to find jade?", Artemis asked excitedly yet confused at the same time, it was a rare sight to see her mother smile and expressing affection so openly._

_"No…but just know that from now on you wouldn't have to worry about anything", Paula said while hugging her with all her might, "you will be safe from him"._

Artemis stared at the scene unfolding itself but got distracted as she hears footsteps from behind. She turned around and involuntary cried out in surprise; perplexed to see Paula or more like refined version of Paula there, her hair were shorter; reaching only up to her shoulders now; She was wearing the black tee under the blue open shirt with black trousers; having the kind smile on her face while standing between the trees.

_"Damn...You got some lungs on you", _Paula said with a smile yet complained about her cry out, _"And there I was thinking I am looking pretty good in these", _she said while adjusting her shirt again.

_"What the hell…", _Artemis said surprised unable to process what's happening. She turned towards the window again from which she could clearly see herself getting ready by a depressed version of Paula in there.

_"Please …I don't want you to remember me like this…Come with me you are at wrong place", _Sophisticated Paula said with remorse and guilt while gesturing towards the opposite direction. Artemis thought about it for a while and then start following her in the trees.

_"Where are we?"_

_"It's secret"_

_"Ok…more important question…who are you?"_

_"told you… it's a secret", _Paula said while inching more towards the dark forest.

_"So it's like in horror movies…right"_

_"What?", _Paula turned around surprised at her question.

_"Like your soul is doomed to walk on earth till we catch your killer", _Artemis asked skeptically.

Paula laughed out loud, _"Really…Next thing you are gonna tell me that As a side-projects I accompany my lost daughters time to time… in shady forests", _Paula sarcastically replied while moving a tree branch from her face.

_"Well…you are dead right…?"_

_"You already know the answer to that Artemis"_

_"I don't...tell me… are you?", _Artemis shouted at her and tried to grab her arm but Artemis hand phased right through her.

_"It's secret…", _Paula declared soothingly then announced with sudden enthusiasm, _"we are here…there you go", _Paula gestured her to move forward. In front of her was the steely building of Saint Marry Asylum. Artemis was only here twice, once one she was having a psychotic breakdown and second for her final psych evaluation ten years ago. Artemis turned around towards Paula and asked her surprised, _"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"I didn't… you bring us here…", _Paula declared with a smile as she started disappearing into thin air, _"Go on…maybe you find something you are looking for", _her voice resonated from everywhere yet completely disappeared after a while leaving her alone in the complete silence yet again. Artemis sighed and waited for Paula to appear again but when nothing happened Artemis moved towards the building with teary eyes.

The walk of shame through the sketchy hallway of Asylum never gets any easier for anyone; no matter how much you try to not let its darkness effects you; it always ended up devouring a part of your soul. Subconsciously Artemis found herself standing in front of the evaluation room and like earlier she found another memory playing itself in front of her but unlike the other memory Artemis remember it perfectly.

_A 14 year angry version of her was glaring at the Oliver who nervously smiled at her, "This is the last test…I swear", he said with his voice lacing with understanding and guilt Artemis opens her mouth to say something but Ollie intervened, "please don't insult me in front of my girlfriend…Please" he nearly pleaded while whispering in her ear. Dinah who was Ollie's on and off girlfriend back then, for her credit she slapped him on the back of the neck for cutting out the non-sense. _

_Artemis rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses with a pissed off look on her face,_ _"I don't know who is more horrible, you for inventing these techniques…", she pointed Oliver and then glared at Dinah, "or you for making me do these"_

_"Come on it's really the last one…All you have to do is to walk down the Hallway while wearing these electrodes recording your brain activity. We just want to know how you will deal with a psychotic patient around you…that's it", Dinah said while adjusting the wires and certain electrodes around her head attached to the head collar._

_"I feel like a guinea pig continually being harvested for the warms to eat me again", Artemis complained truthfully while removing the wire out of her face as both Oliver and Dinah looked away in onus, "What if I fail?"_

_Oliver bent down to her level making her look into his eyes, "Listen…you jumbo sized idiot…You are thinking way too much…just clear your head... take a catwalk and think about something else"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like me making out with Dinah on our movie couch…"_

_"Gross…Ollie"_

_"Or you could think about your new boyfriend…What was his name…again?..."_

_"Cameron"_

_"Yeah…think about me breaking him into half by one hand like a Samurai jack and eating him up like a cannibal"_

_"Can't you ever say something inspiring…like yoo Artemis you can do it, cart flip like a cheer leader and then again… go Artemis go…BTW you would look awesome in skirt"_

_"Ah the thought of him wearing a bra and ladies underwear…Arty…you had officially made my day", Dinah said with a smile while patting her on back._

_"I can think of something better…if you will be good to my girlfriend... I will be good to yours boyfriend…and ….", Oliver waited for a while and said with a smile, "How would you like becoming a Queen after that…", Artemis stared him wide eyed with an open mouth, "Yeah…I kind of a did applied for your adoption last month…All the legal work has been done…All you have to do is to say yes and we will be like the best king and princess as in ever…though your last name will be queen…huh….Spooky much ", Oliver was cut off by Artemis hugging her with all her might, Oliver laughed and whispered in her ear, "go kiddo go…you will do it…I believe in you"_

Artemis smiled as she saw herself walking down the creepy hall way with utter joy on her face but her breath caught in her throat as she saw the face of the patient in the cellar 297. She was Paula sitting in a wheel chair looking towards one of the walls of cellar in a trance like state. The smaller version of her walk right in front of her without even noticing her, but Artemis ran towards her but it was like she was caught in the middle of nowhere. The more she ran towards her, the more she moves farther away from her. In the end, Artemis was awaked with a gasp from her dream. _The same dream for two nights in a row and waking up with a panic attack…not the good way to start your day…huh, _Artemis thought to herself as she worked on regularizing her pumping heartbeat.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C **_

_**WASHINGTON GENERAL, HOSPITAL**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 10:30 AM**_

Wally winked at the nurse and did a complete 360' turn just to whistle at her before reaching Artemis room. He was not surprised to see her glaring out of the window while playing with her necklace preoccupied with one of her left arm now in the wrist brace plus sling and her leg in the knee brace lifted a bit up by the pillow. _And I thought she will be resting that's why she wasn't answering her cell but I guess panic attack could do that to you too, _he thought to himself. Though she looks way better than the last time he had seen but the haunted look in her eyes was enough to put him on the edge, Her nurse had already told him she had a panic attack in the morning and wasn't feeling well So, he knocks on the door and entered in the room and said with a calculated risk and a smile, _"Morning… Dream weaver…Please stop daydreaming about me...I was getting squeezes all day_"

Artemis become surprised but hide it quite well and replied with a smile, _"Please it's not me…must be an auto-immune response of your body… fighting against your own shit you know"_

Wally smiled and put up his hands in surrender, _"Woman...What happened to your sense of gratitude…you totally owe for saving your life Ice queen and that includes aiming low on a sass on me", _Wally declared cockily.

_"Oh I am sorry… It probably get knocked out of me when I was getting the whole breaking bones therapy from some freaking psychopath…but let me know if you are dying to have a thank you card…I will write that on my list of things I didn't give a shit about….ok", _Artemis said in a bitter mode but regretted it instantly as she saw his goofy smile turning into a sour expression.

_"Of course…Why would you…I mean we were only searching for you tirelessly for two days…hoping to find you alive before those freaking psychopath decides to dismember you…or make you a dinner for the scavengers …right?", _Wally answered sarcastically but his voice lack any anger towards her. He sat down on the chair and pretended to look into the case file while ignoring her. He kills the two birds with one stone. Artemis felt tenfold guiltier than earlier and also remembered his reaction on her joke yesterday and mentally cursed herself for saying that.

Artemis released a sigh and answered with regret clear in her voice, _"Wally…I am Sorry…it was a rude thing to say…", _Artemis sighed again and said with a smile, _"I usually digest a week like this with a little help from Sergio but right now it's only my ninja boyfriend that is with me…So our conversation is a bit flat and one-sided", _Artemis said while waving her teddy in front of his face, _"See he doesn't talk much...So could you please not give me a silent treatment too and tell me what is on the menu of this day of great debauchery?" _

Wally removed the file from his face and asked with a raised eyebrow, _"Sergio..?",_ Wally asked as he gave the file to her.

_"Yeah…my boyfriend….don't tell anyone...ok", _Artemis said with a smile while opening the file on Jimmy and Ronald.

_"You had a boyfriend?…", _Wally asked surprised wide eyed.

_"Yeah…. You should meet him…he is the perfect man...he listens to my trouble like a gentleman…while brushing up my bed with his fluffy tail…licks me a lot afterwards.…doesn't destroy my covers …and always poop outside in lawn… ", _Artemis explained ardently.

Wally smiled whole heartedly at that, _"You had a dog…"_

_"Geez…what was your first clue…A bull dog actually…", _Artemis said with a smile but it left easily as she stared into Ronald picture for a while along with the other victims.

_"Good…Artemis look…I am only here to tell you what you are going to say on the stand…you really don't need to go through all of this…I am handling the delivery of profile...you only just have to voice what you went through…Ok", _Wally said while taking a seat and trying to keep a file away from her hands.

_"He didn't confessed?.. Though he didn't actually laid a hand on me but still he is the knife guy I presume…."__, _Artemis said while going through the file, _"I want to do mano on mano with him...May be I get him to crack…there is still time for the interrogation…right", _Wally didn't answer for a while instead stared at her for a while, _"Wally…I asked you something?"_

_"So this is how it is gonna go…huh…you are gonna act like nothing happened…covering it up with a pretty smiles and sharp retorts….pretend to be ready to see this psychopath in eyes as it really doesn't affect you… or is not making you having those panic attacks…Am I really supposed to buy that?", _he asked offended, _"and yes I talk to nurse and she told me about the panic attacks"_

_"Wait a minute…you think my smile is pretty?", _Artemis asked with a smirk.

_"That's what you picks on… Artemis you interviewing the psychopath who kept you hostage and tortured you…is not a good idea…you might be suffering from PTSD already…no need to take it on a breaking point", _Wally asked while shaking his head in annoyance and anger.

Artemis smirk disappears and a serious expression took its place as she nearly shouted at him, _"Wally…I am not suffering from PTSD and I can handle it...Besides you don't get to make these kind of decision for me…", _Artemis took a calming breath and said in a low voice, _"…I think you already know….that I have been through worse…So, this kind of a thing", _Artemis waved her left hand with a smile, _"doesn't even make it to a Richter scale…Trust me The monster from my nightmares are way scarier than him…and no offence Wally but I don't need a shrink to figure out what my problems are….All I am saying is I know Jim better than you guys…and I think I know his breaking point too… You need to give me a chance…we owe it to these people", _Artemis referred towards the victim's picture.

_"Well I guess you learn a lot about a person when they are beating the crap out of you…right…", _Wally asked while getting up and rubbing his neck in annoyance, _"and this is not about those people…it is about you"_

_"Wally… You can trust me…I can do that…", _Artemis answered begging him to believe in her.

_"I trust you…I really do…But why can't you trust me on this….Damn it…Can't you see what you are asking off me here", _Wally shouted his voice filled with passion and a bit of regret, _" I let you get kidnapped…you dumb…I had the chance to save you back in the train station and I messed up…" _

Artemis cuts off his rant but answered with a new profound respect for him, _"Wally…there is no way…you could have known what would have happened to me…You have to let it go…"_

_"I know that…ok…I know", _Wally said in a dead serious note,_ "but back in the basement… I thought that we lost you…it was like the Boston again…I watched you slip away Artemis…because of that bastard and now you want me to put you back in the room with him…and the knowledge that you have been through worse…is more of the reason…I want you to stay away from him", _

Artemis become surprised at his sincerity and for the first time really appreciated his concern for her, _"Wally… you looking out for me is sweet…and I am sorry…i can't imagine what I put you through…I really am", _Artemis said while meeting his eyes_, "…but Wally it's my call …ok…I will have to face him tomorrow… right…publically… in trial if we don't get a confession… I just like our first meeting to be on my terms... beside what better way to overcome the fear than facing it"_

_"It's not a good call"_

_"It's not your call Wally….it's mine…. "_

Wally didn't say anything for a while then sighed, _"I will go in with you"_

_"Actually…despite the popular opinion…you literally can't beat the truth out of someone…So your masculinity is not needed in there", _Artemis said with a smirk.

_"I will"_

_"No… you are not", _

_"How you are gonna stop me?"_

_"Force of will… laser from my eyes…karate chop…invisible bullets…", _Artemis answered enthusiastically making karate gesture and hand gun with hands.

_"Good luck with that …Come on…I shot that guy and killed his brother…hello Artemis.. he would be more off his game with me in there…"_

_"Fine….but I will do the talking"_

_"Fine with me…At least I get to be your ninja boyfriend in all of this huh.."_

_"Please don't enrich your love life because you and me dude…only sounds good in a fantasy …"_

_"So you do fantasize me…huh…"_

_"Wally you do know you are mad ….and…. there is no medicine for that", _Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow as Wally still laughs at her.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**WASHINGTON, D.C**_

_**THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY, HQ**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 2:00 PM**_

_"Well there is not much of a profile on both of them…they clearly have anti-social personality disorder…the fact that they were hitman for a gang and even the leader doesn't know a thing about them indicates that they never trust anyone with anything at any time… totally paranoid and pure psychopath... obviously abused by their own parents in the past", _Wally explained while entering into the parking lot of HQ in his black Camaro, _"the rap sheet on them is also quite interesting…busted at 14 for alcohol addiction…violet outbursts…Assaults…Once threw a Molotov cocktail to a person sitting in their car…"_

_"Ronald once scheduled a visit to an infirmary to gain an access to a boy who looked at him for too long… no fear...no remorse…quick tempered…I wonder what made him like this", _Artemis said while reading his file as Wally shared a glance towards her because of her empathetic comment though didn't voice his opinion on that.

_"They stayed off the radar later on…there is absolutely no information on them as an adult…like no driver's license, no utility bills…absolutely nothing…it's like they become a ghost", _Wally said as he parked the car.

_"The property who was it registered to?", _Artemis asked while thinking.

_"His father …Frank Perotta ... they still lived in their father's house. That is why nothing was in theirs name...he died in a fishing accident with his boys… body was never recovered…Our guess it wasn't an accident ", _Wally said and got out from the car then opened her side of door and bought out the crutches, _"You do know I could carry you if you want me too…I promise I wouldn't drop you on the way…often", _Wally declared with a smile.

_"Can you seriously not be thinking of getting all over me…for like five seconds", _Artemis asked with a smirk but accept his help any way.

_"Sorry...Occupational hazard", _Wally whined but smiled as Artemis used his shoulder for a support while getting out of the car. Once again he got overwhelmed with her spellbinding scent as she stood closer to him while he helped her with crutches. He has officially abandoned the search for the reason for finding this sudden increase of his heartbeat when she touches him. _Probably my body is manufacturing pheromones without my permission…I blame it on opposite sex species, _he thought to himself as Artemis removes his hand leaving a lingering feeling in his shoulder.

_"Well I had to admit…as much of a bogus person you are…you do possess an awesome car", _Artemis said with an appreciating smile while giving a leg pat to the tire of the car.

_"I have been told I had exquisite taste in cars….and this darling is not a car…this is my baby", _Wally said with the smile as he opens the door for her

_"Ahh…Cheers…to the thought of you breeding….and excuse me I had to go and puke now", _Artemis said with a smirk and entered in. Wally smiled and entered behind her with a thought, _We two could play this game._

_**CIA, HQ**_

_**INTERROGATION ROOM**_

_"Jimmy…Welcome…Damn…you look happy to see me", _Artemis announced enthusiastically as Jimmy entered the room in handcuffs. Jimmy's smirk leaves his face as he saw her sitting on the opposite chair with Wally leaning behind the wall behind her while presenting his greeting with the salute and a smirk. The other three agents that brought him in, leaves the room afterwards after handcuffing his foot, _"Let's start the show…Shall we?...I am Special Agent Artemis Queen…He is Special Agent Wally West…", _Artemis said with a smile but only get a glare in return.

_"Oh yeah…my old friend…feeling better", _Jimmy said while glaring her and leaning forward from the chair and placing his hand cuffed hands on the table.

_"Were you advised of the rights?", _Wally asked from behind with an equal glare.

Jimmy took a one glance towards him and then glared back at her, _"Take these off and we will really talk", _he said with a smile.

_"Were you advised of your right?", _Artemis asked sternly.

_"I know my rights…", _He declared bitterly.

_"You wanna talk?"_

_"I got nothing to hide…"_

_"Good…Let's talk about your childhood…Shall we?", _Artemis said with a smile then become serious afterwards, _"You grew up in the house that looked happy and normal didn't you, Jimmy?"_

_"Did I?", _he asked with a smirk.

_"But your father beet you and Ronald at every chance he got"_

_"He smacked us around sometime", _Jimmy said in a calculated voice; now smirk disappeared from his face, _"Didn't anybody's old man?"_

_"No…Father's don't carve their son's eyes out with a heated knife or caged them in a steel box to teach their son's a lesson", _Artemis said in a detached voice with an emotion less face.

_"Well…maybe if yours had… you would have learnt to fight", _Jimmy retorted.

_"You had what we call a paranoid personality… they develop in childhood"_

_"You do know you are saving me thousands of dollars in therapy bills"_

_"You can't trust anyone… you learned to take the beating… the abuse…and you learned to smile with it…but at the back of your mind you probably thought…'one day… one day when I am big enough'… So…you were bullied and abused and you became an abuser and a bully…It's a logical progression…"_

_"Really", _Jimmy asked sarcastically

_"Yeah…the sons turns out to become their father…trust me we see that a lot", _Artemis said with a small smile. Jimmy didn't answered in fact glared her with blood in his eyes. Artemis asked him again, _"Your father beat your mother too, didn't he?"_

_"My mother got nothing to do with this", _he replied instantly nearly shouting at her as Wally quickly came right behind Artemis chair making his presence known daring him to inch forward.

_"Your mother knew…She knew he beats you every day and she did nothing to help you…and you still loved her…Even though she let you get hurt you loved her...and I wondered why…why didn't you hate her…then of course I realized that he beat her as much as he beat you"_

_"Don't talk about my mother", _He tried again to get her to stop.

_"You killed all of those people…hundreds of them…but not a single woman… So don't even bother telling me that_…"

_"He was a bastard…Alright", _Jimmy cut her off.

_"Who …the father you killed?", _Artemis asked innocently.

_"I call him Frank. He was a mean son of a bitch and got what he deserved…is that what you want to know?"_

_"No, what I want to know…is that a person who ostracized his father so much to kill him…how could he do exactly what his father used to do him…and then you had the gall to apologize to your mother when you do these animosities … 'I am Sorry, Madre', that what Ronald murmured whenever he wanted to try something new with me…In Spanish, mothers are called Madre…right and that's exactly why you offered me a quick death…I thought it was to establish dominance yet it was your own sickening way of apologizing…isn't it", _Jimmy didn't answered in fact looked away from her founding the floor more interesting than anything. Artemis took a while to let all this sink in and empathized with him, _"you responded to what you learned, Jimmy…When you grew up in a violent household like this…it's not surprising that some people grew up to become killers…but what is surprising is to hold a remorse for your victims…You have the chance to prove that you are not your father tomorrow…prove it in court… Don't be a chicken like your father and hold other responsible for your failure…at least stand up for what you did... …you owe it to your mother", _Artemis ended the argument and gestured towards window pane, _"take him out"_

Two agents came from the door and helped him get up from seat; he abruptly turned around surprising everyone and asked, _"You said some people?"_

_"Excuse me", _Artemis asked confused while gesturing the agents to stop.

_"You said some people grow up to become killers?", _he asked again.

It was Artemis turn to be surprised. She didn't reply for a while then shared a nervous glance towards Wally before giving an answer with a serious face, _"Well…Some people grew up to catch them". _Jimmy nodded and the agents took him away.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**ON THE JET…**_

_"Good news…Jimmy has retracted his plea out…he is going for guilty now", _Richard announced as he came to sat on the chair on the main table. Zatanna was going through the maps of the South Dakota highlighting certain spots on it and also dividing into number of parts on map. Kaldur was going through the details provided by the hacker; The White Martian.

_"I have to admit…the work of this hacker is thorough…he not only send all the details about the trafficking of the bombing material but also provide us the detail record of the every soldier ever recruited from the South Dakoda…", _Kaldur enlisted the work.

_"So whoever he is…he not only knows about our restrictions but also knows about our resources…the fact that the only thing we don't have an access to is a military data or home security confidential operations couldn't be known outside the FBI…right", _Richard presented his analysis of the situation.

_"Richard…we are not going there to profile a hacker we are there to find the military culprit…", _Kaldur said while reminding him as he nodded in acknowledgment.

_"Sorry got overwhelmed…Are you done with playing colors or do you need me to get crayons too", _Richard asked with the smile.

_"As much as romantic is the thought of you jumping out of a plane just to get the crayons for me…I think I will pass", _Zatanna said with a smile but become serious in the end, _"ok…Dakoda can be divided into two big divisions….the region till Nava city is under the federal jurisdiction…but from the Rapid city is under the P.D…we can't step in till we are invited…there are about 800 High School in the area…I have marked the High School that have any connection with the 42 records of soldiers provided by our mystery hacker…School from where they graduated, where their children are studying…that leaves us with 89 school and I am not including the primary school yet…"_, Zatanna explained while referring towards the map.

_"Good…Contact Agent Corner…inform him about this…and Zatanna… could you also do some kind of a miracle and find us a way to cover these 89 High Schools but I sure as hell can't", _Kaldur asked Zatanna with a sly smile.

_"Are you kidding?...Doing Miracles is the part of my description", _Zatanna said with a smile and took out her phone enthusiastically.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

_**IN THE BLACK CAMARO**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 7:00 PM**_

Artemis keeps on looking out of the window of her side while playing with her necklace. Wally took another glance towards her hoping that now would be her time to get out of her armored shell but to no luck. Till now five times his effort of getting her to talk about something had been refused but Wally refused to give up. An idea came to his mind as he took out his phone and texted something to someone. A devilish grin came up at his face as he instantly shouted making Artemis jump at her seat, _"TTTIIIMMMEEES OUUUTTT….Sucker", _he parked the car around the corner of the road and put Artemis seat belt on the place.

_"What the hell….Wally", _Artemis complained as Wally just pass him a devilish smile.

_"Get ready for a joy ride…Baby….because you are getting kidnapped for a day", _He closed off his car's window with an automatic button, On the radio at its full blast and also turned on the police lights lightening the bow\ front bumper of the car.

_"Why are you acting like you suddenly got possessed by daemon?", _Artemis asked surprised still not grasping what Wally is doing. The sound track of fast and furious started playing on the radio as Artemis nervously looked towards Wally and asked, _"Please….don't tell me… you are about to do exactly what I think you are about to do?"_

Wally smiled and answered, _"Ahh…things I want to do to you…babe don't get me started on that… But Please don't scream…because you are in the hands of most awesome driver in the universe", _he skid started his car going into 60 in matter of seconds.

_"Wow….Wally slow down….What are you doing?", _Artemis nearly shouted at him holding his arm instinctively.

_"Rocking and rolling…Missie…", _he only smiled; enjoying her hard grip on his arm as he rocketed through a red light at the intersection of South and Main nearly avoiding the collision while over-taking the other car.

_"Wally…Stop it…this is insane", _Artemis tried to convince him again but he only smiled.

_"Well…__it is your fault", _Wally declared as he made a sharp right pulling more into her with the help of g-force with a sinister smile on his face.

_"How the hell you being freaking crazy is my fault?", _Artemis tightened his grip nearly digging her nails into his arm though his black leather jacket with red strips did a good job of keeping him safe from any harm.

_"I am not crazy… I am just ballsy… Chicks dig ballsy…you got to have the balls of steel for what I am doing baby….treat me with a little respect … will you"_

_"I am gonna fucking keep mutilate your balls if we get out alive…You butthead", _Artemis screeched loudly as they nearly avoided getting blindsided by a semi-truck.

_"Insulting the guy who is driving a car at the speed of 180 on the busiest high way of freaking Washington, D.C seems to be good idea…How?", _Wally asked with a smirk.

_"Slow down ….ok… Please …What do you Want?... you idiot…just slow down..." _

_"Well…I want the world peace, Stop Global warming, free stalls of Hamburgers everywhere…Ohh…let's not forget about…I want to eat the pizza at the top of fucking Eiffel tower…", _Wally shared a glance towards her with a smile but then become serious while staring ahead and said, _"but most of all…I need you to know that I may not have fluffy tail…or my saliva all over your face might not be the best soothing therapy for you…but I am here for you…ok… and you… not talking is what driving me crazy…So please …if you don't wanna talk about it…fine but at least talk about something…Ok", _Artemis just stared at him surprised unable to phantom all the sudden sincerity and blinked like a maniac at him, _"You know you could say something…like you are my hero…I so wanna lick your cute ass for moving my heart in a matter of seconds…huh"_

Artemis raised an eyebrow and replied with a smile, _"Wow... Really what an egoistic thing to say to the lady you are trying to impress….GOD you are an egoistic idiot… just don't kill us …ok", _Artemis said while patting him on the shoulder while grinning at his stupidity as Wally brought back the speed back to normal with a smirk on his face.

_"FYI…I am not trying to impress you"_

_"Yes…you are"_

_"No, I am not"_

_"Wally you are"_

_"No…but is it Working"_

_"No…just don't crash me into the tree now …"_

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

_"Please tell me now is not the time when you throw me off the cliff without any remorse like a good kidnapper…?", _Artemis asked with a smirk

_"Nahh I am letting you off the hook my servant I am in good mood….It seems almost unreal…isn't it?", _Wally asked while looking at Artemis. For a moment, it was all he could do is to stare at her. She was so beautiful; too beautiful. Her long, blonde hair fell across her shoulders, pinned into delicate waves that shone like diamonds. Those beautiful green eyes watching the cliff ahead, hypnotizing him; her glamorous smile, for the serenity in the air cutting in their fiber being; her evenly tanned skinned and the radiant way her skin glows; everything about her was making him loose his mind.

_"Yeah…it is", _Artemis said as she keeps on observing the hilly area in front of her while sitting on a hood of the car, unaware that Wally was referring to her, _"I am assuming you came here often…"_

_"Yeah…I do", _Wally answered while sitting beside her and handing her the bottle of the beer, _"this is my secret place…Don't tell anybody…Ok… I came here when I am upset or feeling low…Call it my battery recharger…this place gives me a fix….", _he said as he clicked his bottle with hers, he smiled while shaking his head and told her, _"you know you never do what I predict you will do?"_

Artemis raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically, _"Now…what did I do now to offend you...I thought I have been at the very best of my behavior today…", _Artemis asked while pouting.

_"I deliberately dropped a hint about Boston earlier…and you haven't asked me yet… what I meant by it…?", _Wally questioned.

_"Well…sorry mate…getting into other's business is not my hobby…and I also expect others to do the same for me too"_

_"It must be lonely…huh…fighting with your ghosts alone…Don't you get scared?"_

Artemis smiled shadily and answered, _"No…Sometimes when you live long enough in the darkness you become accustomed to it"_

_"Well…I normally called Ghost busters on my ghosts…", _Wally said while taking another sip of beer.

_"Good for you…", _Artemis declared while looking away.

_"You up …for a little scary story?"_

_"As long as it contains your butt getting kicked…hell yeah", _Artemis agreed happily for the change of topic.

Wally smiled and started, _"I once had this sophisticated cool bro as my buddy…we were real close…we get posted on the same precinct in Boston…My grandfather Jay Allen…he was our squad chief back then…it was our first case…Just imagine the rush that comes with catching your first guy...huh…", _Wally said with a smile but his smile turned sour afterwards, _"The unsub was a Zoom; the Highway killer…we thought we are gonna take him by surprise...Just when we were about to enter the house…my friend made a call to someone by a prepaid phone…We entered the house and the unsub opened fire on us… he died in my arms…I tried everything…give him CPR…but he…died …turns out he was tipped off by some unknown caller just the moment before us entering the house… and you know what the worst thing is he got away…the person I trusted got away with the murder…"_

_"Wally…I am Sorry", _Artemis said remorsefully while placing her uninjured hand over his hand trying to console him.

_"Don't be…I am gonna get that mind wrecker someday …you know…", _Wally explained with a sigh and said after a while, _"Look…I don't mean to sour the mood by bringing this up…I just want you to know…that we all got our monsters…but you can't stop trusting people because of them"_

_"Wally…", _Artemis tried to say something but wally cuts her off while completely turning towards her.

_"People come in our life for a reason…Artemis….If you keep pushing everyone away,…It's the same as letting them win"_

_"I don't let them win…I am just being careful", _Artemis replied angrily.

_"You do?"_

_"I don't"_

_"So you are telling me you are perfectly okay with trusting people", _Wally asked passionately while inching towards her even more.

_"Of course…I do", _Artemis also move closer while answering.

_"So you will be okay if I do this?", _He asked while taking his hands in to her.

_"Of course…"_

_"What if I do this", _Wally asked again as he crashed his lips into her.

_**CHAPTER END….**_

_COMING UP NEXT...well you will find out in next chapter_

_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE OR LIKE THE STORY….That's what keeps me going…._

_Till next time_


End file.
